Tatze & Krone
by SiriusSchnuffelBlack
Summary: An einem verregneten Freitagmorgen, lag ein blutender 15 Jähriger Junge in seinem Bett, im Grimmauld Place Nr. 12. Es waren Sommerferien und Sirius Black war, wie alle Hogwarts Schüler, nach Hause gefahren.
1. Flucht vom Grimmauld Place Nr 12

Disclaimer: Alle bekannten Personen gehören JK Rowling.

Viel Spaß!

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

An einem verregneten Freitagmorgen, lag ein blutender 15 Jähriger Junge in seinem Bett, im Grimmauld Place Nr. 12. Es waren Sommerferien und Sirius Black war, wie alle Hogwarts Schüler, nach Hause gefahren. Er hatte sein 5 Schuljahr, im Hause Gryffindor, beendet und sein Vater hatte ihm, am Abend seiner Ankunft, mit dem Cruchio Fluch belegt. „Alle Blacks waren oder sind in Slytherin und du musstest nach Gryffindor kommen, du nichts nutz!" hatte sein Vater ihn, wie jedes Jahr, angeschrieen. Nun lag Sirius schon seid 5 Tagen in seinem Zimmer und sein Vater kam jeden Abend um ihn mit dem Cruchio Fluch zu bestrafen. Einmal Täglich brachte seine Mutter ihn etwas zu essen und sie ließen ihn dreimal täglich zur Toilette, ansonsten schlossen sie ihn in seinem Zimmer ein. Nun lag er auf seinem Bett und dachte an die schönen Zeiten auf Hogwarts.

Irgendwann wurde er aus seinen Gedanken gerissen als es an die Fensterscheibe klopfte. Er stand stöhnend auf und schlenderte zum Fenster, um die Schleiereule herein zu lassen. Sie flatterte auf seinen Schreibtisch, schüttelte das Wasser aus ihr Gefieder und streckte ihm ein Bein hin. Sirius nahm ihr den Brief ab und sagte: „Warte kurz. Du kannst direkt eine Antwort mitnehmen." Die Eule, die seinem besten Freund James Potter, gehörte schuhute einmal und fing an sich zu putzen. Sirius ließ sich auf einen Stuhl nieder und entfaltete den Brief.

_Hey Sirilein,_

_wie geht es dir? Mir ist total langweilig. Irgendwie gefällt es mir nicht mehr mit meinen Muggel Freunden rumzuhängen. Was machst du denn so die ganze Zeit? Am Sonntag kommt Remus zu Besuch. Dann wird es nicht mehr ganz so langweilig sein. Schade dass du in den Ferien zu Hause bleiben musst. Mit dir wäre es bestimmt lustiger geworden. _

_Melde dich mal wieder_

_James_

Sirius kramte Pergament und Tinte hervor und fing an zu schreiben.

_Hey Jamie,_

_mir geht es ganz gut. Sitze die ganze Zeit in meinem Zimmer und zähle die Tage bis wir wieder nach Hogwarts können. Ansonsten ist mir genauso langweilig wie dir. Ich dachte Remus fährt in den Ferien mit seinen Eltern weg. Haben es sich wohl doch anders überlegt, wie? Bestell ihn mal schöne Grüße von mir und viel spaß zusammen._

_Sirius_

_P.S. Nenn mich nicht immer Sirilein!_

Er faltete den Brief zusammen, band ihm der Eule um das Bein und ließ sie wieder raus.

Genau in diesem Moment betrat seine Mutter den Raum. „Wem hast du geschrieben!" fragte sie streng. „Einem Freund von mir" antwortete Sirius und setzte sich auf sein Bett. „Hast ihn wohl geschrieben wie schlecht es dir geht!" sagte seine Mutter. „Nein, habe ich nicht" sagte Sirius. „Warte ab, bis dein Vater das erfährt!" schrie sie ihn an und stürmte aus dem Raum. Sirius holte tief Luft und legte sich wieder aufs Bett. Nach einer Weile schlief er ein.

Wach wurde er durch sein Vater, der die Zimmertür aufstieß und ihn anfunkelte. „Wie kannst du es wagen deinen Freund zu schreiben!" schrie er. Er wollte etwas erwidern doch sein Vater hatte ihn schon mit dem Cruchio Fluch belegt.

Sirius schrie auf und krümmte sich vor schmerzen. Oh, Merlin. Lass ihn aufhören flehte er innerlich immer wieder. Sein Vater dachte aber gar nicht daran aufzuhören. Als Sirius schon fast das Bewusstsein Verloren hatte hob sein Vater den Fluch auf und trat auf ihm zu. „Ich hoffe du wirst jetzt vernünftiger!" schrie er ihn an und zog seinen Kopf an den Haaren hoch. Sirius stöhnte und sah seinen Vater in die Augen. „Hast du mich verstanden!" schrie dieser. Sirius nickte schwach und sein Vater ließ ihn los. „Du bleibst den Rest der Ferien in deinem Zimmer und ich will keine Eulen aus deinem Zimmer fliegen sehen!" schrie er und verschwand. Sirius blieb stöhnend liegen und schloss die Augen. Sein ganzer Körper tat weh und er hatte einige tiefe Wunden. Irgendwann wurde ihm dann schwarz vor Augen.

Die Tage vergingen und Sirius ging es immer schlechter. Als seine Mutter ihn raus ließ um auf die Toilette zu gehen, war sein Bruder Regulus gerade darauf. „Geh im Erdgeschoss" sagte seine Mutter streng. Sirius schlenderte die Treppe hinunter und ging ins Bad. Sein Blick viel sofort auf das Fenster. Er öffnete Vorsichtig die Tür. Seine Eltern saßen im Wohnzimmer und Regulus war gerade in den Keller gegangen. So leise wie möglich schlich er in sein Zimmer, suchte seine Sachen zusammen und ließ sein Koffer schrumpfen, dann schlich er zurück ins Bad und kletterte aus dem Fenster. Er ging einige Straßen weiter und kramte dann seinen Besen heraus. Er stieg auf und flog los.

Als er in Godwick's Hollow ankam war er total fertig. Er stieg wankend vom Besen, taumelte zur Tür und klopfte. Kurze Zeit später wurde die Tür aufgerissen und James und Remus standen vor ihm. „Sirius" riefen beide erschrocken. Bevor er etwas sagen konnte viel er nach vorne und verlor das Bewusstsein.

Als er wieder wach wurde, lag er in einem bequemen Bett und neben ihm saßen Remus und James. „Hey" sagte er leise. „Mensch du hast uns einen ganz schönen Schrecken eingejagt" sagte James erleichtert. „Sorry" antwortete Sirius schwach. „Was ist denn passiert?" fragte Remus besorgt. Sirius schloss die Augen und sagte: „ Das wollt ihr gar nicht wissen." James und Remus sahen sich kurz an, dann fragte James: „ War das wieder dein Vater?" Sirius nickte und holte tief Luft. „Er hat mich jeden Tag mit dem Cruchio Fluch belegt." sagte er dann. „Beim Merlin" sagte James. „Warum das?" wollte Remus wissen. „Ein Black gehört nicht nach Gryffindor sondern nach Slytherin" antwortete Sirius leise. „Dein Vater belegt dich mit den Cruchio Fluch, weil du vor 5 Jahren nach Gryffindor gekommen bist?" fragte James endgeistert. Sirius nickte, sah ihn an und sagte: „Können wir über etwas anderes Reden?"

„Ich würde sagen, ihr redet jetzt erstmal gar nicht und du isst erstmal etwas" sagte James Mutter die gerade mit einem Tablett belegten Broten herein kam. Sirius wollte etwas sagen, doch Mrs. Potter schüttelte den Kopf und sagte: „ Mach dir keine Sorgen. Henry hat mit Professor Dumbledore gesprochen und er hielt es für das Beste, wenn du erstmal hier bleibst. In den nächsten Ferien kannst du natürlich auch gerne kommen." Sirius lächelte schwach und sagte: „ Das ist sehr nett von euch. Danke." „ Nichts zu danken und jetzt iss erstmal etwas."

Sie stellte das Tablett auf dem Tisch neben dem Bett und verließ den Raum. Sirius, Remus und James nahmen sich ein Brot und fingen an, schweigend, zu essen. „Warum hast du mir nicht geschrieben?" fragte James nach einer Weile. Sirius hob die Schultern und schwieg. Nach dem essen schloss er die Augen und schlief wieder ein. Als er das nächste Mal wach wurde ging es ihm schon etwas besser, er ließ die Augen geschlossen und holte tief Luft. „Nein James, so leid es mir auch tut, aber ich muss nach Hause." hörte er Remus plötzlich leise sagen. „Aber warum denn?" fragte James enttäuscht. „Du weißt was ich bin und ich möchte gerne zu diesem Zeitpunkt zu Hause sein. Danach kann ich gerne wieder kommen." antwortete Remus. Warum ausgerechnet Remus dachte Sirius und öffnete die Augen.

James saß, im Schneidersitz, auf seinem Bett und hatte den Blick auf den Boden gerichtet. Remus stand vor seinem Bett und packte seine Sachen ein. Sirius hatte schon im 1 Schuljahr die Vermutung das Remus nicht 1-mal im Monat zu irgendwelchen Beerdigungen oder Krankheitsfällen nach Hause musste, sondern das er die ganze Zeit in Hogwarts war und ihnen etwas verheimlichte. Wie sich 2 Jahre später herausstellte hatte er Recht. Remus ist ein Werwolf und verbrachte an Vollmond die Nächte in der Heulenden Hütte. Bevor Sirius etwas sagen konnte hörte er plötzlich eine, wohlbekannte, Stimme. „Ich schwöre dir, wenn er hier ist werde ich ihn nach Hause schleifen!" Sofort war Sirius aus dem Bett und rannte ans Fenster. An der Eingangstür standen seine Eltern. „Du solltest dich lieber wieder hinlegen" sagte James vom Bett aus. Sirius drehte sich, blass, zu ihm um und stotterte: „ Das…das sind…sind…m…meine Eltern." Sofort waren Remus und James bei ihm und sahen aus dem Fenster. „Woher wissen sie wo du bist?" fragte Remus verwundert. Sirius hob die Schultern und sagte: „Das liegt ja wohl auf der Hand. Dad bringt mich um." „Wir sollten irgendwie Dumbledore bescheid geben" meinte James besorgt. Remus nickte und so rannte James aus dem Raum. „Leg dich wieder hin" sagte Remus nach einer Weile. Sirius gehorchte und setzte sich auf sein Bett. Plötzlich wurde die Tür aufgerissen und Sirius Dad stand, mit gezücktem Zauberstab, im Raum. Sein Blick viel sofort auf seinen Sohn und er rief: „ Cruchio!" Sirius schrie auf und krümmte sich vor schmerzen. Sekunden später hörte der schmerz auf und Dumbledore stand mit James im Zimmer. „Geht es dir gut, Sirius?" fragte der Direktor sanft. Der angesprochene nickte knapp und sah zu seinem Vater, der bewegungslos im Raum lag.

„Keine Sorge, ich werde ihn ins Ministerium bringen" sagte Dumbledore und war Sekunden später mit Mr. Black verschwunden. „Das war knapp" sagte James und setzte sich zu Sirius aufs Bett. „Ja, das war es. Gut, dass Dumbledore so schnell hier war. Ich glaube kaum, dass Sirius den Fluch lange ausgehalten hätte." sagte Remus. „Ich habe ihn schon 5 Minuten durchgehalten bevor ich Bewusstlos wurde" sagte Sirius zitternd. James und Remus schluckten, schwiegen aber. Nach einer Weile räusperte Remus sich und sagte: „ Ich muss los." James nickte und sah zu Boden. „Remus danach kommst du aber wieder, oder?" fragte Sirius. „Wenn meine Mutter es erlaubt" nickte Remus. Sirius und James begleiteten ihn noch bis zum Kamin. „Bis dann" sagte Remus und war verschwunden.


	2. Überraschungen

Sirius merkte wie James ihn ansah und wandte seinen Blick zu ihm. „Im Esszimmer stehen die Bücher über Animagi" sagte James leise. Sirius dachte nach. Was wenn etwas schief ginge? Es war ganz schön Riskant im Hause Potter so etwas durchzuführen „Was denkst du?" fragte James plötzlich. „Lass uns die Bücher holen" entgegnete Sirius und beide verließen das Zimmer.

Im Esszimmer fanden sie die beiden Bücher über Animagi und gingen damit wieder in James Zimmer. Dort setzten sie sich auf ihre Betten und fingen an zu lesen.

2 Stunden später sagte James: „ Hier steht etwas nützliches." Sirius sah auf und sagte: „ Ließ vor." James räusperte sich und fing an zu lesen.

„_Die Transfikation sollte nur von erfahrenen_ _Zauberern und Hexen durchgeführt werden. Sie kann schmerzlich oder sogar tödlich enden. Mit dem Zauberspruch „Aninature" wird sich herausstellen ob die Person dazu bestimmt ist die Transfikation durchzuführen. Wenn, nach dem Zauber, die Person rot leuchtet sollte diese es nicht weiter versuchen. Sollte sie grünlich leuchten besteht keine Gefahr."_

James sah zu Sirius. Dieser grinste und zog seinen Zauberstab. James hatte seinen schon in der Hand und so riefen sie beide: „Aninature!"

Im ersten Moment geschah gar nichts, doch dann fingen beide an grünlich zu leuchten. „Super!" sagte James aufgeregt. Sirius nickte heftig und ließ weiter.

Ein paar Stunden später hatte er etwas entdeckt. Denken Sie ganz fest an Ihr Wunsch Tier und sprechen sie den Zauberspruch _Anima _Sirius konzentrierte sich und nuschelte „Anima."

Ein kurzer Schmerz zog sich durch seinen Körper und dann sah er plötzlich alles aus einer anderen Perspektive. Er hatte es tatsächlich geschafft sich in einen Hund zu verwandeln. Er verwandelte sich zurück und sagte: „ James hast du das gesehen?"

Sein Freund hob den Kopf und sah ihn an. „Was soll ich gesehen haben?" „Ich war ein Hund" sagte Sirius aufgeregt. „Lass sehen" sagte James begeistert.

Sirius konzentrierte sich und verwandelte sich wieder in den Hund. James riss die Augen auf und sagte: „ Mensch du bist kein Hund, du bist ein halber Grimm." Sirius verwandelte sich wieder zurück und sagte: „Los probier es mal." James nickte und Sirius erklärte ihm was er zu tun hatte. „Anima" sagte James und Sekunden später stand ein Hirsch mit einem prächtigen Geweih vor Sirius. Dieser riss die Augen auf und starrte den Hirsch begeistert an. James verwandelte sich zurück und Sirius sagte: „ Du warst ein Hirsch." James nickte begeistert und sagte: „ Mir sind gerade Spitznamen für uns eingefallen."

„Lass hören" sagte Sirius gespannt. „Remus nennen wir Moony, wegen der Verwandlung bei Vollmond. Dich nennen wir Tatze, wegen den großen Pfoten und mich nennen wir Krone." „Hört sich super an" sagte Sirius. James nickte und die beiden brachten die Bücher wieder weg.

2 Tage später kam Remus wieder. Er sah etwas blas aus, grinste die beiden aber an. „Hey Moony" sagte James lächelnd. „Moony?" fragte Remus verwirrt. „James hat uns Spitznamen gegeben" antwortete Sirius. „Ach, und wie heißt ihr?" fragte Remus.

„Krone" meldete sich James. „Und Tatze" sagte Sirius. Remus sah beide fragend an. „Wir haben dir etwas zu sagen" erklärte James. „Besser gesagt zu Zeigen" ergänzte Sirius.

Remus nickte verunsichert und die beiden Verwandelten sich. Remus riss die Augen auf und starrte die beiden an. Sirius und James verwandelten sich zurück und Remus öffnete den Mund um etwas zu sagen, brachte aber kein Ton heraus.

„Na, was sagst du?" fragte James grinsend. „Ich…das….wie habt ihr das gemacht?" stammelte Remus. „Wir sind Animagi" antwortete Sirius. „Aber das ist nicht möglich", sagte Remus, „ihr seid erst in der 5 Klasse." „Wir haben es einfach versucht" sagte James achselzuckend. „Seid ihr gemeldet?" fragte Remus nun. Die beiden schüttelten den Kopf. „Ihr wisst schon das, das Illegal ist?" fragte Remus. „Mensch Moony", sagte Sirius, „wir halten das Geheim. Mach dir keine Sorgen." Remus nickte verunsichert und setzte sich auf James Bett. Sirius setzte sich auf sein eigenes und James neben ihn.

Eine ganze Weile später fragte James: „Remus…erzählst du uns wie du…du ein…Werwolf wurdest?" Remus holte tief Luft, verzog das Gesicht und fing an leise zu erzählen.

„Als ich 5 Jahre alt war nahm mein Vater mich mit zum Campen. Es war wirklich schön dort. Ganz in der nähe war ein See und ein Wald. Na ja, abends erzählte mir mein Vater eine Geschichte über Werwölfe. Ich hatte solche Angst, dass ich nicht schlafen konnte. Mitten in der Nacht hörte ich dann ein Geräusch. Ich krabbelte aus dem Zelt und sah genau in zwei große Gelbe Augen. Wie gelähmt hockte ich da und konnte nichts tun. Der Werwolf allerdings packte mich und ich schrie endlich. Mein Vater schaffte es irgendwie das Monster zu vertreiben, sonst wäre ich jetzt wohl tot."

Er holte tief Luft und sah zu Boden. „Wo hat er dich gebissen?" fragte Sirius leise. Remus hob sein Hemd hoch. Auf seiner Brust sah man eine große, blasse Nabe die ca. 15 cm lang war. „Die Ärzte meinen es gäbe kein Heilmittel dagegen und das Werwölfe nicht gerne gesehen werden" sagte Remus bedrückt und ließ sein Hemd wieder runter.

Am Abend saßen die 3 Freunde dann beim essen mit James Eltern. Keiner der 3 hatte richtig Hunger und so fragte Mrs. Potter: „Schmeckt es euch nicht, Jungs?" „Doch", antwortete Sirius, „es ist lecker. Aber irgendwie habe ich keinen Hunger." Die andern beiden nickten.

„Was bedrückt euch?" fragte Mr. Potter. James und Sirius sahen kurz zu Remus und dann zu Boden. „Hast du es ihnen erzählt, Remus?" fragte Mrs. Potter. Remus sah sie erschrocken an, nickte aber. „Deine Eltern haben uns alles erzählt. Es tut uns wirklich Leid für dich, aber wir haben kein Problem damit. Du bist ein netter Junge und daran ändert sich auch nichts." Mrs. Potter lächelte ihn an und Mr. Potter nickte. „Du kannst froh sein so gute Freunde gefunden zu haben. Nicht alle denken so wie die beiden hier." Remus lächelte und nickte.

„Dad? Wie alt muss man sein um ein Animagus zu werden?" fragte James plötzlich ernst. Mrs. Potter ließ ihre Gabel fallen und sah ihren Sohn erschrocken an. Mr. Potter räusperte sich und antwortete: „Um an einem Animagi Training teil zu nehmen, muss man 17 sein. Da man es ohne Training nicht schafft ist also das Alter auf 17 Jahren festgelegt worden."

„Und was ist wenn es jemand ohne Training schafft?" fragte Sirius. „Es hat noch keiner unter 17 Jahren geschafft ein Animagi zu werden. Außer die Schule bietet Kurse an" antwortete Mr. Potter ruhig. „Wie kommt ihr den darauf?" fragte Mrs. Potter. James sah zu Sirius und dieser nickte. „Weil wir vor 1 ½ Jahren die Bücher in der Bibliothek gefunden haben" antwortete James nervös. „James, du weißt das du alle Bücher lesen darfst, also warum fragst du?" fragte Mr. Potter nun. „Nun ja, als Remus uns vor 2 Jahren erzählte das er ein Werwolf ist haben Sirius und ich uns vorgenommen welche zu werden" antwortete James leise. Mr. Potter lächelte die beiden nur an. „Da müsst ihr wohl noch 2 Jahre warten"

James nickte Sirius leicht zu und dieser Verwandelte sich in einen Hund. Mrs. Potter schlug die Hände vor den Mund, Mr. Potter wurde blass und Remus sagte leise: „Ich wusste das, dass Ärger gibt!" „Sirius, um Himmels willen" sagte Mrs. Potter nun hysterisch und sah ihn mit großen Augen an. „Mum beruhig dich" sagte James. Sirius verwandelte sich zurück und fragte: „Also, können wir uns gefahrlos registrieren lassen?"

Mr. Potter fand nun auch seine Stimme wieder und fragte: „Was heißt hier wir?" „Na, James ist auch ein Animagus" sagte Sirius. Mrs. Potter vergrub das Gesicht in den Händen und Mr. Potter sagte ruhig: „James, verwandle dich bitte." Sein Sohn stand zögernd auf, trat ein paar Schritte zurück und verwandelte sich.

Mr. Potter riss die Augen auf und stotterte: „Du…du bist…bist…ein Hirsch." Mrs. Potter sah nun auf und wurde noch blasser. James verwandelte sich nun ebenfalls zurück und sah seinen Vater fragend an. „Henry nun sag schon was!" sagte Mrs. Potter eine weile später.

Mr. Potter holte tief Luft und sagte: „Ich möchte das dies niemand erfährt. Was ihr getan habt ist strafbar. Ich hoffe ihr wisst das!" James und Sirius nickten und sahen zu Boden. „Gut, geht jetzt bitte auf euer Zimmer!" damit war das Gespräch für Mr. Potter beendet.

Am nächsten Morgen kamen ihre Hogwarts Briefe. Wie jedes Jahr wurden sie daran erinnert am 01. September um 11 Uhr mit den Hogwarts Express zu fahren. Sirius schmiss den Brief in eine Ecke und zog sich an.

James überflog die Bücherliste und blieb bei einem Bestimmten Buch hängen. Warum sollen wir ein Buch über Animagi kaufen? dachte er. „Ob wir dieses Jahr wohl Animagi Training haben?" fragte Remus plötzlich. James hob die Schultern und zog sich ebenfalls an.

Als sie 10 Minuten später die Küche betraten saßen die Potters schon am Tisch. „Morgen" sagten die drei und setzten sich ebenfalls. Mr. Potter nickte nur und Mrs. Potter sagte: „Morgen. Wir gehen gleich in die Winkelgasse, also beeilt euch ein bisschen."

Nach dem Frühstück brachen sie also auf. „Wir treffen uns in 3 Stunden im Tropfenden Kessel" sagte Mrs. Potter und war verschwunden. James, Sirius und Remus seufzten und gingen los. Als sie „Florish & Blots" wieder verließen stieß Sirius James an und sagte: „Da sind die Mädels." James sah auf, grinste und ging los.

„Oh hallo Potter" sagte Alex, ein schwarzhaariges Mädchen und schaute sich um, als sie Remus erblickte fing sie an zu strahlen und lief ihm entgegen. Lucy, ein Mädchen mit langen blauen Haaren, hatte sich an Sirius geschmissen und Lily sah James an.

„Hallo" sagte sie ohne eine Miene zu verziehen. „Hey, wie war dein Sommer?" fragte James nervös. „Bis jetzt ganz gut" antwortete Lily. „Wenn ich dich nerve geh ich wieder" sagte James enttäuscht und drehte sich um. „Habe ich das gesagt?", fragte Lily schnell, „Wenn dann tut es mir leid."

James blieb überrascht stehen und sah sie an. Lily sah ihn in die Augen und zum ersten Mal sah James nicht diese Abneigung darin sondern leichtes Interesse. Ganz Automatisch hob er seine Hand um sie durch sein Haar zu führen, doch auf halbem Wege ließ er sie wieder sinken und grinste entschuldigend.

„Weißt du dass ich dich gerade das erste Mal sprachlos sehe, James Potter" sagte Lily und lächelte leicht. „Ja, ähm… weißt du…," James brach Kopfschüttelnd ab holte tief Luft und fing neu an: „Ich bin nur überrascht. Normalerweise verschwindest du schon nachdem ich das erste Wort gesagt habe."

Lilys lächeln wurde breiter und sie sagte: „ Nun ja, da Lucy und Alex gerade beschäftigt sind, und du der einzige bist den ich hier kenne, dachte ich mir das ich mich mal mit dir unterhalten könnte." James zog überrascht die Augenbrauen hoch und sah sie an. Als Lily merkte das er nichts erwidern würde fragte sie: „Und wie war dein Sommer?" James hob die Schultern und sagte: „ Ganz gut soweit. Remus ist seit der 1 Ferienwoche bei mir und Sirius wohnt jetzt bei uns."

„Wieso das?" fragte Lily verwundert. „Er ist von zu Hause abgehauen, sein Vater will ihn in Slytherin sehen und ist natürlich nicht begeistert ihn in Gryffindor zu haben." antwortete James. „Und deshalb ist er abgehauen?" fragte Lily. „Wenn dich dein Vater jeden Tag mit dem Cruchio Fluch belegen würde, würdest du das auch tun" sagte James ernst. „Er hat…Beim Merlin!" sagte Lily erschrocken. „Dumbledore hat seinen Vater ins Ministerium gebracht und Sirius bleibt jetzt erstmal bei uns" sagte James.

Lily nickte erschrocken und sagte: „Das wusste ich nicht. Tut mir leid. Ich dachte immer Black wäre so ein verwöhnter Bengel der alles bekommt wenn er nur mit der Wimper zuckt." James schüttelte den Kopf und sagte: „Das dachte ich auch erst, aber als er im 1 Jahr einen Heuler von seiner Mutter bekommen hat, weil er nach Gryffindor gekommen ist, habe ich mit ihm gesprochen und seit dem sind wir Freunde." Lily nickte und ließ sich auf eine Mauer nieder. James stand vor ihr und sah zu Boden.

„Weißt du, meine Eltern starben vor 2 Jahren bei einem Autounfall und jetzt wohne ich bei meiner Schwester. Sie hasst mich, weil ich anders bin als sie. Jetzt ist ihr Freund zu uns gezogen und ich habe es zu Hause nicht leicht. Ich weiß also wie es für Black ist." James sah sie erschrocken an. „Warum gehst du nicht zu einer Freundin?" Lily schüttelte den Kopf und sagte: „Ich will niemanden zur last fallen, außerdem weiß es niemand und ich möchte auch das es so bleibt."

James nickte und wollte etwas sagen, doch Sirius rief: „Hey James! Komm wir müssen los!" James sah auf die Uhr und stellte fest, dass sie sich in 10 Minuten mit seinen Eltern treffen würden. „Tja, ich muss los" sagte er an Lily gewandt. „Schade, es war echt schön mit dir" sagte sie traurig.

James zögerte, dann sagte er: „Wir…wir können uns ja noch mal treffen, wenn du willst." „Ja, gerne", sagte Lily und lächelte ihn an, „ich wohne im Ligusterweg Nr. 4. Wenn du willst kannst du einfach ab 11 Uhr vorbei kommen und wir können irgendwo hin gehen." James nickte, streckte ihr die Hand hin und sagte: „Mach ich. Auf Wiedersehen Lily." Lily ergriff seine Hand und sagte: „Ich freu mich schon. Bis Bald James."

Auf dem Weg zum Tropfenden Kessel war James sehr Ruhig und seine beiden Freunde sahen sich besorgt an, schwiegen aber. Mr. und Mrs. Potter warteten bereits auf sie und sahen ihren Sohn überrascht an, als sie ihn so Nachdenklich sahen.

James war den ganzen Tag über sehr schweigsam und so spielten Sirius und Remus Zauberschach. James lag auf seinem Bett und dachte über Lilys letzte Worte nach. Ein breites lächeln breitete sich auf seinem Gesicht aus und er schloss zufrieden die Augen.

Nach dem Abendessen sagte er dann: „Leute, stört es euch, wenn ich euch Morgen alleine lasse?" „Wo willst du denn hin?" fragte Sirius überrascht und sah ihn an. „ Ich muss etwas erledigen" antwortete James ausweichend. „Nein, mach ruhig. Sirius und ich wollten uns sowieso mit Alex und Lucy treffen" sagte Remus. James nickte erleichtert und ging zu Bett.


	3. Lily Evans

**PiaMcKinnon**: Danke für das Lob. Hoffe du ließt weiter.

**Pemaroth:** Hm…werde es mal versuchen. Danke für den Tipp.

**Alexiel86**: Danke. Das mit dem Beta Leser ist leichter gesagt als getan. Finde niemanden

der Beta Lesen möchte.

So, nun viel Spaß beim nächsten Chapter.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Am nächsten Morgen trat James um kurz vor 11 Uhr in den Kamin und sagte: „Ligusterweg 7" Sekunden später fand er sich im Hause von Mrs. Figg wieder. „Oh, Hallo James" sagte diese überrascht. „Hallo Arabella", sagte James und trat aus dem Kamin, „Tschuldigung das ich einfach so rein Platze, aber ich wollte zu Lily Evans und da war dein Kamin am nächsten"

Mrs. Figg lächelte und sagte: „Schon Gut, James. Mein Haus und Kamin steht dir immer offen. Ich wünsche euch beiden viel Spaß" James lächelte, bedankte sich und trat auf die Strasse.

Nach wenigen Schritten stand er vor Haus Nr. 4. Er holte tief Luft und klopfte an. Eine Pferdegesichtige Frau öffnete ihm die Tür. „Ja!" fragte sie ihn schlecht Gelaunt. „Ähm, Entschuldigung das ich Sie störe, aber ist Lily vielleicht da?" fragte James höflich.

Die Frau sah ihn noch einmal prüfend an, dann drehte sie sich um und schrie: „Lily! Komm sofort her!" James hörte wie jemand die Treppe runter eilte und dann stand Lily vor ihm. Als sie ihn sah fing sie an zu strahlen und sagte: „Hallo James. Ich bin sofort bei dir."

Sie schnappte sich ihre Schuhe, trat zu ihm raus und schloss die Tür. „War das deine Schwester?" fragte James leise. Lily nickte, zog sich ihre Schuhe an und sagte: „Ja, leider!" Sie gingen zurück auf die Strasse und James fragte: „Und wohin gehen wir?" Lily dachte einen Moment nach, dann sagte sie: „Ein paar Strassen weiter gibt es einen Park. Dort ist es immer sehr ruhig. Ich gehe dort immer hin wenn ich alleine sein will." James nickte und die beiden gingen los.

„Wart ihr noch lange in der Winkelgasse?" fragte James nach einer Weile. „Nein, ich zumindest nicht. Alex und Lucy haben nur noch von Black und Lupin gesprochen und irgendwann bin ich dann gegangen. Wo sind die beiden eigentlich?" James grinste und sagte: „Nun die sind mit Alex und Lucy verabredet."

Lily schüttelte lächelnd den Kopf und setzte sich auf eine der Schaukeln. James stellte sich hinter sie und schubste sie leicht an. „Wie bist du eigentlich her gekommen?" fragte Lily plötzlich. „Eine deiner Nachbarinnen ist eine gute Freundin meiner Mutter. Ich habe also ihren Kamin benutzt." antwortete James. Lily nickte und fragte plötzlich leise: „Sag mal, würdest du mir vielleicht bei meinen Verwandlungsaufgaben helfen? Ich komm da einfach nicht weiter." „Klar, kein Problem" antwortete James. Lily schenkte ihn ein lächeln und sprang von der Schaukel.

Gemeinsam schlenderten sie zurück und verschwanden in Lilys Zimmer. 1 Stunde später hatte Lily ihren Aufsatz fertig und gab James einen Kuss auf die Wange. „Danke" sagte sie leise und lächelte. „Kein Problem" erwiderte James überrascht und fuhr sich abwesend über die Wange.

„Lily komm sofort her. Du meinst wohl das du den ganzen Tag Faullenzen kannst, du Miststück!" schrie plötzlich ihre Schwester durchs Haus. James zuckte zusammen und Lily sah plötzlich sehr traurig aus. „Du musst jetzt leider gehen" sagte sie ohne ihn anzusehen.

„Lily ich….möchtest du wirklich das ich gehe?" fragte James stockend. Sie schüttelte den Kopf und sagte: „Nein, aber wenn du bleibst dann…dann…" Sie brach ab und vergrub ihr Gesicht in den Händen. James legte ihr eine Hand auf die Schultern und sagte: „Ist ja gut. Wenn du ärger bekommst gehe ich lieber." „Vernon schlägt mich" sagte Lily leise. James horchte auf. „Wer ist Vernon!" fragte er ernst. „Der Freund meiner Schwester" antwortete Lily und wusch sich die Tränen mit der Hand weg.

„Lily, du willst deinen Freundinnen nicht zur last fallen, aber hier lass ich dich auch nicht" sagte James. „Was soll das heißen?" fragte Lily. „Ich möchte dass du mit zu mir kommst" sagte James zärtlich. „James nein, ich möchte niemanden zur last fallen" sagte Lily nicht ganz überzeugend. „Du fällst niemanden zur last, unser Haus ist so groß, dass es meinen Eltern gar nicht auffallen würde das du da bist" sagte James lächelnd. „Aber…" fing Lily an, doch James unterbrach sie. „Los Pack deine Sachen zusammen" Lily zögerte noch einen Moment, dann stand sie auf und fing an zu Packen.

10 Minuten später standen sie dann im Korridor. „Was hast du vor!" fragte Petunia zornig. „Lily kommt mit zu mir!" antwortete James, öffnete die Tür und trat nach draußen. Lily folgte ihm und schloss die Tür. „Und jetzt?" fragte Lily ängstlich. „Wir gehen zu Mrs. Figg und von dort aus reisen wir zu mir" antwortete James und ging los.

Mrs. Figg war empört zu hören was mit Lily passiert war und ließ sie ohne lange Worte ihren Kamin benutzen. James Eltern stimmten auch sofort zu, dass Lily bei ihnen bleiben konnte und so verstauten sie Lilys Sachen im Gästezimmer. Danach gingen sie in James Zimmer und Lily fing wieder an zu weinen. James nahm sie in den Arm und Lily klammerte sich an ihn.

Sie bemerkte nicht dass Sirius und Remus das Zimmer betraten und sie überrascht ansahen. James schenkte den Beiden nur einen bösen Blick und die beiden setzten sich auf Sirius Bett und schwiegen. „Lily? Sirius und Remus sind hier" sagte James leise. Lily, die mittlerweile aufgehört hatte zu weinen, hob den Kopf und sah die beiden an.

„Hallo" sagte sie leise und ließ James los. „Ähm…Hi" sagte Sirius immer noch überrascht. „Hallo Lily" sagte Remus und lächelte sie an, danach sahen beide fragend James an. „Lily bleibt die Ferien über hier" sagte dieser ernst, stand auf und trat zum Fenster.

„Aha" sagte Sirius nur. „James hat mich her gebracht" sagte Lily und sah zu Boden. „Was ist passiert?" fragte Remus. „Der Freund ihrer Schwester schlägt sie" antwortete James und blitzte seine Freunde an. Sirius zuckte wie unter einen Fausthieb zusammen und Remus riss die Augen auf.

„Ähm, warum bist du hier?" fragte Sirius nach einer Weile zögernd. „Hast du nicht zugehört!" fragte James genervt. „Nein, das meine ich nicht", sagte Sirius schnell, „ich meine warum sie ausgerechnet bei DIR ist?" James wollte antworten doch Lily stand auf, sah zu Boden und sagte leise: „Ich wollte niemanden zur last fallen. Lucy und Alex wissen davon auch gar nichts. James war heute bei mir und hat mitbekommen wie meine Schwester mich behandelt. Ich erzählte ihm also das Vernon, der Freund meiner Schwester, mich schlägt und James wollte das ich mit komme." Sie sah die beiden nun an und fügte hinzu: „Ich möchte das Lucy und Alex nichts davon erfahren. Weder das ich hier bin noch das ich geschlagen wurde, Okay?"

Remus und Sirius nickten. „Gut und jetzt lasst uns irgendetwas machen, damit Lily auf andere Gedanken kommt" sagte James und zog sich auf die Fensterbank. „Wir könnten Zauberschach spielen" schlug Sirius vor. „Falls du es noch nicht bemerkt hast. Zauberschach spielt man zu zweit und wir sind vier" antwortete Remus geduldig.

Lily musste grinsen und drehte sich zu James um. Dieser sah aus als ob er sich nicht entscheiden könnte zu lachen oder genervt auszusehen. „Wir könnten Lily das Haus zeigen" meinte Remus. „Das machen wir Morgen" meinte James und dachte nach. Lily war derweil ans Fenster getreten und sah sich das Grundstück der Potters an.

„Sag mal James", sagte sie leise, „könnt ihr mir Quidditch beibringen?" James sah sie überrascht an, dann lächelte er und sagte: „Klar, los kommt wir spielen jetzt Quidditch." Die vier machten sich also auf den Weg nach draußen, dort besorgte James vier Besen und eine Kiste mit Quidditch Bällen.

„Also Lily, es gibt 7 Spieler beim Quidditch. 1 Hüter, 2 Treiber, 3 Jäger und 1 Sucher. Da wir nur 4 Leute sind, Spielen wir 2 gegen 2. Jeder hat einen Hüter und einen Jäger." erklärte James und stellte die Kiste ab.

„Und was machen die Spieler?" fragte Lily. „Der Hüter ist glaube ich klar. Die Treiber versuchen die Klatscher auf die Gegnerische Mannschaft zu schlagen. Die Jäger versuchen den Quaffel durch die Torringe zu werfen und der Sucher versucht den Schnatz zu fangen" erklärte Sirius.

Lily sah ziemlich verwirrt aus. James öffnete die Kiste und sagte: „Das ist der Quaffel" Er warf Lily den Ball zu und diese fing ihn geschickt auf. „Quaffel, die Jäger werfen ihn durch die Torringe" sagte sie. James nickte, legte den Ball zurück in die Kiste und zeigte auf einen Klatscher. „Den lass ich jetzt nicht raus. Ist mir zu anstrengend den wieder da rein zu kriegen." Lily nickte und fragte: „Und das ist der Schnatz?" James nickte und hielt ihr den Schnatz hin.

Lily wollte nach ihn greifen, doch der Schnatz flatterte mit den Flügeln und war verschwunden. „Wo ist er hin?" fragte Lily und sah sich um. „Der Schnatz ist schwer zu finden, deshalb gibt es die Sucher. Die halten das ganze Spiel über Ausschau danach. Wer den Schnatz fängt bekommt 150 Punkte." sagte Remus.

Lily nickte und drehte sich zu James um, der gerade auf seinen Besen stieg und in die Luft sauste. Kurze Zeit später landete er wieder und steckte den Schnatz zurück in die Kiste. „Ich bin Sucher in unserer Schulmannschaft" erklärte er auf Lilys verwunderten Blick.

„Wer spielt mit wem?" fragte Remus nun und setzte sich auf seinen Besen. „Weiß nicht" antwortete Sirius der Kopf über in der Luft hing. „Ich glaube es wäre ziemlich unfair, wenn Sirius und ich in einer Mannschaft wären" meinte James. „Wir Losen es einfach aus", sagte Lily, „wann habt ihr Geburtstag?"

„31. Oktober" antwortete James. „28. September" sagte Remus. „19. Juli" sagte Sirius und setzte sich wieder normal auf seinen Besen. „Gut, James spielt mit Remus zusammen, da die beiden nur 1 Monat nacheinander Geburtstag haben. Sirius und ich spielen zusammen da ich am 12. Mai Geburtstag habe" sagte Lily. „Gut, ich bin Hüter" sagte Remus und flog davon. „Na dann" sagte Sirius und flog ebenfalls zu den Torringen. James gab Lily den Quaffel und sagte: „Gut, wir spielen bis 50." Lily nickte und flog los. James war überrascht wie gut sie fliegen konnte, folgte ihr aber gekonnt. Lily merkte dass James hinter ihr war und beschleunigte.

Kurz darauf stand es dann 10: 0 für Lily und Sirius. Das Spiel dauerte länger als sie dachten, Lily und James nahmen sich oft, sehr gekonnt, den Quaffel ab und Remus und Sirius hielten fast jeden Ball. 4 Stunden später, es stand 30: 30, rief Mrs. Potter sie zum essen. James brachte die Besen und Bälle weg und ging dann mit den anderen rein. „Na wer hat gewonnen?" fragte Mr. Potter. „Keiner. Lily spielt heute das erste Mal Quidditch aber sie ist einfach nur super" antwortete Sirius und lud sich Nudeln auf seinen Teller.

Nach dem essen und einer dusche saßen die vier in James Zimmer und unterhielten sich. „Wir haben dieses Jahr Animagi Training", sagte Lily, „ich hoffe mal dass ich einer werden kann." „Was willst du denn werden, Lils?" fragte Sirius.

„Ich weiß nicht, ich habe so an eine Katze oder ähnliches gedacht", antwortete Lily, „und ihr?" Remus grinste schief und sagte: „Ich glaube kaum das ich ein Animagi werden kann" Sirius und James sahen ihn mit großen Augen an und Lily sagte: „Ich habe ein Buch über Werwölfe gelesen, dort stand das begabte Zauberer, trotz ihres Problems, eine Animagi Form annehmen können."

„Du weißt das Remus ein Werwolf ist?" fragte Sirius überrascht. „Klar, schon seid 1 Jahr", antwortete sie, „also was wollt ihr werden?" „Wir sind seid 5 Tagen schon welche, aber das darf keiner erfahren" antwortete James leise.

„Wie…wie habt ihr das geschafft?" fragte Lily verwundert. „Als Remus uns vor 2 Jahren erzählt hat was er ist, dachten James und ich, dass wir ihn helfen wollen und haben uns alle möglichen Bücher über Animagi raus gesucht" antwortete Sirius. „Aber…ohne Training?" fragte Lily verwirrt. „In den Büchern stand eigentlich alles ganz genau beschrieben", sagte James, „so schwer ist es gar nicht."

Lily sah die beiden abwechselnd an, dann fing sie an zu grinsen und sagte: „Guter Scherz Jungs, fast wäre ich drauf rein gefallen." „Sie glaubt uns nicht" stellte Sirius fest und stand auf. „Was habt ihr erwartet?" fragte Remus und schüttelte den Kopf.

Sirius hob die Schultern und Sekunden später stand ein großer schwarzer Hund im Zimmer. Lily riss die Augen auf und stotterte: „Er…er…sie…" „Ganz ruhig Lils", sagte Sirius der sich zurück verwandelt hatte, „es ist wirklich nicht so schwer."

James reichte ihr ein Buch und sagte: „Hier steht alles drin was man wissen muss. Wenn du willst kannst du mal ausprobieren ob du einer werden kannst" Lily nahm das Buch und sagte: „Wir dürfen in den Ferien nicht Zaubern." „Hier schon", antwortete Sirius und setzte sich wieder, „auf dem Haus liegt soviel Magie das es nicht auffällt." Lily nickte, stand auf und fragte: „Was muss ich tun?" „Du musst deinen Zauberstab auf dich richten und _Aninature _sagen" erklärte James. Lily zog ihren Zauberstab aus der Tasche, richtete ihn auf sich selber und sagte: „Aninature!"

Ein grüner Schimmer ging von ihr aus und Sirius klatschte erfreut in die Hände. „Super, du kannst einer werden" sagte James und strahlte übers ganze Gesicht. Lily lächelte, setzte sich wieder und sagte: „Versuch es doch auch mal Remus" Dieser seufzte, zog seinen Zauberstab und wiederholte das gesagte. Er leuchtete ebenfalls grün. „Hey Moony, du bist bald ein Animagi" rief Sirius und hüpfte durchs Zimmer. „Glückwunsch Kumpel" sagte James und klopfte Remus auf die Schulter.

„Moony?" fragte Lily verwirrt. „Mein Spitzname, wegen Vollmond" erklärte Remus. Lily nickte und sah James an. „Sirius ist Tatze, wegen seinen großen Pfoten bei der Verwandlung und ich bin Krone." sagte James, stand auf und Verwandelte sich. Lily riss die Augen auf und starrte den Hirschen an. „Wow" brachte sie nur heraus und James verwandelte sich grinsend zurück.

„Lily, du musst uns versprechen es niemanden zu erzählen, selbst Alex und Lucy wissen davon nichts" sagte Sirius und sah sie mit ernstem Gesicht an. Lily sah zu James, dessen grinsen auch verschwunden war und dann zu Remus der sie ebenfalls ernst ansah. „Ich verspreche euch, euer Geheimnis ist bei mir sicher" sagte sie und hielt 3 Finger in die Höhe.

So, bitte den kleinen Butten nicht ignorieren.


	4. Liebe & Animagus

Da bin ich wieder.

**Pemaroth: **Danke. Deine Frage wird in diesem Chapter beantwortet.

**PiaMcKinnon**Danke das du mir treu bleibst. Hm, ich mochte die gesamte Familie Dursley noch nie wirklich. Außerdem war mir nichts anderes eingefallen um Lily von ihrer Schwester wegzuholen.

So, jetzt geht es weiter. Viel Spaß.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Die nächsten Tage verbrachten die 4 viel draußen und irgendwann kam es ihnen so vor als ob Lily schon immer dazu gehörte. Lily konnte sich gar nicht mehr vorstellen, dass sie Sirius und vor allem James mal verabscheut hatte.

1 Woche später lag James alleine in seinem Zimmer und lass ein Buch. „Morgen James. Wo sind denn die anderen?" fragte Lily und setzte sich auf sein Bett. James legte das Buch weg und sagte: „Morgen. Die beiden sind mit Lucy und Alex verabredet, die werden wohl erst zum Abendessen wieder hier sein."

„Oh, und was machen wir heute?" fragte sie. James stützte sich auf die Ellbogen und sagte: „Keine Ahnung, was willst du denn machen?" Lily legte ihren Kopf schief und sagte: „Mhm, ich habe gestern euern See gesehen. Kann man darin Schwimmen?" „Klar, kann man das" antwortete James und setzte sich nun ganz auf. „Gut, dann lass uns schwimmen gehen" sagte Lily, stand auf und verschwand nach draußen.

James suchte seine Badesachen zusammen und wartete dann vor Lilys Zimmer. 5 Minuten später standen sie vor dem See. James hatte eine Decke ausgebreitet und legte seine Sachen daneben, dann ging er langsam ins Wasser und sah Lily an. Diese tat es ihm nach und kurze Zeit später war eine Wasserschlacht zu Gange.

„Langsam wird mir kalt" sagte Lily 30 Minuten später und zitterte leicht. „Mir auch" antwortete James und die beiden schwammen ans Ufer. James, der zuerst draußen war, warf Lily ein Handtuch zu und fing an sich abzutrocknen. Lily tat es ihm nach und legte sich dann auf die Decke. James, der bereits darauf saß, legte sich auf den Rücken und genoss die wärme der Sonne.

Irgendwann legte Lily plötzlich ihren Kopf auf seinen Bauch und er öffnete verwirrt die Augen. „Ähm, was machst du da?" fragte er. „Du bist bequem" antwortete Lily nur und holte tief Luft. James lächelte, legte einen Arm um ihre Schultern und schloss zufrieden die Augen. Irgendwann schliefen sie dann ein.

Sirius und Remus waren schon um 4 Uhr wieder da und gingen zum See. Als sie Lily und James sahen grinsten die beiden, nahmen eine Handvoll Wasser und schütteten diese über ihre beiden Freunde. Lily sprang schreiend hoch und James setzte sich erschrocken auf.

„Müsst ihr mich so erschrecken!" fragte Lily als sie die beiden erkannte und setzte sich wieder. „Ach lass sie doch" sagte James und legte sich wieder hin. Lily warf den beiden noch einen bösen Blick zu und legte dann ihren Kopf wieder auf James Bauch. „Ich denke ihr wolltet schwimmen?" fragte Sirius. „Waren wir schon" antworteten die beiden gleichzeitig und schlossen die Augen.

„Da haben sich zwei gefunden, Tatze" sagte Remus grinsend. James riss erschrocken die Augen auf und starrte seine Freunde an. Lily jedoch grinste nur, hob ihren Kopf, gab James einen Kuss auf den Mund und sagte: „So und jetzt geht Schwimmen ihr beiden." Damit legte sie sich wieder hin und schloss die Augen.

James sah erschrocken zu Lily und fuhr sich abwesend mit dem Finger über die Lippen. Sirius wirkte genauso erschrocken wie sein Freund und sah Lily an. Remus jedoch grinste nur, zog sich aus und ging ins Wasser. „Was ist denn nun, kommst du rein oder nicht!" rief er Sirius zu. Der jedoch stand da und sah weiterhin Lily an.

Diese öffnete die Augen, sah erst Sirius und dann James an, dann stand sie auf und sagte: „Die müssen sich wohl erstmal erholen." Damit ging sie zu Remus ins Wasser.

„Träume ich?" fragte James leise und sah Lily nach. „Nein, oder wir haben denselben Traum" antwortete Sirius und setzte sich neben James. „Sie hat mich geküsst" sagte James und fing an zu lächeln. „Ich glaube du hast ab heute eine Freundin, Krone" sagte Sirius und legte James einen Arm auf die Schulter.

Glücklich sah James Remus und Lily zu, wie sie um die Wette schwammen. Am Abend saßen die Jungs in James Zimmer und spielten Zauberer schnipp schnapp. Lily war duschen und betrat das Zimmer.

„Was spielt ihr?" fragte sie und ließ sich auf James Bett nieder. „Zauberer Schnipp Schnapp", antwortete Sirius, „und James hat gerade verloren" James seufzte. „Das war jetzt schon das 3 Spiel in Folge. Ich hör auf Leute", damit stand er auf und ließ sich neben Lily auf dem Bett nieder. „Können wir mal reden?" fragte diese und sah ihn an. James nickte und folgte ihr in das Gästezimmer. „Also, worüber möchtest du reden?" fragte James und setzte sich auf die Fensterbank. „Weißt du, ich mag dich wirklich gern, sehr gern sogar und heute Mittag, der Kuss, der war ernst gemeint und nicht nur als scherz." sagte Lily und sah zu Boden. James schwieg und wartete dass sie weiter redete.

„Ich…ich glaube ich habe mich in dich Verliebt" sagte sie nach einer Weile leise. James merkte wie sein Herz anfing schneller zu schlagen. „Ja, also du weißt ja was ich für dich fühle" sagte er unsicher. „Ich habe angst, James!" sagte Lily und sah ihn endlich an. „Angst?" fragte er verwirrt. „Ich habe dich schon länger gemocht", sagte Lily und sah wieder zu Boden, „ immer wenn du mich gefragt hast, ob wir Ausgehen schrie alles in mir JA." „Warum hast du dann immer nein gesagt?" fragte James und glitt von der Fensterbank um sich neben Lily zu setzten.

„Ich…ich…weißt du, Sirius und du, ihr habt nie länger als 1 Monat die selbe Freundin. Ich habe Angst, dass du mich genauso wie die anderen vor mir, nach 1 Monat wieder fallen lässt. Deshalb habe ich immer nein gesagt." erklärte Lily mit zittriger Stimme. James hätte sich am liebsten selber eine rein gehauen.

„Lily, ich liebe dich seid unserem ersten Schuljahr. Ich war gekränkt, dass du immer wieder nein gesagt hast. Die anderen Mädchen lagen mir sozusagen zu Füßen und irgendwann fing ich dann an mit ihnen auszugehen. Es war aber nie das, was ich mir vorgestellt habe, also ließ ich sie wieder fallen. Mit dir ist das etwas ganz anderes. Du bist hübsch, nein wunderschön, Intelligent und bringst mich zum lachen. Die anderen waren hübsch aber sie haben glaube ich nie wirklich verstanden was ich ihnen erzählt habe. Mit Sirius war es das gleiche. Als Lucy ihn nach einem Date fragte schwebte er auf Wolke 7."

Lily sah ihn an und James sah ihr tief in die Wunderschönen Augen. „Meinst du es wirklich ernst mit mir, James Potter!" fragte sie leise. „Tot ernst" antwortete James. Lily lächelte und gab ihn einen langen Kuss.

Am nächsten Tag, es war ein verregneter Samstag, saßen die 4 in Lilys Zimmer und unterhielten sich über die letzten 4 Jahre in Hogwarts. Irgendwann klopfte es an die Fensterscheibe und James ließ die Eule rein. Sie landete vor Remus, dieser nahm ihr den Brief ab und fing an zu lesen. „Der ist von Alex und Lucy", sagte er dann, „die beiden wollen wissen ob wir nicht Lust haben zu ihnen zu kommen." Sirius sah James und Lily an. „Geht ruhig", sagte Lily lächelnd, „wir beide kommen auch ganz gut alleine zurecht." Sirius nickte, stand auf und sagte: „Na dann bis später."

„Und was machen wir jetzt?" fragte James als die beiden weg waren. „Keine Ahnung" antwortete Lily und lehnte sich an ihn. „Was hälst du davon wenn ich dir einen Crash-Kurs in Animagi-Training gebe?" fragte James eine weile später. „Das hört sich gut an", sagte Lily lächelnd, „aber zuerst will ich dich noch mal als Hirsch sehen."

James seufzte, stand auf und verwandelte sich. Lily ging auf ihn zu und streichelte ihn verträumt über den Kopf. „Mir wäre es lieber du würdest das mal tun wenn ich kein Tier bin" sagte James, der immer noch Lilys Hand auf dem Kopf hatte. „Blödmann" sagte Lily und zerstrubelte ihn das Haar noch mehr.

James grinste und sagte: „Also nun zurück zum Thema" Lily nickte und sah ihn gespannt an. „Als erstes musst du ganz fest an das Tier denken, in das du dich verwandeln willst" sagte er. Lily schloss die Augen und nickte dann. „Dann sagst du denn Spruch Aninature!" Lily kniff die Augen zusammen und sagte: „OK… Aninature!"

Vor James saß ein rotes kleines, Bärenähnliches Wesen. Die Ohren waren mit weiß umrandet und drinnen schwarz, die Beine waren ebenfalls schwarz. Nur die Augen, die waren, genau wie Lilys, Diamantgrün. „Oh, bist du süß" sagte James und nahm das Bärenwesen auf den Arm. Lily schnurrte und schloss die Augen.

Als James auf seinem Bett lag verwandelte Lily sich zurück. „Was bist du eigentlich?" fragte James. „Ein roter Panda. Das sind meine Lieblingstiere" antwortete Lily lächelnd. „Was hälst du von Jewels?" fragte James und sah ihr in die Augen.

„Was?" fragte Lily verwirrt. „Dein Spitzname. Jewels. Bei deiner Verwandlung in den Panda, kommen deine Augen richtig gut zur Geltung. Also dachte ich mir Jewels würde passen" erklärte James verträumt und legte seine Arme um Lilys Rücken. „Hm…Jewels? Hört sich gut an" sagte Lily lächelnd und gab ihn einen Kuss. Danach legte sie ihren Kopf auf James Schulter und schlief ein.

2 Stunden später, als sie wieder wach waren, verwandelte Lily sich wieder in Jewels und legte sich auf James Bauch. Dieser schnappte sich ein Buch über Verwandlungen und streichelte Lily abwesend. „Hey Krone! Wo hast du Lily gelassen?" fragte Sirius 30 Minuten später und setzte sich neben ihn. Jewels ließ einen leisen gluckslaut hören und reckte sich. „Der ist ja süß" sagte Sirius und streichelte den Panda über den Kopf. „Das will ich auch meinen" sagte James und schloss das Buch.

Sirius sah ihn an und Lily verwandelte sich zurück. „Danke für das Kompliment" sagte sie lächelnd, gab Sirius einen Kuss auf die Wange und verschwand aus dem Zimmer. Sirius sah ihr perplex hinterher und James fing an zu lachen.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sorry, ist ein bisschen kurz. Schreibe aber schnell weiter. Versprochen.


	5. Hogwarts und seine Probleme

Hallo zusammen. Sorry, wollte eigentlich am Wochenende das nächste Chapter rein setzten, aber dann kam HP 6 und ich musste lesen. Tut mir echt leid. Jetzt habe ich es aber durch und widme mich wieder voll und ganz dieser FF.

Danke an **PiaMcKinnon **die mein treuer Fan ist ;-)

So, nun geht es weiter. Viel Spaß.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Die Zeit verging viel zu schnell und ehe sie sich versahen standen sie auf Gleis 9 ¾. Lily hatte mit den Jungs vereinbart, dass sie es vorläufig geheim hielten, dass sie mit James zusammen ist und vor allem wo sie die Ferien verbracht hatte. James war davon überhaupt nicht begeistert gewesen, stimmte aber nach langen hin und her zu.

Die Jungs hatten ihren Koffer in ein Abteil gebracht und waren dann verschwunden. Lily saß nun alleine im Abteil und lass ein Buch. Irgendwann wurde die Abteiltür aufgerissen und ihre Freundinnen traten rein.

James saß mit Sirius, Remus und Peter in ihrem Abteil und sah aus dem Fenster. Ihm gefiel Lilys Idee überhaupt nicht. Er hätte lieber den ganzen Tag mit ihr verbracht, stattdessen müssten sie sich jetzt heimlich treffen. Er seufzte und schloss die Augen.

Eine ganze Weile später wurde die Abteiltür aufgerissen und Lucy trat, gefolgt von Alex, in das Abteil. „Hey, wo habt ihr Evans gelassen?" hörte James Sirius fragen und öffnete die Augen.

„Die sitzt drüben im Abteil, ließt ein Buch und ist mit ihren Gedanken irgendwo anders" antwortete Lucy. „Außerdem weiß sie das wir die restliche Fahrt über hier sind" meinte Alex und ließ sich auf Remus schoss nieder.

James blieb noch ein paar Minuten sitzen, dann stand er auf und trat aus dem Abteil. Er brauchte jetzt seine Ruhe. Irgendwie bedrückte ihn die Sache mit Lily doch mehr als er dachte.

Lily erging es nicht anders. Sie saß in ihrem Sitz und starrte abwesend auf die Landschaft. Sie war froh jetzt alleine zu sein, so konnte sie in aller ruhe nachdenken. Als es schon dunkel wurde, klopfte es an der Abteiltür und Sirius steckte den Kopf herein.

„Hey" sagte Lily leise und sah wieder aus dem Fenster. „Hey", antwortete Sirius verwirrt, „war James nicht hier?" Lily sah ihn nun doch wieder an. „Nein, ich dachte er wäre bei euch" antwortete sie. Sirius schüttelte den Kopf und sagte: „Er verschwand kurz nachdem Lucy und Alex zu uns kamen, deshalb dachte ich er wäre hier gewesen." Lily schüttelte den Kopf und sah Sirius bedrückt an. „Der taucht schon wieder auf" lächelte dieser und verschwand wieder. Hoffentlich dachte Lily besorgt und holte tief Luft.

James tauchte aber nicht wieder auf. Langsam machte sich Sirius auch sorgen, normalerweise verpasste sein Freund nie das Festessen. Nachdem Dumbledore seine Rede gehalten und das Fest für beendet erklärt hatte, sprang Sirius auf und rannte los.

Der Gemeinschaftsraum war verlassen und so sprintete er die Treppe zum Schlafsaal hoch. Dieser lag still und verlassen vor ihm. Er wollte schon wieder gehen, als ihm zwei Dinge auffielen. Erstens war James Koffer geöffnet und durchsucht worden und zweitens war das Bett seines Freundes schon benutzt worden. Na toll. James hat seinen Tarnumhang an dachte Sirius resigniert und wandte sich der Tür zu.

Doch ein Geräusch ließ ihn innehalten. Verwirrt drehte er sich wieder um und hörte wieder etwas. Es kam vom Fenster. Leise trat er näher und hörte das Geräusch nun deutlicher. Es war ein leises schluchzen. James! schoss es ihm sofort durch den Kopf.

Langsam hob er eine Hand, spürte den leichten Stoff des Tarnumhanges und zog ihn James vom Kopf. Dieser saß mit angezogenen Beinen auf der Fensterbank, hatte das Gesicht in den Händen vergraben und zitterte leicht.

Sirius legte seinem Freund eine Hand auf die Schulter, dieser zuckte zusammen und hob den Kopf. Sirius sah ihn zwei Rotgequollene Augen, aus dem leise Tränen flossen. „Was ist los?" fragte Sirius sanft und ging in die Hocke. James schüttelte den Kopf, wusch sich die Tränen weg und stand auf.

Sirius sah ihn an. James schnappte sich seinen Tarnumhang und lief schnell zur Tür. Sirius sprang auf. „Bleib hier!" rief er erschrocken und rannte seinem Freud nach. Als er im Gemeinschaftsraum ankam, trat sein Freund gerade durch das Portrait. „James! Warte!" rief Sirius und rannte los.

Als er gerade im Flur stand und sich nach rechts drehte, rannte er genau in Remus rein. Dieser landete auf dem Boden und sah Sirius irritiert an. „Sorry Moony", sagte dieser schnell und half ihm hoch, „hast du James gesehen?" Remus schüttelte den Kopf und wollte etwas sagen, doch Sirius war schon weiter gerannt.

Als nächstes begegnete er Lily, die mit Lucy und Alex die Treppe hoch kam. „Was ist denn mit dir los?" fragte Lucy. „Nichts! Was soll schon sein!" antwortete Sirius genervt und rannte weiter.

Lily sah ihn besorgt hinterher. Ihre Freundinnen waren schon weiter gegangen und so ging sie Sirius nach. Dieser rannte zum Astronomie Turm und trat nach draußen. Dort sah er sich um. Lily blieb schwer Atmend neben ihm stehen. „Was…was ist los?" fragte sie dann stockend.

Sirius legte einen Finger auf die Lippen und flüsterte. „Ich habe James im Schlafsaal gefunden. Irgendetwas stimmt nicht mit ihm. Er hat seinen Tarnumhang geschnappt und ist weggelaufen." Lily nickte bedrückt und sah sich ebenfalls um.

Irgendwann wurde ihr das aber zu Bund und sie sagte laut: „James! Bist du hier?" Keine Antwort. „James bitte" flehte sie jetzt. „Ja, ich bin hier" kam dann die leise antwort und James trat aus dem Schatten.

Er sah schlecht aus. Ganz blass, rote Augen und er zitterte leicht. Allerdings hatte er aufgehört zu weinen. Lily atmete erleichtert auf. James trat an die Mauer und stützte sich mit den Armen darauf ab. Lily und Sirius traten neben ihn.

„Was ist los mit dir?" versuchte Sirius es zum zweiten Mal. James holte tief Luft und antwortete, ohne ihn anzusehen: „Gar nichts!" Sirius sah Lily an. Diese legte einen Arm um ihren Freund und sagte sanft: „Na komm schon. Was bedrückt dich?"

Eine ganze Weile schwieg James, dann antwortete er leise: „Ich kann das nicht, Lils. Ich liebe dich und will dich nicht verlieren." Lily sah ihn erschrocken an. „Was meinst du?" fragte nun Sirius. James holte tief Luft, richtete sich auf und sagte: „Vergesst es." Damit drehte er sich um und ging mit hängenden Schultern davon. Lily und Sirius blieben stehen und sahen ihm verwirrt und erschrocken nach.

Am nächsten Morgen, stand James früh auf und ging, ohne seine Freunde, zum Frühstück. Dies verwunderte die Lehrer doch sehr. McGonagall trat zu ihm. „Guten Morgen Mr. Potter" sagte sie. „Morgen Professor" antwortete James lustlos und stocherte in seinem essen rum.

McGonagall zog die Brauen hoch, dann reichte sie ihm seinen Stundenplan und ging. James seufzte, stand auf und verließ die Halle, ohne etwas gegessen zu haben. Unterwegs begegnete er Sirius, Remus und Peter. „Morgen James" sagte Remus fröhlich. Dieser schwieg und ging an seinen Freunden vorbei, ohne sie anzusehen. „OK. Was ist los mit ihm?" fragte Peter verwirrt. Remus hob die Schultern und sah Sirius an. Dieser sah seinem Freund nach und ging dann, wortlos, hinter ihm her.

Im dritten Stock hatte er ihn eingeholt und packte ihm auf die Schulter. James blieb stehen und sah ihn an. „Können wir bitte reden?" fragte Sirius fast flehend. James sah ihn einen Moment schweigend an, dann nickte er knapp und sah zu Boden. „Also, was sollte das gestern mit Lily?", fragte Sirius, „weißt du eigentlich das sie total durcheinander ist?" „Tut mir leid" nuschelte James und sah weiterhin zu Boden. Sirius seufzte und schwieg. „Du bist glücklich mit Lucy, oder?" fragte sein Freund plötzlich und sah ihn mit Tränen in den Augen an. Sirius war wie vor den Kopf gestoßen. Was sollte das jetzt? „Remus ist auch glücklich mit Alex", erzählte James weiter, „und weißt du woran das liegt? Ihr seid zusammen. Wenn ihr wolltet könntet ihr den ganzen Tag gemeinsam durch das Schloss laufen. Ich dagegen muss mich irgendwo mit Lily verkriechen, damit es keiner erfährt. Weißt du eigentlich wie das ist? Ich komme mir vor wie einer der etwas Verbotenes tut!" Damit drehte James sich um und rannte davon.

Sirius stand da und sah ihm nach. Ich verstehe dich James. Ich verstehe dich sogar sehr gut. Nur was soll ich tun? Mit Lily sprechen? Seufzend drehte er sich um und ging zurück zur Großen Halle. „Und was rausbekommen?" wurde er dort von Remus und Peter empfangen. „Ja, aber das ist egal" antwortete Sirius und trank einen Kaffee.

James mied Lily und seine Freunde an diesem Tag. Im Unterricht setzte er sich, ganz gegen seine alte Gewohnheit, in die erste Reihe, beim Essen tauchte er erst gar nicht auf genauso wenig im Gemeinschaftsraum. Lily machte sich große Sorgen, ließ sich aber nichts anmerken.

Immer wieder warf sie verstohlene Blick zu den 3 verbliebenen Rumtreibern, die schweigend in einer Ecke im Gemeinschaftsraum saßen. Irgendwann bemerkte Remus ihren Blick und hob die Schultern. Lily seufzte und widmete sich wieder ihren Freundinnen.

„Was wohl mit Potter los ist?" sagte Alex plötzlich. „Ja, er verhielt sich im Zug schon so seltsam" sagte Lucy. Lily schwieg und hörte den beiden zu. Irgendwann legte sich eine Hand auf ihre Schulter und sie sah überrascht auf.

Vor ihr stand Sirius, mit einem verzweifelten Gesicht, und sah sie an. „Was ist?" fragte Lily. „Könnte ich mal mit dir reden?" fragte Sirius flehend. Lily warf Lucy einen kurzen Blick zu, stand auf und folgte Sirius in eine Ecke.

„Hast du was rausbekommen?" fragte sie dann sofort. Sirius seufzte und sagte: „Weißt du, ich glaube nicht das ich der richtige bin um dir das zu sagen." „Sirius bitte" flehte Lily ihn an. „Lils versprich mir mit ihm zu reden" sagte Sirius ernst. „Wie denn? Er lässt ja keinen an sich ran!" sagte Lily verzweifelt. „Versuch es einfach" sagte Sirius nur und wandte sich ab. Lily holte tief Luft und ging dann zurück zu ihren Freundinnen.

Am nächsten Morgen war James wieder der erste, der wach war. Schnell zog er sich an und ging in den Gemeinschaftsraum. Dort wartete Lily bereits auf ihn. Er holte tief Luft, setzte sich auf einen Sessel, schlang die Arme um seine Beine und sah zu Boden.

Lily trat zu ihm und fragte leise: „James?" Dieser holte nur tief Luft und sah weiterhin zu Boden. „James, bitte rede mit mir" sagte Lily verzweifelt. „Hat Sirius dich geschickt?" fragte James leise. „Nein…ja, er sagte ich soll mit dir reden" antwortete Lily zaghaft. James schwieg. „Bitte James, was ist los?" versuchte Lily es erneut. „Mir geht es nicht gut" antwortete James sehr leise und zog seine Beine noch enger an seinen Körper. Lily setzte sich neben ihn auf die Couch und wartete.

„Weißt du Lils", sprach James weiter, „als du mir sagtest dass du dich in mich verliebt hast, war ich glücklich. Das erste Mal im Leben war ich richtig glücklich. Ich dachte du wärst es auch, aber anscheint habe ich da falsch gedacht." „Wie kommst du darauf?" fragte Lily verwirrt. James holte tief Luft und sagte: „Warum sonst willst du unsere Beziehung geheim halten?"

Lily traf die Erkenntnis wie ein Schlag. Sekundenlang sah sie einfach nur James an, dann sagte sie sanft: „Schatz, wenn es dir so schwer fällt, lassen wir es. Ich dachte nur dass es vielleicht besser wäre es erstmal geheim zu halten, aber wie ich sehe quälst du dich damit nur. Wenn du möchtest kann es ab sofort die ganze Welt wissen." Endlich sah James sie an. Seine Augen waren rot und Lily konnte noch die nassen spuren der Tränen sehen. „Wirklich?" fragte er erleichtert. Lily nickte lächelnd und zog ihn in eine Umarmung. „Aber nur wenn du mir versprichst absofort keine Schüler mehr zu Verfluchen oder zu Verprügeln!"

James klammerte sich an sie, vergrub sein Gesicht in ihren Haaren und nickte.

„Lass uns Frühstücken." sagte Lily eine Weile später. James nickte und ging mit ihr zur Großen Halle.

10 Minuten später trudelte dann auch Sirius ein. „Morgen" gähnte er und goss sich Kaffee ein. „Na gut geschlafen?" fragte Lily. „Geht so" antwortete Sirius. „Wo sind die anderen?" fragte James. Sirius sah ihn einen Moment verwirrt an, dann antwortete er: „Kommen gleich nach. Peter muss sein Verwandlungs- Buch noch suchen." James nickte grinsend und widmete sich wieder seinem Frühstück.

Kurze Zeit später betraten dann auch Remus und Peter, gefolgt von Lucy und Alex die Halle. Remus und Peter setzten sich zu ihren Freunden. „Morgen" sagte Remus. „Morgen Remus" antwortete Lily lächelnd und biss in ihr Brot. James, der sich bis dahin mit Sirius unterhalten hatte sah auf und sagte: „Oh, habt ihr das Buch schon gefunden?" Peter stöhnte und schüttelte den Kopf.

„Lilian könntest du mir mal die Butter reichen?" fragte Sirius grinsend. „Sicher Siri" antwortete Lily gehässig und reichte ihm die Butter. „Könnt ihr beiden nicht mal aufhören, den anderen zu ärgern?" fragte James genervt. „Nein!" sagten beide gleichzeitig und James stöhnte auf.

„Ähm, könnte uns vielleicht mal jemand sagen was hier läuft?" fragte Alex verwirrt. „Was soll denn laufen?" fragte Remus unschuldig. „Nun ja", sagte Lucy, „Lily sitzt neben James als ob dies selbstverständlich ist. Sirius und sie ärgern sich als ob sie dies schon immer getan hätten und das Beste ist, James wird nicht mal nervös, weil Lily neben ihn sitzt!" „Warum sollte ich denn nervös werden?" fragte James und sah recht verwirrt aus. „Du liebst Lily schon seit 5 Jahren und immer wenn sie in deiner nähe ist, wirst du nervös" antwortete Alex.

„Und? Außerdem Lily und Sirius ärgern sich schon eine ganze Zeit lang, deshalb ist das für uns nichts Neues" sagte Remus und bestrich sich sein Brot. „OK! Könnte uns jetzt mal bitte jemand aufklären!" fragte Lucy gereizt.

Lily holte tief Luft und sagte: „Also, ich sitze neben James, weil ich es möchte. Sirius und ich ärgern uns schon die ganzen Ferien über und James wird schon etwas länger nicht mehr nervös, wenn ich in seiner nähe bin, weil er sich daran gewöhnt hat " Lucy und Alex sahen sich verstört an.

„Meine Güte", sagte James ernst, „Lily ist seid der 3 Ferienwoche bei mir zu Hause gewesen. Warum dies so war müsst ihr sie schon selber fragen, aber ich glaube kaum dass sie es euch erzählen wird. Da Sirius und Remus auch bei mir waren, ist die Frage geklärt wieso sich die beiden ärgern konnten. Nervös werde ich nicht mehr, weil es dazu keinen Grund gibt, da wir seid 2 Wochen zusammen sind."

Die beiden Mädchen und Peter rissen die Augen auf und sahen von James zu Lily und wieder zurück. Dann sah Lucy zu Sirius und sagte: „Du! Du wusstest davon und hast nichts gesagt!" Sirius schluckte und sagte: „Ich stand unter schweige Pflicht!" „Ich auch!" sagte Remus als er Alex Blick merkte. „Das stimmt" sagte Lily nickend. „Na gut", sagte Lucy und wand sich wieder Lily und James zu, „dann herzlichen Glückwunsch!" James lächelte und Lily wurde leicht rot.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

So, das war es mal wieder. Bitte an die Reviews denken.


	6. Das Attentat

Hier ist das nächste Chapter.

Viel Spaß.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Die nächsten Wochen verliefen recht ruhig. Sirius ärgerte sich, weil James an keinerlei Streiche mehr teilnahm und schmollte jetzt vor sich hin. „Was ist denn los, Tatze?" fragte Moony. „James ist langweilig! Er macht ja gar nichts mehr mit!" sagte Sirius verärgert. Remus seufzte und schüttelte den Kopf.

Zur gleichen Zeit schlenderte James durch die Gänge und wurde von einer Gruppe Slytherins abgefangen. „Na Potter, heute alleine unterwegs?" sagte Lucius Malfoy. „Lasst mich in Ruhe!" sagte James und wollte weiter gehen, doch Crabbe und Goyle stellten sich ihn in den Weg. „Schön hier geblieben" sagte Malfoy grinsend.

Na toll Lily! Und wie soll ich mich jetzt verteidigen? dachte James panisch und wich zurück. „Was ist denn los Potter? Haben wir Angst?" fragte Snape gehässig und trat näher. „Träum weiter, Snievellus!" antwortete James.

Snape zog seinen Zauberstab, richtete ihn auf James Brust und nuschelte einen Spruch. James keuchte auf, fasste sich an die Brust und sank zu Boden. Crabbe und Goyle zogen ihn wieder auf die Beine und Snape schlug zu.

„Wo bleibt James eigentlich?" fragte Peter. Sirius hob die Schultern und schmollte weiter. Remus allerdings sah auf die Uhr. Es war halb 10 und James wollte vor 1 Stunde wieder hier sein. Remus sah sich um und entdeckte Lily. Also war James alleine unterwegs. Seufzend stand er auf und verließ den Turm.

James lag, blutend auf dem Boden und versuchte vergeblich wieder auf die Beine zu kommen. Snape und Malfoy hatten ihn nacheinander Verprügelt und verflucht. Sein ganzer Körper schmerzte. Sein rechter Arm war gebrochen und irgendetwas stimmte mit seiner linken Hüfte nicht, denn diese schmerzte höllisch.

Schritte näherten sich und dann stand Remus vor ihm. „James", sagte dieser erschrocken und kniete sich neben ihn, „was ist passiert?" „Remus" brachte James gerade so heraus und klammerte sich an den Umhang seines Freundes. „Du…du musst in den Krankenflügel" sagte Remus besorgt und versuchte seinen Freund auf zu helfen, doch dieser schrie auf und Remus ließ es sein.

Remus dachte nach, beschwor eine Liege herbei und sagte: „James, wir müssen dich jetzt darauf legen, OK?" James nickte schwach und biss die Zähne zusammen. Als er endlich auf der Liege lag, verließen ihn die Kräfte und er verlor das Bewusstsein.

Remus lief schnell durch die Gänge und hatte die, schwebende, Liege vor sich. Kraftvoll stieß er die Tür zum Krankenflügel auf und eilte auf Madam Pomfrey zu. „Beim Merlin, was ist passiert?" fragte diese erschrocken und ließ James auf ein Bett gleiten. „Ich habe ihn so in einem Gang gefunden" antwortete Remus besorgt. Pomfrey nickte und untersuchte James.

„Sein rechter Arm ist gebrochen, ein paar Rippen ebenso und seine…seine linke Hüfte ist komplett verschwunden!" sagte Pomfrey leise. Remus wurde blass und fragte:" Sie…sie kriegen ihn doch wieder hin, oder?" Pomfrey drehte sich zu ihm um und sagte: „Ich versuche es. Allerdings habe ich das mit der Hüfte noch nie gesehen." Remus nickte erschrocken und sah zu seinem Freund.

Wer hat dir das angetan, James? Und warum hast du dich nicht gewährt? „Remus, behalte das bitte erstmal für dich. Der Direktor wird Morgen Früh etwas dazu sagen. Also versprich mir, dass du mit niemanden darüber redest!" sagte Pomfrey ernst. Remus nickte und sie scheuchte ihn raus.

Besorgt ging er zurück in den Gemeinschaftsraum. Sirius und Peter saßen immer noch dort und sahen ihm entgegen. Remus sah sie einen Moment an, dann rannte er in den Schlafsaal.

Am nächsten Morgen machte Sirius sich dann auch Sorgen um James. Dieser war die ganze Nacht nicht aufgetaugt und Remus sah sehr blass aus. In der Großen Halle erhob Dumbledore sich und bat um Ruhe. „Liebe Schüler. Gestern Abend ist ein Mitschüler von Ihnen schwer Verletzt worden. Madam Pomfrey hat derartige Verletzungen noch nie gesehen und kann daher im Moment nicht sehr viel für ihn tun. Da wir nicht wissen, wer der Angreifer oder die Angreifer waren, bitte ich Sie vorsichtig zu sein."

Dumbledore setzte sich wieder und Sirius sah Remus an. Dieser war noch blasser geworden und starrte auf seinen Teller. „Remus, was weißt du?" fragte Sirius leise. Sein Freund zuckte zusammen und sagte leise: „Gestern Abend…als ich den Turm verließ, habe…habe ich James gefunden." Sirius holte tief Luft und fragte: „Wo ist James?" Remus schluckte und antwortete: „Im Krankenflügel" Sirius riss die Augen auf und starrte Remus an, dann sprang er auf und rannte aus der Halle.

Lily sah ihn irritiert hinterher, dann machte sich plötzlich Sorge in ihr breit. Sie sah zu Remus. Dieser saß blass am Tisch und stocherte in seinem essen herum. Bitte lass es nicht James sein dachte Lily, stand auf und trat auf Remus zu. Dieser sah hoch, erkannte sie und schloss stöhnend die Augen. „Ist…ist es James?" fragte Lily stockend und leise. Remus nickte leicht und Lily rannte los.

Derweil hatte Sirius den Krankenflügel erreicht und stand nun vor einer Besorgten und leicht verärgerten Madam Pomfrey. „Wo…wo ist er und wie geht es ihm?" fragte Sirius schwer Atmend. „Ihrem Freund geht es schlecht und er liegt hinten am Fenster. Mr. Black seien Sie bitte leise und wenn er wach werden sollte sagen Sie mir bitte sofort bescheid." Sirius nickte und wollte gehen, doch in diesem Moment betrat eine weinende Lily den Krankenflügel und sah Madam Pomfrey und ihn an.

Sirius trat auf sie zu, nahm sie in den Arm und führte sie dann zu James. Dieser lag, kalkweiß im Bett und hatte rote Ränder unter den Augen. Lily, die sich einigermaßen beruhigt hatte, schmiss sich an Sirius Brust und weinte hemmungslos. Sirius schluckte schwer. Sein bester Freund sah aus wie tot und als ihm das angetan wurde hat er sich über ihn aufgeregt, weil er so langweilig geworden war. Er machte sich fürchterliche Vorwürfe.

Gegen Mittag bewegte James sich stöhnend und Sirius holte Pomfrey. Diese Untersuchte James und sagte: „Er wird wohl bald wach werden. Bitte überanstrengen Sie ihn nicht. Er hat schwere Verletzungen die ich noch nicht Heilen konnte." Lily und Sirius nickten und Madam Pomfrey ging wieder. Eine halbe Stunde später öffnete James, schwach die Augen und sah sich um.

Als er Lily und Sirius entdeckte schloss er stöhnend die Augen. „James, was ist los? Sollen wir Pomfrey holen?" fragte Lily besorgt. „Nein, geht schon" brachte James leise heraus und sah sie an. Lily liefen wieder die Tränen und James lächelte schwach. „Mach dir keine Vorwürfe, Lils" sagte er schwach. Lily schüttelte den Kopf, stand auf und sagte:" Entschuldigt mich" Damit verließ sie den Krankenflügel.

James und Sirius sahen ihr nach. „Alles klar soweit?" fragte Sirius eine Weile später. James nickte und holte tief Luft. „Was…was ist denn passiert?" fragte Sirius leise. James schloss die Augen und schluckte, dann sagte er leise: „Malfoy…Snape…Crabbe…und Goyle. Sie haben mir aufgelauert. Crabbe und Goyle haben mich festgehalten und Snape und Malfoy haben…haben." Er brach ab und Sirius merkte dass seinem Freund stumme Tränen über das Gesicht liefen.

„Hey", sagte Sirius und legte eine Hand auf James Arm, „ist gut. Du brauchst nicht weiter zu erzählen." James schüttelte den Kopf und sagte: „Sie haben mich verprügelt. Anschließend haben sie Flüche benutzt, von denen ich noch nie gehört habe. Es…es tut so weh Tatze"

James öffnete seine Augen wieder und Sirius konnte den schmerz darin sehen. „Ich hole Pomfrey" sagte Sirius und stand auf. „Kommst du wieder?" fragte James leise. Sirius nickte und ging. Kurze Zeit später kam er gefolgt von Pomfrey wieder. Diese gab ihn einen Trank gegen die Schmerzen und sagte: „Mr. Potter, Ihre Hüfte ist komplett verschwunden, ich habe gerade herausgefunden wie ich diese wieder herstellen kann. Allerdings wird dies sehr schmerzhaft."

James nickte schwach. „Mr. Black, stellen Sie sich bitte neben Mr. Potter und halten Sie seine Hand. Er wird höllische schmerzen haben." Sirius nickte und tat wie ihm befohlen. James sah ihn ängstlich an und Sirius drückte aufmunternd seine Hand. James erwiderte dies und sah dann zu Pomfrey. „Bereit?" fragte sie. James und Sirius nickten.

Pomfrey richtete ihren Zauberstab auf James Hüfte, machte eine Komplizierte Bewegung und ein gelber Strahl schoss heraus. James schrie auf und drückte Sirius Hand. Dieser keuchte und versuchte seinen Freund zu beruhigen. Dieser hatte die Augen zusammengekniffen, schwitzte stark und biss die Zähne zusammen. „Wie…wie lange dauert das?" fragte Sirius besorgt. „10 Minuten" antwortete Pomfrey und legte James eine Hand auf die Stirn.

10 Minuten später entspannte James sich etwas und ließ Sirius Hand los. Pomfrey untersuchte ihn und nickte dann. „Ihre Hüfte ist wieder hergestellt. Wie geht es Ihnen Mr. Potter?" James öffnete schwach die Augen und nuschelte: „Müde" Damit schloss er die Augen wieder und schlief ein.

Sirius sah zu Pomfrey. „Er wird jetzt erstmal bis Morgen schlafen. Wenn Sie wollen können Sie hier bleiben. Danke für die Hilfe, Mr. Black. Mr. Potter wird Ihnen dankbar sein." Sirius nickte und Pomfrey ging. Sirius setzte sich neben James auf einen Stuhl und sah seinen Freund besorgt an. Wieso hast du das mit dir machen lassen, Krone?

Gegen Abend kam Lily mit Remus. „Wie geht es ihm?" fragte Remus besorgt. Sirius hob die Schultern und sagte: „Madam Pomfrey hat ihm vor 3 Stunden die Hüfte wieder hergestellt. Dabei hat er mir vor schmerzen fast die Hand zerquetscht, danach ist er eingeschlafen."

Remus nickte und sah zu James. Lily saß schweigend auf dem Bett und sah zu Boden. „Mach dir keine Vorwürfe. James hat mir erzählt was passiert ist und dagegen hättest du nichts tun können" sagte Sirius leise. „Was ist denn passiert?" fragte Lily ebenso leise.

„Malfoy, Snape, Crabbe und Goyle haben ihn verprügelt und verflucht" antwortete Sirius. Lily wurde blass. „Was habe ich bloß getan" sagte sie leise und ihr liefen Tränen die Wange runter. „Hey, beruhig dich. Du kannst nichts dafür" versuchte Remus sie zu beruhigen. „Nein, ich habe James gesagt, dass wenn wir bekannt geben, das wir zusammen sind, er aufhören sollte andere zu Verfluchen und zu verprügeln" sagte Lily schluchzend. Remus und Sirius sahen sie an.

„Deshalb hat James sich nicht gewährt" sagte Remus nach einer weile. Lily nickte und Sirius nahm sie in den Arm. „Du konntest nicht wissen dass so etwas passiert außerdem kenne ich doch James, er hätte sich gewährt wenn er gekonnt hätte" sagte er sanft und streichelte ihr über den Rücken. Lily schluchzte nur und klammerte sich an ihn.

Am nächsten Morgen wurde James wieder wach. Sirius war, neben ihm auf einen Stuhl, eingeschlafen. Vorsichtig richtete James sich auf und war überrascht kaum noch schmerzen zu haben. Madam Pomfrey kam zu ihm. „Wie geht es Ihnen?" fragte sie leise. „Ganz gut" antwortete James und lächelte dankbar. Pomfrey nickte erleichtert und stellte ihm ein Tablett mit essen hin. „Lassen Sie Mr. Black aber etwas übrig" sagte sie grinsend und ging wieder.

James schüttete eine Tasse Kaffee ein und Sirius schlug die Augen auf. „Na ausgeschlafen?" fragte James grinsend und drückte ihm die Tasse in die Hand. „Danke", gähnte Sirius, „geht's dir besser?" James nickte und die beiden fingen an zu Frühstücken.

„Das war gut" sagte James danach und schloss zufrieden die Augen. „Hör Mal, Krone", sagte Sirius zögernd, „Lily hat uns gestern erzählt das sie dich gebeten hat andere in Ruhe zu lassen. Sie macht sich furchtbare Vorwürfe deswegen. Ich habe ihr zwar gesagt, dass du dich gewährt hättest, wenn du gekonnte hättest, aber sie glaubt mir nicht"

James seufzte und sagte: „Ich halte mein Wort, Tatze" Sirius riss die Augen auf. „Du hast dich nicht gewährt, weil Lily es wollte?" fragte er dann erschrocken. „Ich Liebe Lily und würde alles für sie tun. Sie möchte dass ich keine Schüler mehr verprügle oder verhexe und das werde ich auch nicht. Ich habe versucht wegzukommen als Malfoy kam, doch leider ging es schief" antwortete James und sah zu Boden. „OK jetzt reicht's", sagte Sirius gereizt, „du hättest sterben können. Du verdammter Idiot, das nächste mal währst du dich!"

James wollte etwas erwidern doch Lily trat mit Remus zu ihnen. „Morgen" sagte Lily. „Morgen" antwortete James leise. „Was ist denn los?" fragte Remus und sah von James zu Sirius. „Nichts" antwortete Sirius, als ob nichts gewesen wäre. „Ach ja? Und warum ist er dann ein verdammter Idiot?" fragte Remus. „Weil Lily recht hatte", antwortete Sirius seufzend, „James hat sich nicht gewährt, weil sie es so wollte."

„Und das ändert sich jetzt" sagte Lily ernst. „Was?" f ragten James, Sirius und Remus gleichzeitig. „Ich möchte dass James wieder so wird wie früher. Wenn ich in der nähe bin, könnt ihr ja mal vernünftig sein!" antwortete Lily. Sirius fing an zu strahlen. „Heißt das wir können wieder streiche spielen?" fragte er dann. Lily nickte. „Bist du sicher, dass du das willst?" fragte James zweifelnd. „Ja, das will ich. Mach was du nicht lassen kannst" antwortete Lily lächelnd und gab ihn einen Kuss. James grinste.

Als Lily 1 Stunde später wieder ging saß James im Bett und grinste fies. „Was ist denn nun los?" fragte Sirius verwirrt. „Malfoy kann sich auf etwas gefasst machen!" antwortete James leise und lehnte sich zurück. In seinen Augen konnten seine Freunde den Schalk sehen und Sirius freute sich seinen alten Freund wieder zu haben.


	7. AN

Hallo Leute!

Leider habe ich zurzeit recht wenig Zeit zum schreiben. Werde die Story daher erstmal 1-2 Wochen stilllegen. Werde aber auf jeden Fall weiter schreiben. Wer eine Mail von mir haben möchte, wenn die Story weiter geht, kann mir gerne eine Mail schicken.

**! ACHTUNG WICHTIG !**

Ich brauche unbedingt einen Beta Leser, wenn jemand interessiert ist, bitte melden.

So, dann sage ich mal bis in spätestens 2 Wochen.

greetz SiriusSchnuffelBlack


	8. Albträume

Allerdings hielt diese Freude nicht lange an. Im Krankenflügel hatten die beiden schon einige Pläne für neue Streiche ausgearbeitet. Als James dann 4 Tage später entlassen wurde, wollten sie eigentlich mit dem ersten Streich beginnen, doch James machte einen Rückzieher.

Sirius bemerkte auch, dass sein Freund bei jedem Geräusch leicht zusammenzuckte. Außerdem war er immer noch sehr blass. 1 Woche später, James und Sirius waren gerade auf dem Weg zur Großen Halle, legte Remus seinen Freund einen Arm auf die Schulter.

James drehte sich blitzschnell um und hielt Remus den Zauberstab unter die Nase. Dieser trat erschrocken einen Schritt zurück und sah James mit großen Augen an. „Sorry Moony" nuschelte James, steckte seinen Zauberstab wieder weg und grinste verlegen. „Schon OK" antwortete Remus heiser und trat neben ihn. Gemeinsam gingen sie weiter.

Am Nachmittag gingen James, Lily und Sirius dann zum See. Als sie die Eingangshalle fast erreicht hatten, versperrten ihnen Malfoy und Snape den Weg. Sirius verspannte sich und seine Hand glitt zu seinem Zauberstab. Lily tat es ihm nach und ließ die 2 nicht aus dem Auge.

James, allerdings, stand stocksteif da und sah Malfoy mit ängstlichen Augen an. „Angst, Potter?" fragte Malfoy leicht grinsend. James schluckte schwer und schwieg. Malfoys grinsen wurde noch breiter und Sirius trat einen schritt vor. „Was wollt ihr!" fragte er ernst. „Von dir und dem Schlammblut gar nichts" antwortete Malfoy.

Sirius wollte etwas erwidern, doch Lily packte ihm am Arm und schüttelte den Kopf.

„Das muss man sich mal vorstellen", sagte Snape ölig, „Black lässt sich von einem Schlammblut Ruhigstellen. Manchmal glaube ich wirklich, dass er selber auch eines ist. Hast du gehört Lucius, Black ist im Sommer vor seiner Familie geflohen. Das ist so was von erniedrigend!" Beide lachten.

Sirius wollte auf die beiden losgehen, doch dieses Mal hielt James ihn auf. Dieser hatte seinen Zauberstab in der Hand und zitterte vor Wut.

„Wagt es noch einmal, einen meiner Freunde zu beleidigen!" sagte er leise aber bestimmt.

„Na sieh mal einer an, Potter ist wieder aufgetaut!" lachte Malfoy und sah James spöttisch an.

„Los komm, lass uns nicht den ganzen Tag mit Versagern vergolden" sagte Snape und beide gingen lachend weiter.

James atmete erleichtert aus, steckte seinen Zauberstab wieder ein und drehte sich zu seinen Freunden um. „Alles klar mit dir?" fragte Lily besorgt. James nickte. „Lasst uns zum See gehen" sagte Sirius.

Am Abend saßen die Rumtreiber und die Mädchen in einer Ecke im Gemeinschaftsraum und unterhielten sich lachend. Alle hatten ihren spaß, nur James saß schweigend in seinem Sessel und beachtete die anderen gar nicht.

Lily die dies bemerkte machte sich ihre Gedanken. Seid James aus dem Krankenflügel entlassen wurde, vermied er jeglichen Körperkontakt. Sie vermisste seine Umarmungen, Streicheleinheiten und vor allem seine zärtlichen Küsse.

Gegen 23 Uhr gingen alle zu Bett und James schlief fast sofort ein. Lily lag noch lange wach und als sie endlich eingeschlafen war, wachte sie kurze Zeit später, durch einen Albtraum wieder auf.

Schwitzend und schwer Atmend saß sie im Bett und starrte in die Dunkelheit. Plötzlich stand sie auf, schnappte sich ihre Decke und verließ den Schlafsaal der Mädchen.

Der Gemeinschaftsraum war verlassen und Lily lief auf die Treppe, zu den Jungenschlafsälen, zu. Zielstrebig ging sie diese hoch, öffnete leise eine Tür, und betrat den Schlafsaal von James und den anderen.

Hier war es genauso dunkel wie in ihren eigenen und so ging Lily vorsichtig auf die Betten zu. In dem ersten lag Remus, zusammengerollt und schlief friedlich. Im nächsten Bett lag Sirius auf dem Rücken und hatte alle viere von sich gestreckt. Lily ging leise weiter zum nächsten. Dort lag, auf der Seite, die Beine leicht angewinkelt James. Lily trat näher und sagte leise: „James? James, bist du wach?" Ihr Freund rührte sich gar nicht und so versuchte Lily es weiter.

Nach einer Weile stöhnte James leise und drehte sich auf den Rücken. „James?" flüsterte Lily. Dieser öffnete langsam die Augen und sah sie verschlafen an. „Lily?" fragte er dann verwundert. „Kann…kann ich bei dir schlafen?" fragte sie leise. James schwieg einen Moment, dann rutschte er und Lily ließ sich neben ihm nieder. „Was ist denn passiert?" fragte er, nachdem sie lag. „Ich hatte einen Albtraum" flüsterte sie und zog sich die Decke bis unter die Nase. James beobachtete sie einen Moment, dann seufzte er leise, drehte sich wieder auf die Seite und legte einen Arm um sie.

Lily hätte am liebsten vor Freude geweint, doch so kuschelte sie sich an ihn, flüsterte ein „Gute Nacht" und schloss die Augen. James lächelte leicht wünschte ihr ebenfalls eine Gute Nacht und schloss die Augen. Als er sicher war, dass sie schlief, stand er vorsichtig auf und verschwand aus dem Raum. 1 Stunde später kam er wieder zurück und schlief lächelnd ein.

Am nächsten Morgen staunte Sirius nicht schlecht, als er Lily im Bett seines Freundes entdeckte. Lächelnd weckte er Remus und deutete auf die zwei. Sein Freund setzte sich müde auf, sah zu James Bett rüber und lächelte ebenfalls.

Lily wachte am nächsten Morgen erst ziemlich spät auf und blieb mit geschlossenen Augen liegen. Sie merkte die wärme, die James Körper, ausstrahlte und genoss diese. Nach einer weile öffnete sie dann die Augen und sah in das friedliche Gesicht ihres Freundes. Er ist so süß schoss es ihr durch den Kopf und sie musste leicht lächeln.

Kurze Zeit spät wurde auch James wach. Als er Lily erblickte, lächelte er und sagte leise: „Guten Morgen, mein Schatz. Hast du gut geschlafen?" „Wie ein Engel" antwortete sie lächelnd. James lächeln wurde breiter, dann reckte er sich und richtete sich auf. Sofort bemerkte er die Blicke seiner Freunde.

„Ist was?" fragte er verwundert. „Nein", antwortete Sirius schnell, „was soll schon sein?" „Außer das Lily in deinem Bett liegt" fügte Remus hinzu. Lily verdrehte die Augen und sagte: „Wisst ihr Jungs nur, weil eure Freundinnen das nicht tun, heißt es noch lange nicht, dass dies Verboten ist." Damit stand sie auf, nahm ihre Decke und verließ den Schlafsaal.

Remus und Sirius sahen mit offenen Mündern auf die Tür und James fing an zu lachen.

Nachdem er angezogen war, schlenderte er die Treppe zum Gemeinschaftsraum runter. Sofort waren alle Blicke auf ihn gerichtet. James störte sich daran gar nicht. Seid ihrem ersten Schuljahr standen Sirius und er im Mittelpunkt. Am Anfang fand er es noch toll, so bewundert zu werden, doch nach einer Weile wurde es nervig.

Lucy und Alex saßen am Feuer und so setzte James sich zu ihnen. „Morgen" sagte er. „Oh, Morgen James" sagte Alex lächelnd. „Sag mal, war Lily heute Nacht bei dir?" fragte Lucy. James nickte. „Sie hatte einen Albtraum"

„Schon wieder?" fragte Alex und schlug sich sofort die Hand vor dem Mund.

James sah sie durchdringend an und fragte: „Was soll das heißen: Schon wieder?"

Lucy sah sich kurz um, dann antwortete sie leise: „Als ihre Eltern gestorben sind, hatte sie jede Nacht Albträume. Aber seid dem sie mit dir zusammen ist, ist es besser geworden. Nun ja, als du dann…diesen Unfall hattest, hatte sie wieder Albträume."

James sah sie einen Moment schweigend an, dann stand er auf und trat zum Fenster.

Gedankenverloren sah er auf die Landschaft. „Hast du auf mich gewartet?" fragte Lily plötzlich. James sah sie kurz an, dann sah er wieder raus und fragte: „Warum hast du mir nichts gesagt?" Lily sah ihn verwirrt an und fragte: „Was meinst du?" James holte tief Luft und antwortete: „Das du Albträume hast"

Lily biss sich auf die Unterlippe und schwieg. James drehte sich zu ihr um. „Können wir das woanders klären?" fragte sie leise. Er nickte, packte sie am Arm und zog sie zum Schlafsaal der Jungs.

Sirius, Remus und Peter sahen auf. James setzte sich auf sein Bett, zog seinen Zauberstab und sagte: „Silencio" „Was ist denn nun schon wieder?" fragte Peter. Sirius hob die Schultern und beobachtete seine Freunde.

„Also?" fragte James nach dem er den Schweigezauber über sein Bett gesprochen hatte.

„Ich hatte lange keine Albträume mehr und so habe ich es vergessen dir zu sagen. Gestern Nacht hatte ich nach langer Zeit mal wieder einen." antwortete Lily. „Lucy sagt, du hättest Albträume gehabt als deine Eltern starben, dass wurde aber besser als wir zusammen kamen. Jetzt hast du wieder welche, aber erst nachdem…nachdem ich Angegriffen wurde." sagte James und sah ihr tief in die Augen.

„Ich … meine Eltern wurden ermordet" sagte Lily leise und senkte den Blick. James starrte sie an. „Wir waren auf den Weg nach Hause, da haben uns Maskierte Männer angegriffen. Mein Vater hat mich in ein Gebüsch geschubst und dann sah ich zwei grüne Blitze. Erschrocken blieb ich liegen und als ich dann endlich aufstehen konnte, lagen meine Eltern tot am Boden.

Der Todesfluch hat sie umgebracht. Deshalb hasst meine Schwester mich auch so. Sie gibt mir die Schuld am Tod unserer Eltern, da ich eine Hexe bin.

Als ich dann mit dir zusammenkam wurden die Albträume besser. Als ich dann hörte was Malfoy mit dir gemacht hat, waren die Albträume wieder da. Ich gab mir die Schuld und dein Verhalten, uns gegenüber, gab mir das Gefühl das du mir ebenfalls die Schuld gibst."

Weinend saß sie vor ihm und zitterte leicht. James glaubte nicht was er da gehört hatte und sah sie nur schockiert an, dann rutschte er näher zu ihr und nahm sie in den Arm. Lily klammerte sich an ihn und flüsterte immer wieder: „Es tut mir so leid" James streichelte ihr über den Rücken. „Schh…es war nicht deine Schuld. Weder deine Eltern noch ich geben dir die Schuld dafür." Lily schluchzte und schmiegte sich an ihn.

Eine ganze Weile später hatte sie sich dann wieder beruhigt und wusch sich die Tränen aus dem Gesicht. „Geht's wieder?" fragte James sanft. Lily nickte. „Ja, danke" James lächelte sie aufmunternd an und sagte: „Na komm, lass uns Frühstücken gehen." Lily nickte und stand auf. Sirius, Remus und Peter waren nicht mehr im Raum und so gingen die beiden alleine zur Großen Halle.

Dort saßen dann auch ihre Freunde. Lily und James setzten sich zu ihnen und fingen an zu Frühstücken. „Was machen wir heute?" fragte Lucy irgendwann. Sirius hob lustlos die Schultern und stocherte in seinem essen rum.

James saß am Tisch und schaute gebannt zu den Slytherins rüber. Er hatte heute Nacht einen kleinen Streich geplant, den die Hauselfen, in der Küche, hoffentlich ausführten.

Snape saß neben Malfoy am Tisch und nahm, fast im selben Moment wie Malfoy, seine Tasse. James grinste leicht und widmete sich wieder seinem essen.

Plötzlich klirrte etwas und kurze Zeit später brach die gesamte Halle in Gelächter aus. Sirius und die anderen drehten sich um und rissen die Augen auf.

Dort wo Snape und Malfoy vorher gesessnen hatten, saßen jetzt zwei Mädchen mit fettigen langen Haaren, die aufsprangen und fluchtartig die Halle verließen.

Kopfschüttelnd drehten sich alle wieder um und sahen wie James sich lächelnd zurück lehnte.

„Sag mal, warst du das?" fragte Remus. James grinsen wurde breiter und er antwortete: „Glaubt ihr ich hätte diese Sache ungestraft gelassen?" Sirius grinste und schüttelte den Kopf, die anderen lachten.


	9. Bellatrix Black

So, da bin ich wieder. Sorry, aber ich hatte echt viel um die Ohren. Versuche jetzt wieder schneller zu schreiben.

**CRAZY Dragon**: Werde es versuchen. Versprochen.

**Sir Pent**: Ähm…ja. Danke.

**Vegivir**: (Meine Beta-Leserin!) Danke noch mal. °ganzfestknuddel°

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

BELLATRIX BLACK!

Das Wochenende verging viel zu schnell, und so saßen die Freunde am Montagmorgen im Verwandlungsunterricht und warteten auf Professor McGonagall. Diese kam dann auch pünktlich zum Unterrichtsbeginn und räusperte sich. „Wie Sie bereits vermutet haben, fangen wir dieses Jahr mit dem Animagi Training an. Leider muss ich Ihnen sagen, dass nicht jederdazu bestimmt ist, eine Animagi Form anzunehmen. Deshalb werde ich Sie einzeln nach Vorne rufen und Testen ob Sie dazu bestimmt sind oder nicht. Diejenigen die keine Verwandlung durchführen können, nehmen am Theoretischen Unterricht teil und sind von den Praktischen Unterricht befreit." Damit begann sie, Alphabetisch, die Schüler aufzurufen.

„Na seht ihr, jetzt könnt ihr euch doch noch registrieren lassen" flüsterte Remus seinen beiden Freunden zu. James wechselte mit Sirius einen kurzen Blick und sagte dann: „Wir werden uns nicht registrieren lassen, Moony. Was meinst du was die Lehrer sagen werden, wenn sie herausfinden, dass wir dir bei Vollmond Gesellschaft leisten?" „Ja aber wie wollt ihr das machen?" fragte Remus verwirrt. „Wir haben unsere Zauberstäbe so verzaubert, dass der nächste Zauberspruch genau das Gegenteil macht. Spricht: Der Zauber geht nach hinten los und so wird es aussehen, als ob wir nicht geeignet wäre." erklärte Sirius leise. Remus wollte etwas sagen, doch McGonagall rief Sirius auf und dieser trat nach vorne.

„Also Mr. Black, Sie werden bitte Ihren Zauberstab rausholen und die Zauberformel Aninature sprechen." Sirius nickte, nahm seinen Zauberstab und sprach die Formel. Ein kurzes rötliches Leuchten ging von ihm aus und McGonagall schüttelte traurig den Kopf. „Tut mir leid, aber Sie werden nur am theoretischen Unterricht teilnehmen." Sirius nickte betrübt und gesellte sich wieder zu seinen Freunden. „Na das hat ja super geklappt" sagte James erfreut. Sirius nickte grinsend und sah nach vorne, da Lily aufgerufen wurde. McGonagall sprach kurz mit ihr, dann richtete Lily ihren Zauberstab auf sich und leuchtete kurze Zeit später ebenfalls rot. „Was soll das? Lily ist doch schon ein Animagus" sagte Sirius fassungslos. James nickte zustimmend und sah Lily an. Diese lächelte zwinkernd und setzte sich. Die Stunde zog sich dahin und Remus, Peter, Lucy, Alex und Snape waren die einzigen Animagi in der Klasse. McGonagall ließ sie für die nächste Unterrichtsstunde einen Aufsatz über die Verwandlung in einen Animagus schreiben und entließ sie in die nächste Stunde.

„Lils wieso hast du rot geleuchtet?" fragte Sirius sofort nachdem sie das Klassenzimmer verlassen hatten. „Weil ich nicht möchte dass es jeder weiß" antwortete Lily lächelnd. James nickte anerkennend und ging neben ihr her.

Beim Abendessen erhob Dumbledore sich. „Liebe Schüler. Heute Nachmittag haben wir eine neue Schülerin aus Durmstrang bekommen. In meinem Büro wurde ihr der Sprechende Hut aufgesetzt und dieser entschied sich dafür, sie in die 6. Klasse nach Slytherin zu schicken. Der Name dieser Schülerin lautet Bellatrix Black."

Sirius fiel bei diesen Worten das Messer aus der Hand und starrte Dumbledore entsetzt an. „Was ist los?" fragte Peter verwirrt. „Hat er gerade Bellatrix Black gesagt?" fragte Sirius heiser. „Ja, mein lieber Cousin, das hat er und ich soll dir von deiner Mutter ausrichten, dass dies dann wohl die schlimmsten 2 Jahre deines Lebens werden" antwortete eine Baby hafte Stimme hinter ihm. Sirius schluckte schwer, drehte sich um und sah seiner grinsenden Cousine ins Gesicht. „Das glaube ich kaum, Bella!" Bellatrix lachte grell und zog davon.

Sirius drehte sich wieder um und seufzte. „Was ist los? So schlimm kann sie doch gar nicht sein" sagte Lucy. „Hast du eine Ahnung. Der Name Black steht für Schwarz Magier und ich bin das weiße Scharf in der Familie. Alle, wirklich alle, Blacks können die Unverzeilichen und rate mal wer das Opfer zum üben war" sagte Sirius ernst, stand auf und verließ die Halle. James sah seinem Freund besorgt nach und auch Remus fühlte sich nicht wohl, bei dem Gedanken, ein Familienmitglied Sirius auf Hogwarts zu wissen.

Der Rest der Woche verlief allerdings ereignislos und Sirius atmete erleichtert aus. Am Freitagnachmittag schlenderte er zusammen mit Lucy, James, Lily, Remus und Alex um den See als Bellatrix auftauchte. „Na Siri, gehen wir spazieren?" fragte sie grinsend. „Was willst du Bella? Kannst du mich nicht einfach mal in Ruhe lassen und dir einen Freund suchen?" fragte Sirius genervt. „Oh Siri Baby hat schlechte Laune, das tut mir aber leid. Soll ich dich mal aufmuntern?" sagte sie und ehe jemand was unternehmen konnte, zog sie ihren Zauberstab, richtete ihn auf Sirius und rief: „Imperius!"

Sirius stand stocksteif da und bewegte sich nicht. Bellatrix lachte grell und sagte: „Belege Potter mit den Crucio Fluch!" Sirius drehte sich, roboterhaft, um und richtete seinen Zauberstab auf James. Dieser wurde kreide weiß und sagte: „Sirius, ich bin's Krone. Dein Freund. Tu es nicht!" „Kämpf dagegen an!" sagte jetzt auch Remus und trat vor James.

Sirius stand noch einen Moment bewegungslos da, dann senkte er den Zauberstab und drehte sich langsam zu seiner Cousine um. „Das wirst du mir büssen Bella!" sagte er gefährlich leise. „Ach? Siri Baby will mir drohen?" fragte Bellatrix lachend. „Du hast einen Unverzeihlichen Fluch Benutz. Ich muss dir nicht Drohen. Das war wohl das kürzeste Schuljahr, was du je hattest!" antwortete Sirius, drehte sich um und ging Richtung Schloss davon. Bellatrix stand einen Moment schweigend da, dann rannte sie hinter Sirius her.

„Ich warne dich, wenn du jetzt zum Schulleiter gehst mache ich dir dein Leben zur Hölle! Deine kleine Freundin ist Muggelgeborene, denk daran!" Sirius blieb stehen und sagte ernst: „Das wagst du nicht! Fass Lucy oder Lily nur ein Mal an und ich schwöre dir, ich vergesse für 5 Minuten wer ich bin! Vergiss nicht Bella, ich bin ein Black und jeder Black kann die Unverzeihlichen!" Bellatrix lächelte ihn an und sagte: „Weißt du Sirilein, eigentlich bist du gar kein Black! Deine liebe Frau Mutter hat dich nämlich enterbt und was ich zu tun und zu lassen habe, entscheide ich immer noch selber! Also denk darüber nach!" Damit ging sie an ihm vorbei zum Schloss.

Sirius holte tief Luft und ließ sich zu Boden gleiten. An einen Baum gelehnt sah er Gedankenverloren in den Himmel und bemerkte gar nicht dass seine Freunde zu ihm gekommen waren. „Wolltest du nicht zum Direktor?" fragte Alex vorsichtig. Sirius schrak aus seinen Gedanken und antwortete: „Hab's mir anders überlegt. Es ist ja nichts passiert und das nächste Mal bin ich darauf vorbereitet."

Lucy wollte schon auffahren, als James ihr eine Hand auf die Schulter legte und sagte: „Lass ihn. Los kommt, wenn Tatze nicht geht, gehen wir eben!" Damit drehte er sich um und ging zum Schloss. Seine Freunde begleiteten ihn, nur Sirius saß Kopfschüttelnd da und sah ihnen hinterher.

Bis nach dem Abendessen sah er keinen seiner Freunde. Mit seinem Zauberstab spielend, saß er im Gemeinschaftsraum und wartete. Dann endlich kam James. „Du sollst zu Dumbledore kommen. Sofort! Das Passwort ist Scherbe Zitrone" sagte er ernst. Sirius seufzte, stand auf und ging langsam los.

Vor dem Wasserspeier nannte er das Passwort und ging die Treppen zum Büro des Schulleiters hoch. „Ah, Sirius. Komm rein, setz dich. Möchtest du einen Tee?" empfing ihn Dumbledore freundlich. Sirius setzte sich und schüttelte den Kopf. „Deine Freunde haben mir erzählt, dass deine Cousine dich mit dem Imperius Fluch belegt hat" fing Dumbledore an. „Sie hat es Versucht" log Sirius daraufhin. „Das heißt, du standest nicht unter dem Unverzeihlichen?" fragte Dumbledore nach. „Nein, sie beherrscht ihn nicht" antwortete Sirius trocken. „Na gut, dann werde ich die Sache ruhen lassen. Trotzdem werde ich ein ernstes Wörtchen mit deiner Cousine sprechen müssen" sagte Dumbledore. Sirius nickte und stand auf. „Auf wieder sehen" sagte er und ging.

Auf dem Gang kam ihm Bellatrix entgegen. „Na warst wohl doch petzen! Warte ab, Sirius, du wirst es noch bereuen!" sagte sie zischend. „Nein, meine Freunde waren bei dem Direktor. Ich habe ihn erzählt du könntest den Fluch nicht und deshalb stand ich nicht unter dem Imperius" antwortete Sirius ernst und ging weiter. „Pass auf deine Schlammblut Freunde auf, Sirius!" rief Bella ihm noch hinterher.

Im Gemeinschaftsraum saßen seine Freunde und sahen ihn an. Sirius seufzte, schüttelte den Kopf und ging in den Schlafsaal. Dort legte er sich auf sein Bett und starrte zur Decke. Eine ganze Weile später kam Remus dann zu ihm. „Was ist los?" fragte er besorgt. Sirius holte tief Luft und antwortete: „Was soll schon sein? Ich an James stelle würde nur gut auf Lily aufpassen!" Remus sah ihn fragend an. „Bella hat mir gedroht. Sollte ich zu Dumbledore gehen würde sie Lucy etwas antun. Sie mag keine Muggelgeborene und da James sie nun verraten hat sollte er auf Lily acht geben." fuhr Sirius leise fort und sah weiterhin zur Decke. „Wir sind in der Schule, was soll hier schon passieren?Dumbledore hat alle Schüler gewarnt, bloß keine Dummheiten mehr zu machen!" sagte Remus. „Was hat Bella denn heute getan? Sie ist ein Todesser, Moony, und Todesser machen was sie wollen!"

Geschockt stand Remus da und starrte seinen Freund an, dieser schwieg und sah wieder zur Decke. Langsam drehte Remus sich um und ging aus dem Schlafsaal. „Und? Was hat er gesagt?" fragte Alex als er sie erreicht hat. Remus ließ sich neben ihr nieder und sah zu Boden. „Hey, was ist los?" fragte James nun besorgt. „Bella…Bellatrix ist ein Todesser" antwortete Remus leise. „Ja klar. Und ich bin der Dunkle Lord persönlich" sagte James grinsend. „Nein, wirklich James. Sirius hat es mir gerade eben gesagt. Ich glaube es ist ihm so rausgerutscht" sagte Remus schnell. „Remus, überleg doch mal. Wenn sie ein Todesser wäre, hätte sie das Dunkle Mal am Arm. Sie hatte heute ein T-Shirt an. Hast du irgendwo das Mal gesehen?" sagte James immer noch grinsend.

„Sie hat das Mal am Schulterblatt" sagte plötzlich eine leise Stimme von der Treppe aus. Die Freunde drehten sich um und sahen Sirius an. James wollte etwas sagen doch Sirius wandte sich Lucy zu und sagte: „Kann ich kurz mit dir reden? Alleine?" Lucy nickte, stand auf und folgte Sirius nach draußen.

„Was ist los? Worüber möchtest du reden?" fragte Lucy als sie den See erreicht hatten. Sirius seufzte und sagte, ohne sie anzugucken: „Ich möchte mit dir über meine Familie reden." Lucy schluckte, Sirius hatte noch nie über seine Familie geredet. Sie wusste gar nichts von ihnen. „Meine Eltern sind Schwarzmagier, sie gehören zwar nicht Voldemort an, aber sie sind der festen überzeugen das er das richtige tut," sagte Sirius ernst und leise, „meine Cousine Bellatrix und ihre Schwester Narzissa sind Todesser. Mein Bruder Regulus und ich sollten auch welche werden. Ich weigerte mich und wurde bestraft. Jeden Abend belegte mich mein Vater mit dem Crucio Fluch. James und den anderen erzählte ich dass er dies tat, weil ich nach Gryffindor und nicht nach Slytherin gekommen bin, aber grundsätzlich war es, weil ich mich weigerte Todesser zu werden. Mein jüngerer Bruder Regulus weigerte sich nicht, allerdings ist er erst 10 und wird in 5 Jahren erst ein Anhänger Voldemorts."

Hier stockte er und holte tief Luft, dann erzählte er weiter: „ Bellatrix hat mir gedroht dich zu Verletzten, wenn ich zum Direktor gehe. Deshalb war ich nicht bei ihm. Als er mich zu sich gerufen hat, erzählte ich ihm, dass Bellatrix die Unverzeihlichen nicht beherrschen würde und ich so gar nicht unter dem Imperius stand. Er glaubte mir, wollte aber trotzdem noch mit Bellatrix reden. Ich traf sie auf dem Gang und sie riet mir besser auf meine Freunde aufzupassen. Ich habe Angst um euch, Lucy. Bellatrix hat bis jetzt immer wahr gemacht, was sie versprach."

Lucy stand da und starrte ihn an. Das konnte alles nicht wahr sein. Sirius war in einer Schwarzmagischen Familie aufgewachsen und hatte 2 Cousinen die Todesser waren. Ganz langsam schüttelte sie den Kopf und sagte leise: „Das hättest du mir erzählen müssen!" Sirius senkte den Blick und flüsterte: „Ich weiß" Lucy holte tief Luft und sagte: „Es ist aus, Sirius! Ich kann, mit dem Wissen, nicht mit dir zusammen bleiben!" Sirius sah sie traurig an und sagte: „Ich dachte mir das schon. Ich hoffe du findest jemanden, der dich genauso liebt wie ich." Lucy schwieg, drehte sich um und rannte zum Schloss. Sirius sah ihr traurig hinterher und niemand sah die einzelne Träne die seine Wange herunter glitt.

Total aufgelöste kam Lucy in den Gemeinschaftsraum an, dort rannte sie geradewegs in den Schlafsaal und schmiss sich auf ihr Bett. Alex und Lily kamen kurze Zeit später zu ihr und setzten sich neben sie aufs Bett. „Was ist los?" fragte Lily sanft. „Sirius! Ich…ich habe Schluss gemacht!" schluchzte Lucy in ihr Kissen. „Aber warum?" f ragte Alex überrascht. „Er…er hat mir so wehgetan" schluchzte Lucy und Lily sah sie erschrocken an. „Was hat er getan?" fragte sie. Lucy schluchzte nur noch mehr und Lily verließ den Schlafsaal wieder.

„Was ist mir ihr?" f ragte James als sie sich neben ihn setzte. „Sie hat mit Sirius Schluss gemacht. Als wir sie fragten warum, sagte sie nur er hätte ihr so wehgetan" antwortete Lily nachdenklich.

Als Sirius 1 Stunde später den Gemeinschaftsraum betrat sahen ihn 3 Fragende und wütende Gesichter an. Er wollte schon in den Schlafsaal gehen als James aufstand und sagte: „Wage es ja nicht jetzt abzuhauen, Sirius Black! Was hast du mit Lucy gemacht!" Sirius senkte den Kopf und schluckte, die heraufkommenden Tränen, herunter. „Ich…ich…" fing er an und konnte dann die Tränen nicht mehr zurück halten. Stumme Tränen liefen ihm das Gesicht herunter und er biss sich auf die Lippe. „Ich, was?" fragte James, der die Tränen noch nicht bemerkt hatte.

Ganz langsam hob er den Kopf, sah James tief in die Augen und antwortete leise: „Ich habe ihr gar nichts getan. Ich habe ihr nur die Wahrheit über mich erzählt." Damit drehte er sich um und rannte in den Schlafsaal. James stand da und starrte auf die Stelle, an der gerade noch sein Bester Freund, gestanden hatte. „Hat er geweint?" fragte Lily leise. „Ich habe ihn noch nie weinen sehen" antwortete Remus heiser.

James seufzte und folgte Sirius in den Schlafsaal. Sein Freund lag, auf dem Bauch, im Bett und zitterte leicht. James setzte sich auf die Bettkante und legte ihm eine Hand auf die Schulter. Sirius zuckte zusammen und hob den Kopf. Als er James erkannte, wusch er sich die Tränen weg, stand auf und setzte sich auf die Fensterbank. „Willst du reden?" fragte James. Sirius schwieg einen Moment, dann seufzte er und sagte: „Sie hat Schluss gemacht. Ich habe ihr von meiner Familie erzählt, alles über meine Familie. Sie hat mich angestarrt wie ein Monster, dann hat sie Schluss gemacht und ist davon gerannt." James schluckte und sagte: „Lass ihr Zeit. Sie wird schon wieder mit dir reden wollen und wenn nicht, geht die Welt bestimmt nicht unter" Sirius schüttelte den Kopf, zog die Beine an den Körper und starrte nach draußen. James seufzte, stand auf und ging.

Eine ganze Weile saß er einfach nur so da, dann stand Sirius auf und verließ den Schlafsaal. Ziellos schlenderte er durch die Gänge und bemerkte die Gruppe Slytherins gar nicht die ihm folgten.

„Hey Black!" rief plötzlich jemand und Sirius wirbelte herum. Hinter ihm standen Malfoy, Crabbe, Goyle, Snape, Rudolphus Lestrange und Bellatrix. „Was ist?" fragte Sirius uninteressiert. Malfoy zog eine Braune hoch und Snape starrte ihn ungläubig an. Keiner der anwesenden hätte mit so einer Reaktion gerechnet.

„Was ist denn los?" fragte Bellatrix mit neutraler Stimme. „Seid wann interessiert es dich, wie es mir geht?" entgegnete Sirius frustriert. Bellatrix hob die Schultern und sah ihn fragend an. „Meine Freundin hat Schluss gemacht" antwortete er mit einem Seufzer. „Und? Das machst du doch ständig" sagte Malfoy verwirrt. „Dieses Mal war es etwas anderes. Ich mochte sie wirklich sehr gern." antwortete Sirius und lehnte sich gegen eine Wand. „Und warum hat sie Schluss gemacht?" fragte Lestrange. „Ich habe ihr von meiner Familie erzählt" antwortete Sirius nur. „Oh" sagte Bellatrix verstehend. „Und was hast du jetzt vor?" fragte Snape ölig. Sirius hob die Schultern und seufzte. „Ich glaube keiner meiner Freunde glaubt mir, dass jeder Black gleich ist. Ich meine, sie glauben mir alle nicht, dass ich die Unverzeihlichen kann und dass ich sie lieber nicht beherrschen würde. Ich kann doch nichts für meine Familie!"

Schluchzend ließ er sich die Wand runter gleiten und vergrub das Gesicht in den Händen. Die Slytherins sahen sich fassungslos an. Sirius Black saß vor ihnen und weinte. Damit hätte keiner je gerechnet. Bellatrix holte tief Luft, ließ sich neben ihm nieder und legte ihm eine Hand auf die Schulter. „Hey, komm schon. Es wird bestimmt alles wieder gut. Deine Freunde stehen hinter dir und werden dir helfen." Sirius schüttelte den Kopf. „James ist mit der besten Freundin von Lucy zusammen. Er wird zu ihr halten und die anderen auch"

„Dann sind wir eben da" sagte Malfoy und Sirius sah ihn erstaunt an. „Wir Slytherins können auch anders" meinte Rudolphus Lestrange lächelnd. Sirius schwieg eine weile, dann schüttelte er den Kopf und sagte: „Nein, nein, das geht nicht. Ich kann nicht mit Slytherins rumlaufen. Wir sind verfeindet." „Denk drüber nach. Das Angebot steht" sagte Bellatrix, stand auf und ließ ihn alleine zurück.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

So, das war es mal wieder. Das nächste Chapter ist schon bei meiner Beta- Leserin und wird so schnell wie möglich gepostet. Denkt bitte an die Reviews.


	10. Vollmond

Hallo Leute!

Eigentlich hatte ich vor, kein neues Kapitel mehr zu Posten, da ich nur 1 Rückmeldung bekommen habe. An dieser Stelle, Danke **kara **und deine Fragen werden hoffentlich beantwortet. Also, das ist das vorerst letzte Kapitel, da ich ohne Reviews keine Lust habe, weiter für SCHWARZ-LESER zu schreiben. So schwer mit den Reviews ist es doch nicht.

Würde mich schon über ein Wort freuen. Wie z. B. SUPER oder SCHEIßE oder GEHT SO!

Überlegt es Euch.

Gruß siriusschnuffelblack

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Am nächsten Morgen hatte Sirius sich entschieden. Es war tausend Mal besser

mit Malfoy rumzuhängen als alleine zu sein. Entschlossen zog er sich an und

ging zur großen Halle. Wohl bei dem Gedanken, mit den Slytherins rumzuhängen war ihm ja nicht, aber versuchen wollte er es trotzdem.

James und die anderen waren bereits beim Frühstück. Lucy hatte sich wieder etwas beruhigt und lachte auch manchmal wieder. Allerdings betrat gerade Sirius die Halle und Lucy hörte abrupt auf zu lachen und sah traurig zu Boden. Sie war immer noch hin und her gerissen von den Gedanken ihn einfach zu ignorieren oder um ihn zu trauern. Sirius stand einen Moment unschlüssig im Eingang, dann wandte er sich um und ging zielstrebig auf den Slytherin Tisch zu. Malfoy und er unterhielten sich einen Moment, dann nickte Malfoy und Sirius ging zum Gryffindor Tisch.

Da bei seinen Freunden kein Platz mehr frei war, setzte Sirius sich am anderen ende des Tisches und fing an zu essen. Malfoy hatte ihm versichert, dass er auf sie zählen konnte und immer mit ihnen reden oder einfach nur abhängen konnte. Ganz wohl war ihm bei der Sache ja immer nicht aber alles war besser als alleine zu sein.

„Was wolltest du von Malfoy?" wurde er aus seinen Gedanken gerissen. Erschrocken sah er auf und direkt in das Gesicht von James. „Geht dich nichts an!" antwortete Sirius leise und aß weiter. „Sirius, wir sind Freunde, also was wolltest du von Malfoy?" hackte James nach. Sirius ließ genervt sein Löffel mit Müsli sinken, sah James tief in die Augen und

antwortete langsam: „Das Geht Dich Nichts An, Freund!" James zuckte wie unter einem Fausthieb zusammen. Sirius hatte mit so einer kälter in der Stimme gesprochen, dass er sich nicht sicher war ob er überhaupt seinem Freund gegenüber stand. „Na…na gut. Wie du meinst" sagte er stockend, drehte sich um und ging. Sirius Worte hatten ihn verwirrt und verletzt. Was war mit seinem Freund bloß los?

Die nächsten Tage mied Sirius die anderen und nach dem Unterricht sah ihn

keiner seiner Freunde. Erst als Peter, 4 Tage später, in den Gemeinschaftsraum stürzte und ihnen erzählte das er Sirius bei Malfoy und seiner Clique gesehen hätte, machte sich James Gedanken. „Haben sie ihn bedroht?" fragte er. Peter hob die Schultern und schwieg. „Lasst uns mal nachsehen" schlug Remus vor und Peter führte sie zu dem Gang.

Sirius stand an einer Wand gelehnt, hielt sich den Bauch vor lachen und schnappte nach Luft. So gelacht hatte er schon lange nicht mehr und es tat ihm gut. Bellatrix und die anderen standen im Halbkreis um ihn rum und lachten ebenfalls.

James, Remus und Peter bogen in den Gang ein und erstarrten. Malfoy

und seine Leute hatten Sirius eingekreist und dieser hielt sich Luft schnappend

den Bauch. „Lasst ihn in Ruhe!" rief James aufgebracht und zog seinen Zauberstab.

Malfoy und die anderen wirbelten herum und James rief: „Stupor!" Der

Fluch verfehlte Snape um haaresbreite und bevor irgendjemand etwas machen konnte hatte Sirius James entwaffnet. Langsam trat er neben Malfoy und funkelte

James an. „Was sollte das!" fragte er scharf. James blickte ihn nur überrascht an und so trat Remus vor und antwortete: „Wir wollten dir helfen."

„Ich brauche eure Hilfe nicht. Außerdem wüsste ich nicht, wobei ihr mir helfen wolltet!" sagte Sirius kalt. „Malfoy und seine Leute haben dich Angegriffen!" sagte nun James ernst. „Nein! Sie helfen mir! Im Gegensatz zu euch!" sagte Sirius, schmiss James seinen Zauberstab zu und rauschte davon. „Black bleibt eben Black!" sagte Bellatrix schrill und folgte ihrem Cousin und Freunden.

„Das…das kann jetzt nicht wahr sein" stammelte Remus verwirrt. James seufzte, steckte seinen Zauberstab weg, drehte sich zu Remus und antwortete: „Ich glaube, Sirius hat die Seiten gewechselt." Remus schüttelte den Kopf, drehte sich um und rannte davon.

Nie, wirklich nie im Leben würde Sirius die Seiten wechseln! Was erzählt James nur für einen Mist! dachte Remus.

Den gesamten Nachmittag über sahen James und Peter weder Sirius noch

Remus. James machte sich Gedanken über Sirius, hatte aber mit niemandem über

den Vorfall gesprochen. Er war enttäuscht, verwirrt und zornig zugleich. Wie konnte sich sein bester Freund nur mit seinen Peinigern anfreunden!

„James?" wurde er von Peter aus den Gedanken gerissen. „Hm?" fragte

er und sah ihn an. „K…kannst du mir zeigen…zeigen wie man…man ein Animagi

wird?" fragte Peter stockend und leise. James hob eine Augenbraun und fragte: „Hast du bei McGonagall nicht aufgepasst, Pete? Ich kann kein Animagi werden und bin vom Praktischen Unterricht befreit!" Peter sah zu Boden und flüsterte: „Ihr seid doch schon längst welche" James riss die Augen auf. „Woher weißt du das?" „Ich habe gehört wie ihr mit Remus

gesprochen habt" antwortete Peter nervös. James seufzte, stand auf und sagte: „Kein Wort darüber! Zu niemanden! Und jetzt komm!"

3 Stunden später hatte Peter es geschafft und war eine graue Ratte. Er bedankte sich bei James, der ziemlich genervt war, und verschwand in den Gemeinschaftsraum. James folgte ihm und ließ sich wieder in den Sessel fallen.

Eine Weile später trat Sirius in den Gemeinschaftsraum, sah James kurz an und ging dann in den Schlafsaal. Kurze Zeit später stürmte Remus rein, sah sich kurz um und eilte dann ebenfalls in den Schlafsaal. James zog eine braune hoch und sah ihnen nach.

„Was glaubst du eigentlich wer du bist!" sagte Remus wütend und schmiss die Tür ins Schloss. Sirius, der auf dem Bett gelegen hatte, richtete sich auf und antwortete ruhig: „Ich wusste nicht das du unter Alzheimer leidest, aber zur Erinnerung ich bin Sirius Black!" Remus ballte die Hände zu Fäusten und schrie: „Du findest das also alles auch noch lustig! Ich dachte wir wären Freunde, aber anscheint habe ich mich da geirrt! Du hängst ja

lieber mit Leuten rum die dich Jahrelang nur verflucht und beleidigt haben!

Dies ist ein Freies land und ich werde dir bestimmt nicht sagen mit wem du rumhängen sollst, aber eins lass dir gesagt sein, Sirius Black, für mich bist du ab heute nur noch Luft!" Damit drehte er sich um und verließ zornig und verletzt den Schlafsaal.

Sirius saß da und starrte auf die Tür. So hatte er Remus noch nie erlebt. Eigentlich war er immer ruhig und zurückhaltend. Seufzend ließ er sich zurück sinken und dachte nach. Irgendwie hatte Remus ja Recht. Malfoy und Snape hatten ihn immer geärgert. Schon vor Hogwarts. Und Bellatrix war auch nie wirklich nett zu ihm gewesen. Warum waren sie

auf einmal alle so nett zu ihm?

Der nächste Tag war für Remus der Horror schlecht hin. Heute war Vollmond und er spürte jetzt schon das Monster in sich. James, Peter und Lily hatten ihm versprochen heute, das erste mal, Gesellschaft zu leisten, doch Remus machte sich Sorgen. Was wäre wenn das Monster seine Freunde nicht leiden konnten und sie verletzte oder schlimmer noch umbrachte?

Er wünschte sich irgendwie das Sirius da bei wäre. Dieser hatte ihn schon einmal Gesellschaft geleistet, als James im Krankenflügel lag, doch als er nur an Sirius dachte stieg die Wut wieder in ihm hoch. Tief Luft holend wischte er die Gedanken bei Seite und folgte dem Unterricht.

Sirius war den gesamten Tag nicht einmal bei den Slytherins gewesen und nach

Verteidigung trat Bellatrix auf ihn zu. „Wo bleibst du denn heute?" fragte

sie. Sirius senkte den Blick und antwortete: „Ich bin nicht wie ihr Bella.

Wie du schon sagtest bin ich eigentlich kein Black mehr und deshalb werde

ich auch nicht mehr bei euch rumhängen." Bellatrix warf ihn einen zornigen

Blick zu und zischte: „Wie du meinst!" Damit drehte sie sich um und verschwand.

Besorgt sah Sirius ihr nach und hoffte das Richtige getan zu haben.

Am Abend saßen 3 Schüler im Schatten der Peitschenden Weide und

warteten dass der Mond aufging. Remus hatte sie gebeten zu warten bis er sich

verwandelt hatte und das taten sie. „Dauert es noch lange?" fragte

Peter nervös. Er war den gesamten Tag schon unnatürlich blass und ängstlich gewesen. James verstand ihn. Man erlebt ja nicht jede Nacht mit einem Werwolf.

James hob die Schultern und sah zum Himmel. „Schau mal" sagte Lily plötzlich und deutete zum Schloss. Dort kam ein großer, zotteliger, schwarzer Hund auf sie zu getrottet. „Was will der denn hier?" fragte James ernst. Er wusste nicht ob er sich freuen sollte seinen Freund zu sehen, dieser war nämlich nicht mehr der, den er mal kannte.

Der Hund blieb etwa 5 Meter vor ihnen stehen und senkte den Kopf. James sah

ihn einfach nur an und schwieg. Irgendwann setzte der Hund sich und Sekunden später saß Sirius vor ihnen. Eine ganze Weile sahen sich er und James nur an, dann sagte Sirius: „Es…es tut mir leid, James!" „Ach!" sagte sein Freund nur. „Ich…es tut mir einfach nur leid und ich möchte euch das jetzt nicht erklären." Eine ganze Weile schwieg James, dann trat er auf Sirius zu und sagte: „Ich verzeihe dir, aber wenn du noch einmal so eine Show abziehst, kannst du unsere Freundschaft vergessen, klar!" Sirius nickte und die beiden reichten sich die Hände.

„Der Mond geht auf" sagte Lily in das schweigen hinein. Sirius,

James und Peter sahen zum Himmel und Sekunden später hörten sie ein

Markerschütterndes Brüllen. „Remus hat sich verwandelt", sagte Sirius leise und sah zur

Peitschenden Weide, „wir sollten rein gehen." Die anderen nickten, verwandelten sich und Peter berührte den Knoten am Baumstamm. Krone, Jewels und Tatze huschten durch den Eingang und Wurmschwanz folgte ihnen. Krone sah Tatze an und dieser deutete den Gang entlang. Die 4 Tiere machten sich auf dem Weg und kurze Zeit später standen sie vor einer Tür. Krone stieß sie auf und stand plötzlich einem riesigen, weißen Werwolf gegenüber. Der Wolf sträubte sein Fell und fing gefährlich an zu knurren. James bemerkte wie ihm ein kalter Schauer über den Rücken lief. Lily war zurückgewichen und starrten den Werwolf aus großen, ängstlichen Augen an. Peter war irgendwo unterm Bett verschwunden. Tatze trat neben Krone und der Werwolf wandte sein Blick zu ihm. Einen Moment hörte er auf zu knurren und sein Fell legte sich wieder, glatt an seinen Körper, doch dann sprang er ohne Vorwarnung auf Sirius zu und versenkte seine Zähne im Nackenfell des Hundes.

Tatze jaulte auf und versuchte den Werwolf abzuschütteln, doch dieser riss ihn zu Boden und versenkte seine Krallen im Fell des Feindes. Oh Moony, es tut mir leid war das letzte was Sirius dachte, bevor er das Bewusstsein verlor.

Krone sah wie sein bester Freund erschlaffte und sich nicht mehr rührte und die Panik überkam ihn. Er stürzte auf Remus zu und stieß ihn mit seinem Geweih von Tatze runter. Der Werwolf knurrte, blieb aber in der Ecke stehen. Jewels war, nachdem Krone Moony von Tatze runter gestoßen hatte, zu Tatze geeilt und stupste ihn jetzt behutsam an der Schnauze an. Keine Reaktion. Jewels versuchte es nochmals, doch Tatze bewegte sich nicht.

Lily bekam Panik und drehte sich zu James um, der immer noch Moony beobachtete.

Lily nahm all ihren Mut zusammen und ging langsam auf Moony zu. Dieser fing

wieder an zu knurren, doch Lily ging weiter und schmiegte sich dann an einem

Bein des Wolfes. Moony hörte auf zu knurren und sah zu dem Panda runter.

Lily nickte James zu und dieser ging zu Tatze.

Er stupste ihn ebenfalls an, doch Tatze bewegte sich nicht. Behutsam schob James seinen Freund aus dem Raum, schloss die Tür und verwandelte sich zurück. „Tatze mach keinen scheiß!" sagte er panisch und berührte den Hund am Kopf. Mit schnellen Blicken suchte James den Körper des Hundes nach Verletzungen ab und fand 4 tiefe Wunden und etliche kleinere. Die schlimmste war am Nacken, wo der Werwolf Reingebissen hatte. Behutsam

strich James das Fell zur Seite und Tatze jaulte leise.

James atmete erleichtert auf und bemerkte das Tatze ihn, aus schmerzerfüllten Augen, ansah. „Kannst…kannst du dich zurück Verwandeln?" fragte James stockend. Der Hund schloss die Augen und ein paar Sekunden später lag Sirius vor ihm. Sein Umhang, hing in Fetzen und war Blut durchtränkt. James schluckte schwer und sah besorgt auf Sirius herab.

„Oh Merlin" keuchte Sirius und biss die Zähne zusammen. „Was…was war los?

Ich dachte du hast ihm schon mal Gesellschaft geleistet?" fragte James und versuchte die Wunden mit fetzten seines Umhanges zu verbinden. „Hätte…nicht…Mitkommen sollen" brachte Sirius heraus und zuckte zusammen als James seinen Nacken berührte. „Sorry" sagte James und machte noch behutsamer weiter. „Remus ist….sauer auf mich" sagte Sirius leise.

James hielt inne und sagte: „Remus hat keine Kontrolle über den Werwolf, woher also…?" Sirius unterbrach ihn. „Der Werwolf merkt….wenn Remus….sauer ist" James nickte und fuhr zusammen als etwas gegen die Tür krachte. „Geh…wieder rein" sagte Sirius und sah ihn an. „Aber…" fing James an, wurde aber wieder unterbrochen. „Lily und Peter… sind da drin. Ich… komm klar"

James sah seinen Freund einen Moment an, dann zog er seinen Zauberstab, richtete ihn auf Sirius und nuschelte etwas. Die Schmerzen wurden weniger und Sirius holte erleichtert Luft. „Danke… und jetzt geh endlich" James nickte, verwandelte sich und verschwand durch die Tür. Sirius verwandelte sich ebenfalls, schloss die Augen und schlief ein.

Am nächsten Morgen, als Remus sich zurück Verwandelt hatte, holten die anderen erleichtert Luft. Es war in der Nacht nichts Weiteres passiert und darüber waren alle froh. James war der erste der sich zurück Verwandelte. „Geht's dir gut?" fragte er Remus hastig. Sein Freund nickte, abwesend. Irgendetwas Schlimmes war heute Nacht passiert, das merkte er. James drehte sich um und verließ den Raum.

Sirius lag immer noch auf den Boden, allerdings hatte er sich wieder in einen Hund verwandelt und schien zu schlafen. James ging in die Hocke, berührte ihn leicht am Kopf und sagte leise: „Hey, wach auf." Tatze öffnete müde die Augen und sah James an. „Los komm, wir müssen deine Wunden verarzten." Tatze richtete sich schwerfällig auf und humpelte, leise jaulend, neben James her. Dieser hielt seinem Freund die Tür auf und Sirius betrat den Raum.

Remus sah auf, erblickte einen schwer Verletzten Tatze und keuchte auf. James hatte Tatze mittlerweile auf ein Bett verfrachtet und Sirius verwandelte sich zurück. „Scheiße! Was für eine Nacht" stöhnte er und schloss die Augen. „Das kannst du laut sagen" erwiderte James seufzend und entfernte, mit einem Schwenker des Zauberstabs, den Umhang seines

Freundes. „Oh Merlin" ertönte es da neben ihn leise. James drehte den Kopf und

erblickte Remus, der kreideweiß war und zitterte. Was habe ich getan? Was habe ich nur getan? war alles was Remus dachte

Sirius öffnete die Augen, sah Remus und sagte schwach: „Keine Panik, Moony.

Es sieht schlimmer aus als es ist." Remus sah ihn einen Moment besorgt an, dann verhärteten sich seine Gesichtszüge und er sagte ernst: „Was sollte das, Sirius! Du wusstest das ich sauer auf dich war und bist trotzdem so leichtsinnig gewesen und hierhin gekommen!" Sirius stöhnte auf, als Lily eine Wunde säuberte und antwortete dann: „Ich weiß selber das

dies dumm war." Remus schüttelte frustriert den Kopf und flüsterte: „Ich

hätte dich umbringen können!" Sirius schwieg und schloss die Augen.

Peter begleitete Remus bis zum Krankenflügel, dort verabschiedete er sich und ging Richtung Gryffindorturm. Lily und James stützten Sirius und kamen nur langsam voran. Der Zauber, den James am Abend über seinen Freund gesprochen hatte, verlor seine Wirkung und so stöhnte Sirius bei jedem Schritt auf. Als sie dann endlich den Krankenflügel erreicht hatten

stürzte Madam Pomfrey gleich auf sie zu. „Um Himmels willen, Mr. Black! Was ist

passiert?" James und Lily legten Sirius auf eines der Betten, neben Remus, dann antwortete Lily: „Wir wollten zu Hagrid, als aus dem Wald ein Tier kam. Ich weiß nicht was es war. Auf jeden Fall griff dieses Monstrum Sirius an und hätte James nicht sofort angefangen Flüche los zu schicken, weiß ich nicht was passiert wäre." Pomfrey nickte und fing an Sirius zu verarzten.

Remus sah ihr besorgt dabei zu und wurde immer blasser. „Ihr beide geht jetzt lieber" sagte Pomfrey und scheuchte James und Lily raus. Schweigend gingen sie zum Gemeinschaftsraum. Alex und Lucy saßen am Kamin und sahen sie an. „Lass uns schlafen gehen" flüsterte James und deutete die Treppe, zum Jungenschlafsaal, hoch. Lily nickte und ging neben ihm her.

Erst spät am Nachmittag wachten sie wieder auf. Peter schlief noch und so gingen sie wieder in den Gemeinschaftsraum. Lucy und Alex saßen immer noch, oder schon wieder am Kamin und so gesellte sie sich dazu. James verabschiedete sich und ging zum Krankenflügel. „Was habt ihr denn da oben getrieben?" fragte Lucy grinsend. „Geschlafen" antwortete Lily und

gähnte. „Heute Nacht war Vollmond" fügte sie noch hinzu. Alex und Lucy

nickten. „Wie geht es ihm?" fragte Alex besorgt. „Ganz gut. Glaube ich" antwortete Lily.

James saß auf Sirius Bett und verdrehte die Augen. Remus redete schon

die ganze Zeit darüber wie leichtsinnig es doch von Sirius gewesen war, ihn

Gesellschaft zu leisten. „Mensch Moony jetzt ist aber gut", sagte Sirius genervt, „es ist doch alles gut gegangen und das nächste mal pass ich besser auf" Remus schüttelte frustriert den Kopf, stand auf und sagte: „Ich geh in den Gemeinschaftsraum. Gute Besserung." James und Sirius sahen ihm nach und seufzten beide.

Als James am Abend den Gryffindorturm betrat sahen Lucy und Alex ihn

an. „Wo sind die anderen?" fragte James und setzte sich zu ihnen. „Remus suchen" antwortete Lucy. „Wie? Warum suchen sie Remus?" fragte James verwirrt. „Als er heute Nachmittag wieder kam sah er nicht gut aus. Alex fragte ihn was los sei und er antwortete dass es ihm soweit ganz gut gehen würde aber etwas passiert wäre, worüber er erst nachdenken müsste. Als wir fragten was er meinte, stand er auf und war verschwunden. Peter und Lily sind vor 1 Stunde los um ihn zu suchen. Was ist denn passiert?" schloss

Lucy und sah ihn fragend an. James seufzte, fuhr sich mit der Hand durch die Haare, stand auf und antwortete: „Nichts! Ich geh Remus suchen."

Er fand ihm alleine unten am See sitzen. James setzte sich zu ihm und schwieg. Nach einer Weile seufzte Remus und sagte: „Ich hätte ihn umbringen können!" James schüttelte den Kopf: „Nein. Sirius wäre nie alleine zu dir gekommen und er wusste dass ich da sein werde. Meinst du ich hätte zugelassen das du einen unserer Freunde umbringst?" Remus

schüttelte den Kopf und sah wieder auf den See. James kam sich überflüssig vor. Er spürte das Remus lieber alleine sein würde, doch diesen Gefallen würde er ihm nicht tun.

„Habt ihr ihn gefunden?" fragte Alex als Lily und Peter den Gemeinschaftsraum betraten. Lily schüttelte seufzend den Kopf und setzte sich auf die Couch. Peter machte ihr es nach und schwieg bedrückt. Eine halbe Stunde später öffnete sich das Portrait und James trat, gefolgt von Remus ein. Alex sprang sofort auf und rannte auf Remus zu. James ließ sie

alleine und setzte sich, neben Lily, auf die Couch. „Geht's ihm besser?" flüsterte sie. „Er macht sich Gedanken, wegen gestern Nacht" flüsterte James zurück und schloss resigniert die Augen.

James besuchte Sirius jeden Tag im Krankenflügel und kehrte erst spät abends zurück. Am 3 Tag trat Lucy zu Lily und fragte: „Wo ist James eigentlich immer?" Lily sah ihre Freundin an und antwortete: „Im Krankenflügel" „Warum?" fragte Lucy erschrocken. „Remus hat Sirius bei Vollmond ange…" weiter kam Lily nicht, denn Lucy riss die Augen auf und stürmte aus dem Raum.

Sirius wurde verletzt! Mein Gott, warum sagt mir das niemand! schoss es Lucy durch den Kopf und panisch rannte sie durch die Gänge.

James saß zusammen mit Remus im Krankenflügel und sah Sirius an. Es ging ihm schon besser und er hoffte dass er Morgen entlassen wurde. „Und was habt ihr…" Sirius brach ab und sah zur Tür, die gerade krachend zuschlug. Lucy stand vor seinem Bett und atmete schwer. Sirius sah sie einen Moment überrascht und erfreut an, dann senkte er den Blick und

seufzte.

„Geht…geht es dir gut?" fragte Lucy. Da niemand antwortete sah Sirius wieder hoch und bemerkte dass die Frage ihm galt. Er nickte. „Sicher? Ich meine wenn man von…" Sirius unterbrach sie. „Mir geht es gut. Pomfrey hat gute Arbeit geleistet." Lucy nickte und fragte dann: „ Was ist denn passiert? Ich dachte du hättest ihm schon Mal Gesellschaft geleistet?"

James und Remus sahen sich an. „Du weißt davon?" fragte Remus schließlich.

„Ja, ich weiß das James und Sirius Animagi sind und es Geheimhalten wollen" antwortete Lucy und sah dann wieder Sirius an. Dieser seufzte und sagte: „Ich möchte nicht darüber reden" Lucy biss sich auf die Unterlippe und sah ihn einen Moment unschlüssig an, dann weiteten sich ihre Augen und sie sah zu Boden. Oh Gott! Was tue ich hier eigentlich? Ich habe doch mit ihm Schluss gemacht!

Sirius beobachtete Lucys Reaktion und hätte fast enttäuscht aufgestöhnt. Es

wäre auch zu schön gewesen, wenn sie ihm verziehen hätte. James räusperte

sich und sagte: „Wir gehen dann mal. Bis Morgen, Tatze" Sirius nickte und

seine Freunde verließen die Krankenstation.

Lucy schwieg und sah zu Boden, irgendwann fragte Sirius leise: „Willst

du dich nicht setzten? Ist bestimmt bequemer als da zu stehen" Lucy war, als

er angefangen hatte zu reden, leicht zusammen gezuckt, jetzt holte sie tief

Luft und sah ihn in die Augen. Sirius bemerkte dass sie leicht zitterte und ihre Augen drückten Nervosität und Angst aus. „Ich…ich geh lieber wieder" sagte sie stockend. Sirius

nickte enttäuscht und sah nun Seinerseits zu Boden. Lucy wollte etwas

sagen, überlegte es sich dann aber anders und ging ohne ein weiteres

Wort zum Gryffindorturm.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Denkt an die Reviews, dann geht es auch weiter.


	11. Liebeskummer

Hallo!

Na ja, wennigsten 2 Rückmeldungen, dass lasse ich mal durchgehen. An dieser Stelle DANKE anPiaMcKinnon und Kathi.

Pia: Ja, ich habe mich bei neopets angemeldet. Wie heißt dein neopet? Meine heißen schnucki231 und schnuffel321.

Nun geht es weiter.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sirius lag an diesem Abend noch lange wach und dachte über Lucy nach. Er hatte fast gedacht, dass sie sich Sorgen um ihn gemacht hatte doch nachdem sie so schnell den Krankenflügel verlassen hatte glaubte er nicht mehr daran. „Mr. Black, wenn Sie jetzt nicht sofort schlafen, werde ich es mir noch mal anders überlegen und Sie noch einen Tag länger hier behalten" sagte Madam Pomfrey ernst und Sirius lächelte sie entschuldigend an, schloss die Augen und schlief mit dem Gedanken an Lucy ein.

Am nächsten Morgen wurde er, nach einer Gründlichen Untersuchung von Madam Pomfrey entlassen. Da es schon recht spät war, ging er direkt zur Großen Halle. Am Gryffindortisch saßen nur Remus, James und Peter und so setzte er sich zu ihnen und wünschte ihnen einen Guten Morgen. „Und wie ist es gestern gelaufen?" fragte James interessiert. Sirius hob die Schultern. „Wir haben uns angeschwiegen und als ich ihr angeboten habe sich zu setzten ist sie gegangen" James sah ihn mitleidig an und Sirius widmete sich seinem Essen. „Was macht ihr jetzt?" fragte Remus und stand auf. „Keine Ahnung. Vielleicht geh ich mit Lily ne Runde um den See" antwortete James. „Ist heute die erste Praktische Stunde bei McGonagall?" fragte Sirius und sah zu Remus auf. Dieser nickte und verschwand mit Peter aus der Halle.

„Hey ihr beiden" sagte Alex und ließ sich neben James nieder. „Morgen" antworteten James und Sirius. „Ich soll dir von Lily ausrichten das sie noch Hausaufgaben machen muss" sagte Alex, nahm ihr Toast und ging wieder. „Na dann" seufzte James und lehnte sich zurück. Sirius sah Gedankenversunken in seine Kaffeetasse und seufzte. „Sollen wir Hagrid besuchen?" fragte James. „Mir egal" antwortete Sirius lustlos. „Wir könnten auch den Verbotenen Wald erkunschafften" meinte James leise. Sirius sah ihn einen Moment an, dann schüttelte er den Kopf und sagte: „Ne, lass mal. Habe keine Lust wieder von irgendwas angegriffen zu werden." James grinste und schüttelte leicht den Kopf.

Letzten Endes saßen die Beiden im Gemeinschaftsraum und taten etwas sehr untypisches. Sie machten Hausaufgaben. Lily, die mit ihren gerade fertig geworden war, sah die beiden überrascht an. „Was ist denn mit euch los?" fragte sie verwirrt und ließ sich neben James nieder. „Irgendwann muss man die ja machen und da wir gerade Zeit hatten" antwortete er Schulterzuckend. „Ihr macht doch sonst nie am Tage Schularbeiten" meinte Lily misstrauisch.

„Sonst hat Sirius auch kein Liebeskummer" antwortete James und Sirius hob Ruckartig den Kopf. „Ich habe keinen Liebeskummer!" „Ja schon klar" sagte James und widmete sich wieder seinen Hausaufgaben.

„Ich vermisse ihn so" sagte Lucy leise und sah zu Boden. „Dann rede mit ihm" meinte Alex und legte ihr einen Arm um die Schultern. „Klar! Was soll ich denn sagen? Hey Sirius, ich habe es mir anders überlegt und möchte wieder deine Freundin sein!" sagte Lucy ironisch. „Warum nicht?" fragte Alex. „Du spinnst doch. Sirius ist bestimmt stink sauer auf mich und ist froh das er mich los ist" sagte Lucy frustriert. „Nein, das ist er bestimmt nicht" sagte Remus plötzlich hinter ihnen. Lucy wirbelte herum und fragte: „Und woher willst du das wissen?" „Erstens bin ich Sirius Freund und merke wenn etwas mit ihm nicht stimmt und Zweitens hast du ihn nicht gesehen nachdem du mit ihm Schluss gemacht hast! Er war am Boden zerstört und ist es immer noch!" antwortete Remus und ging an ihnen vorbei.

Sirius sah zornig zu James, der weiter seine Hausaufgaben machte. Wie konnte er es wagen, vor Lily, zu behaupten er, Sirius Black, hätte Liebeskummer!

Lily hatte ihrerseits Sirius Reaktion beobachtet. „Du vermisst sie, oder?" fragte sie plötzlich leise. Sirius Blick wanderte langsam zu ihr, dann antwortete er sehr leise: „Ja!" „Dann rede mit ihr" schlug Lily vor. „Ja sicher!", antwortete Sirius seufzend, „Ich habe nicht mit ihr, sondern sie hat mit mir Schluss gemacht. Ich glaube kaum dass es viel bringen würde, wenn ich jetzt zu ihr gehe und sage Hey Lucy, willst du es dir nicht noch mal anders überlegen und wieder meine Freundin sein?"

Remus, Peter, Alex und Lucy hatten gerade den Gemeinschaftsraum betreten, als Sirius dies sagte. Lucy stand da und starrte ihn an. War das sein ernst? Liebt er mich wirklich?

„Hey Leute! Was habt ihr gemacht?" fragte Remus und trat an Lucy vorbei, die immer noch Sirius anstarrte. „Hausaufgaben" antwortete James und legte seine Feder weg. Sirius bemerkte Lucy, wie sie ihn anstarrte und bekam ein merkwürdiges Gefühl im Bauch. „Sie hat dich gehört" flüsterte Remus und setzte sich. Sirius schluckte, sah Lucy noch eine weile an, dann sprang er auf und flüchtete in den Schlafsaal.

„Ha, von wegen kein Liebeskummer" meinte James Kopfschüttelnd, stand auf und folgte Sirius.

Dieser tigerte durch den Schlafsaal und schüttelte immer wieder mit dem Kopf. James suchte seine Sachen für Zauberkunst und Geschichte zusammen und sagte dann: „Ich will dich ja nicht stören, Tatze, aber wir haben heute noch Unterricht!" Sein Freund blieb stehen, sah ihn einen Moment verwirrt an und sagte dann: „Ja… ja klar …komm sofort." James seufzte und sagte: „Jetzt komm endlich wieder runter. Du kannst nicht ewig hier drin bleiben!" Sirius seufzte, schnappte sich seine Tasche und folgte James nach unten.

Lucy, Alex und Lily waren nicht im Gemeinschaftsraum und Sirius atmete erleichtert ein. Remus schüttelte lächelnd den Kopf und trat aus dem Gemeinschaftsraum. Lily sprach gerade auf Lucy ein und Alex nickte zustimmend. Sirius stand jetzt neben Remus und wurde nervös. Lucy sah hoch und genau in seine Augen. Sie schluckte, öffnete den Mund, schloss ihn wieder und holte tief Luft, dann schüttelte sie leicht den Kopf, drehte sich um und ging. Lily und Alex folgten ihr Kopfschüttelnd und Sirius sah ihnen frustriert hinterher.

Nach Geschichte der Zauberei wartete Sirius vor der Großen Halle auf Lucy. Lily und Alex waren schon beim essen und Lucy wollte nachkommen. Als sie dann endlich kam trat er aus dem Schatten und sah Lucy an. Diese wich erschrocken einen Schritt zurück und riss die Augen auf. „Können… können wir… wenn du Zeit hast…. vielleicht… vielleicht mal reden?" stotterte Sirius nervös. Lucy biss sich auf die Unterlippe, warf einen kurzen Blick auf die Große Halle und nickte dann schließlich. Sirius deutete ihr, ihm zu folgen und ging los.

Vor dem Klassenzimmer für VgddK blieb er stehen, öffnete die Tür und trat ein. Sie folgte ihm zögernd und setzte sich dann auf einen der Tische. Sirius schloss die Tür, trat zu ihr und fuhr sich durch die Haare. Eine ganze Weile sagte keiner etwas, dann fragte Lucy: „Was… was wolltest du bereden?" Sirius schloss die Augen, holte tief Luft und sagte dann zögernd: „Remus meinte du hättest gehört was ich im Gemeinschaftsraum gesagt habe." Lucy nickte, obwohl Sirius die Augen immer noch geschlossen hatte.

„Ich… Du…" er seufzte, öffnete die Augen wieder und sagte: „Es tut mir leid, dass ich dir das mit meiner Familie nicht schon früher erzählt habe. Eigentlich kennt jeder den Namen Black und weiß auf welcher Seite meine Familie steht, ich hatte vergessen das du eine Muggelgeborene bist und dies nicht wissen konntest. Es tut mir wirklich Leid, Lucy" Er sah zu Boden und wartete auf ihre Reaktion.

„Weißt du, als ich… mit dir Schluss gemacht habe, brach eine Welt für mich ein. Ich habe dich geliebt und war verletzt das du mir so etwas wichtiges verheimlicht hast. Doch als Lily mir sagte Remus hätte dich angegriffen merkte ich das… das ich dich immer noch Liebe" Sirius sah wieder hoch und merkte das ihr eine Träne die Wange runter lief. Vorsichtig hob er die Hand und wischte die Träne weg. Lucy lächelte schwach und sah ihm tief in die blauen Augen. „Sollen… sollen wir es noch einmal versuchen?" fragte Sirius zögerlich. Lucys lächeln wurde breiter und als antwort erhielt er einen langen, leidenschaftlichen Kuss.

Schwer Atmend trennten sie sich wieder von einander. „Ich bin froh, dass wir das aus der Welt geschaffen haben" sagte Lucy lächelnd. Sirius nickte und fragte: „Hast du Hunger?" „Und wie" lachte Lucy und zur Bestätigung knurrte ihr Magen. Sirius grinste und sagte: „Geh schon mal vor, bevor du mir noch vor Hunger umkippst. Ich bring nur schnell meine Sachen weg" Lucy küsste ihn und sagte: „Beeil dich aber."

Als Sirius die Halle betrat saßen seine Freunde fröhlich essend am Gryffindortisch. Er setzte sich neben James und belud sich seinen Teller. „Und, was machen wir heute noch?" fragte Peter neugierig. „Weiß nicht. Was meinst du, Tatze?" fragte James und sah seinen Freund gespannt an. Dieser warf einen kurzen Blick zu Lucy und antwortete dann: „Hm, wir könnten zum See gehen" „Und dann?" fragte James skeptisch. „Faulenzen" erwiderte Sirius grinsend. „Ich weiß nicht" meinte James. „Also ich finde die Idee gut" sagte Remus plötzlich. Sirius lächelte und sagte: „Wusste ich doch, Moony"

„Also ich muss noch für Alte Runen lernen" sagte Lily und sah James entschuldigend an. „Ich auch" meine Alex und stand auf. Lily und Lucy taten es ihr nach, und als Lucy an Sirius vorbeiging flüsterte sie: „Ich komm später nach. Warte auf mich"

Die 4 Rumtreiber saßen jetzt schon 1 Stunde am See. Remus saß an einem Baum gelehnt da und las ein Buch, James, ebenfalls am Baum lehnend, spielte mit einem Schnatz, Peter lag auf dem Bauch und sah James zu und Sirius lag entspannt auf der Wiese, hatte einen Grashalm im Mund und sah in den Himmel. „Stör ich?" fragte Lucy, die plötzlich neben Peter stand. „Nein, setzt dich ruhig" meinte Remus lächelnd. Sirius hatte gar nicht reagiert und so setzte sie sich neben ihn und fragte: „Ist irgendwas?" Ihr Freund zuckte kurz zusammen, sah sie dann verwirrt an und antwortete: „Nein, nein ich war nur in Gedanken. Bist du schon lange hier?" Sie schüttelte den Kopf und legte sich neben ihn, wobei sie ihren Kopf auf seiner Brust bettete. James lächelte und Remus schüttelte grinsend den Kopf. Peter sah die beiden nur sprachlos an.

„Wollten Lily und Alex auch noch kommen?" fragte James eine ganze Weile später. „Weiß nicht", antwortete Lucy, „die üben noch und wissen auch gar nicht, dass ich hier bin." James nickte und spielte weiter mit dem Schnatz. „Wie war eigentlich eure erste Animagi Stunde?" fragte Sirius. „Oh, es ging so", meinte Lucy grinsend, „außer Remus und Peter hat es noch keiner geschafft." Sofort sahen James und Sirius zu Remus, der immer noch in dem Buch las. „Moony?" fragte James ungeduldig. Remus sah auf und bemerkte die fragenden Gesichter seiner Freunde. „Was ist?" fragte er verwirrt. „In was verwandelst du dich?" fragte Sirius sofort. „Ach so" meinte Remus grinsend, legte das Buch weg und Sekunden später saß ein Fuchs vor ihnen. „Wow" sagte James. „Voll krass" meinte Sirius und Remus verwandelte sich zurück. „Willkommen im Club der Animagi, Moony" sagte James.

Sein Freund lächelte nur und vergrub sich wieder in seinem Buch.

„Da kommen die anderen" sagte Peter eine ganze Weile später. Lucy, die sich wieder an Sirius gelehnt hatte, stützte sich auf die Ellbogen und erkannte Lily und Alex, die gemächlich auf sie zugetrottet kamen. Sirius, der bemerkt hatte das Lucy nicht mehr lag, zog sie zurück und legte einen Arm um sie. Lucy lächelte, seufzte und schloss die Augen.

„Na, fertig?" fragte James. „Ja, endlich" antwortete Lily und ließ sich neben ihm nieder. Ihr Blick blieb bei Sirius und Lucy hängen. „Sind wieder zusammen" flüsterte James und zog Lily näher zu sich. „Merlin sei dank. Das war ja nicht mehr auszuhalten." meinte Lily lächelnd und gab James einen Kuss. „Schon gehört das Remus jetzt ein Animagus ist?" fragte James. „Nein! Was ist er denn?" fragte sie interessiert. „Ein Fuchs" antwortete James und küsste sie wieder.

„Hey Remus, zeigst du Alex und mir mal deine Animagi gestallt?" fragte Lily gespannt. Remus, der gerade Alex geküsst hatte, sah sie an und Alex meinte: „ Ja, Remy, zeig mal was du kannst." Remus seufzte und verwandelte sich wieder. „Dass du ein Fuchs wirst hätte ich ja nicht gedacht" meinte Alex und sah zu wie Remus sich zurück verwandelte. „Stimmt. Ich hatte mit einem Wolf oder so gerechnet" pflichtete Lily ihrer Freundin bei.

„Ich hatte auch erst an einen Wolf gedacht, fand aber dann den Fuchs doch besser" meinte Remus und hob die Schultern. „Ein Fuchs hat wenigstens nicht so große Zähne" meinte Sirius und rieb sich den Nacken. „Nein, dafür sind sie aber spitzer" antwortete Remus grinsend. Sirius riss die Augen auf und starrte Remus erschrocken an. „Das war ein scherz" lachte dieser und seine Freunde stimmten mit ein.

„Wir bekommen besuch", sagte Sirius plötzlich ernst und schaute zum Schloss hoch. James und die anderen drehten sich nun auch um. „Snape und Malfoy" zischte James und verspannte sich. „Schau mal einer an, die loser von Hogwarts" meinte Malfoy höhnisch und blickte herablassend zu ihnen runter. „Was wollt ihr?" fragte Alex ruhig. Malfoy hob eine Augenbraun und antwortete: „Was sollen wir von euch schon wollen? Unser Weg führte uns nur rein zufällig hier vorbei. Nicht wahr, Severus?" Snape, der sich bis dahin im Hintergrund gehalten hatte trat vor und sah alle der Reihe nach an. Bei Sirius blieb sein Blick hängen und er sagte: „ Du hättest dich nicht Unentscheiden sollen, Black!" Sirius stand langsam auf, trat auf Snape zu und zischte: „ Weißt du Snape, manche Leute sehen ihre Fehler ein und entschuldigen sich bei ihren Freunden. Leider weißt du ja nicht was Freunde sind und daher kannst du mir auch nicht folgen!"

Bevor Sirius sich versah hatte Snape ihm die Faust in den Magen gerammt und er viel stöhnend auf die Knie. „Ich an deiner Stelle wäre nicht so vorlaut, Black. Das könnte mal dein Ende sein. Und euer kleines Geheimnis zu Vollmond werde ich auch noch lüften!" sagte Snape gefährlich leise. Blind vor Wut antwortete Sirius ebenfalls leise: „ Du willst wissen was wir in Vollmondnächten tun! Geh einfach, wenn der Mond aufgegangen ist, zur Peitschenden Weide, berühre mit einem langen Stock den knoten am Baumstamm und folge dem Gang darunter. Ich wünsche dir viel Spaß, Snape!"

Snape sah ihn einen Moment unschlüssig an, dann wandte er sich an Malfoy und verschwand. „Alles klar mit dir?" fragte Lucy und ging neben ihm in die Hocke. „Mir geht es gut" antwortete Sirius und stand auf. „Was hast du ihm gesagt?" fragte James interessiert. „Nur die Wahrheit" antwortete Sirius, der jetzt erst wahrnahm was er getan hatte, abwesend, „Nur die Wahrheit…"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Denkt an die Reviews!


	12. Probleme bei Vollmond

Ein Frohes neues Jahr! Hier ein neues Kapitel. Wenn es keine Rückmeldungen gibt, gibt es auch keine weiteren Kapitel.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

„ Sirius verhält sich seit gestern Abend ziemlich komisch" meinte Alex und blickte ihre beiden Freundinnen abwechselnd an. Lily, die gerade versuchte die Hausaufgaben für Professor McGonagall zu machen, sah auf und Lucy antwortete: „ Ich würde zu gerne wissen was Snape zu ihm gesagt hat." „ Es kann nichts Gutes gewesen sein, Sirius muss irgendwas geantwortet haben was Snape nicht gefallen hat, sonst hätte dieser Sirius nicht geschlagen. Ich meine Slytherins sind zwar hinterhältig, aber Snape hat noch nie ohne Grund angegriffen." meinte Lily leise. Alex und Lucy nickten.

„Was ist eigentlich los mit dir?" fragte James und blickte seinen besten Freund ernst an. „Hm? Was soll schon los sein?" fragte Sirius unschuldig. „Tatze, du bist sonst nie ohne Grund so ruhig" mischte sich jetzt Remus in das Gespräch ein. Sirius seufzte und antwortete: „Ich habe Kopfschmerzen und jetzt lasst mich bitte in Ruhe" James und Remus warfen sich Blicke zu und schüttelten leicht den Kopf, dann wandten sie sich wieder ihren Aufgaben zu.

Sirius saß derweil da und dachte nach. Was sollte er bloß machen? So wie er Snape kannte, würde er beim nächsten Vollmond zur Peitschenden Weide gehen. Irgendetwas musste er, Sirius, unternehmen. Er hasste Snape zwar, aber wenn Moony ihn zum Werwolf machte oder gar tötete hatte nicht nur er ein Problem. Wohlmöglich müsste Remus die Schule verlassen und das wollte Sirius auf gar keinen Fall. Entschlossen stand er auf und ging zum Portrait. „Wo willst du hin?" fragte James. „Krankenflügel" grummelte Sirius nur und trat nach draußen.

Vor der großen Halle traf er auf Rudolphus Lestrange. Seufzend ging er zu ihm und Lestrange schaute ihm misstrauisch an. „Weißt du wo Snape ist?" fragte Sirius geradeheraus. Lestrange sah ihn einen Moment unschlüssig an, dann antwortete er: „ Ja, das weiß ich." „Könntest du mir auch sagen wo er ist?" fragte Sirius ungeduldig. Rudolphus verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust und fragte: „ Und warum, glaubst du, sollte ich das tun?" Sirius seufzte und antwortete: „ Ich habe Snape gestern etwas erzählt. Wenn er dies jetzt tun sollte ist er in tödlicher Gefahr. Deshalb muss ich unbedingt mit ihm reden." Lestrange schwieg einen Moment, dann ließ er die Arme sinken und meinte: „ Komm mit. Ich bring dich zu ihm."

Lestrange führte ihn zur Bibliothek, wo Snape am hintersten Tisch saß und über ein Buch gebeugt war. „Severus, hier ist jemand der mit dir reden muss. Es geht wohl um leben und tot." sagte Lestrange spöttisch, drehte sich um und verschwand. Snape hatte bei Rudolphus Worten aufgesehen und sah nun direkt Sirius an. „Was willst du, Black!" Sirius zog sich einen Stuhl herbei und ließ sich darauf sinken, dann antwortete er leise: „ Ich habe dir gestern etwas über Vollmond erzählt…" „Ja, und ich werde das auch schon bald herausfinden. Gestern Abend war ich nämlich noch an der Peitschenden Weide und dort gibt es wirklich einen Geheimgang." unterbrach Snape ihn. „Du darfst auf gar keinen Fall bei Vollmond darunter gehen!" sagte Sirius eindringlich. „Ach! Und warum nicht? Gestern warst du noch ganz scharf darauf, dass ich genau dies tue!" meinte Snape ironisch. „Wenn du darunter gehst, hast nicht nur du Probleme, sondern auch ich und R…" abrupt hielt Sirius inne und biss sich auf die Unterlippe. Snape sah ihn mit hochgezogenen Brauen an und fragte: „ Und wer?"

„Geht dich nichts an!" meinte Sirius ernst. „Na schön. Ich werde es eh beim nächsten Vollmond raus finden und dieser ist in 2 Tagen!" damit stand Snape auf, schnappte sich das Buch und verschwand, mit wehendem Umhang.

Na toll, Sirius! Das hast du ja super hingekriegt dachte Sirius, stand ebenfalls auf und ging zurück in den Gemeinschaftsraum. „Pomfrey hat dich wieder gehen lassen?" wurde er dort von James empfangen. „Ja, waren ja nur Kopfschmerzen" meinte Sirius abwesend und ließ sich in den Sessel fallen. James nickte und fragte: „ Lust auf eine Partie Zauberschach?" „Nein, ich geh ins Bett" damit stand er wieder auf und ging in den Jungenschlafsaal.

„ Was ist los mit ihm?" wurde James aus seinen Gedanken gerissen. „Wenn ich das bloß wüsste, Lils" meinte James seufzend und sah sie an. „Wo war er vorhin?" fragte sie weiter. „Im Krankenflügel, hat angeblich Kopfschmerzen. Komisch nur das Remus nicht mitgekommen ist, er ist ihm nämlich hinterher" antwortete James und in diesem Moment betrat Remus den Turm. „Er ist und war nicht im Krankenflügel" sagte dieser sofort. „Er ist oben, wollte ins Bett. Ich würde zu gerne wissen was mit ihm los ist" sagte James nachdenklich und sah zu den Treppen.

Zu Sirius Verwunderung war er wohl sofort eingeschlafen, denn er erinnerte sich nicht daran James und die anderen kommen gehört zu haben. Leise seufzend richtete er sich auf und wollte aufstehen, verharrte dann aber, als er James und Remus stimmend hörte.

„ Ich weiß doch auch nicht was mit ihm los ist", meinte Remus leise, „ er sagt mir genauso wenig wie dir." „Aber irgendetwas stimmt mit ihm ganz und gar nicht. Ich kenn doch Sirius, er ist immer nur so ruhig wenn er Probleme hat. Warum spricht er nicht mit uns? Verdammt!" „Vielleicht hatte er ja gestern wirklich nur Kopfschmerzen" meinte Peter plötzlich. „Er hat uns angelogen, Pete! Er war nicht im Krankenflügel!" antwortete James darauf schon lauter. „Lasst uns mal sehen wie er sich heute verhält" sagte Remus ruhig. Schweigen folgte und kurz darauf ging die Tür des Schlafsaales auf und schlug dann leise zu.

Besorgt stand Sirius auf, zog sich an und ging ins Badezimmer. „Was mach ich nur?" murmelte er und wusch sich das Gesicht mit kaltem Wasser. In den Spiegel sehend schüttelte er den Kopf. Sein Gesicht war blass und eingefallen und unter den Augen waren dunkle Ränder zu sehen. „Super siehst du aus" meinte er sarkastisch und trocknete sich das Gesicht ab. Seufzend verließ er das Bad wieder, warf sich seinen Umhang über und ging in den Gemeinschaftsraum. Dieser war größten Teils verlassen. Ein paar 1. und 2. Klässler saßen an den Tischen und Remus saß in einem Sessel am Kamin und sah ihn an.

„Morgen Moony" sagte Sirius leise und setzte sich zu ihm. „Geht es dir besser?" fragte Remus und sah ihn besorgt an. „Ein bisschen" nuschelte Sirius und sah abwesend ins Feuer. „Was bedrückt dich, Tatze?" fragte Remus ruhig. Sirius seufzte, fuhr sich mit der Hand durch die Haare und antwortete: „ Ich habe scheiße gebaut, Moony. Totale scheiße!" Remus zog eine Braune hoch und schwieg. Sirius tat es ihm nach. „Willst du mir auch erzählen was du gemacht hast?" fragte Remus eine weile später. Sirius schüttelte leicht den Kopf, stand auf und sagte: „ Ich geh Frühstücken. Kommst du mit?"

Gemeinsam gingen sie zur Großen Halle und setzten sich zu James und Peter. „ Na ausgeschlafen?" fragte James. „Hm" brummte Sirius und nahm sich etwas Müsli. Als Snape allerdings die Halle betrat, schob er es von sich weg und wurde noch blasser. Remus sah ihn besorgt an, schwieg aber. „Ich glaube du bist wirklich krank", meinte James plötzlich, „ soll ich dich zu Pomfrey bringen?" Sirius sah ihn einen Moment schweigend an, dann nickte er und stand auf.

Pomfrey wies sofort auf ein Bett am Fenster und scheuchte James nach draußen. „Was ist mit Ihnen?" fragte sie dann. „Ich weiß auch nicht", antwortete Sirius, „ mir ist irgendwie nicht gut. Habe keinen Hunger und mir ist leicht schwindelig." Pomfrey nickte und gab ihm einen Trank. Kurz darauf war er eingeschlafen. Als er wieder wach wurde war es schon Dunkel draußen. Pomfrey hatte ihn etwas zu essen auf das Nachtschränkchen gestellt und einen weiteren Trank. Sirius biss zweimal in seine Brote, nahm dann den Trank und schlief wieder ein.

Am nächsten Tag wollte Pomfrey ihn noch nicht gehen lassen und so ging es ihm noch schlechter. Er hoffte dass James oder einer der anderen noch kommen würden, sonst hätte er mit Snape ein wirkliches Problem. Den ganzen Tag über machte er sich Sorgen und aß nichts. Dann, kurz bevor der Mond aufging, kam James in den Krankenflügel. Remus begleitete ihn und Pomfrey trat zu ihnen. James sprach kurz mit ihr, dann verschwand Remus mit Pomfrey und James trat zu Sirius.

„Hey! Geht es dir schon besser?" fragte er lächelnd. Sirius richtete sich sofort auf, packte James am Arm und sagte hektisch: „ James, ich habe scheiße gebaut. Snape weiß über die Peitschende Weide bescheit. Ich habe versucht mit ihm zu reden, aber er hörte mir nicht zu. Er will heute Nacht zur Heulenden Hütte!" James war weiß geworden und sah Sirius aus großen Augen an, dann riss er sich los. „Was hast du dir eigentlich dabei gedacht!" schrie er. „Ich… ich…" stammelte Sirius, doch James schüttelte nur den Kopf und stürmte aus dem Raum. Sirius schloss besorgt die Augen und hoffte dass sein Freund noch rechtzeitig da sein würde.

James rannte wie noch nie in seinem Leben. Wenn Snape vor ihm an der Peitschenden Weide sein würde, wollte er sich gar nicht ausmalen was passieren würde. Als er die Schlossgelände erreichte sah er noch einen Umhang in den Geheimgang verschwinden. „Verdammt!" fluchte er und rannte los. An der Weide angekommen, bückte er sich nach einem Stock, berührte den Knoten und stürmte weiter.

Snape hatte die Heulende Hütte erreicht und öffnete jetzt, gespannt, die Tür. Was er dort aber sah, ließ ihn erstarren. Ein weißer, großer, Wolf stand mitten im Raum und knurrte ihn, mit gesträubtem Fell an. Langsam kam das Tier näher, doch Snape konnte sich nicht rühren. Aus großen Augen sah er dem Wolf entgegen und flehte, dass es kein Werwolf war.

„Snape! Verdammt hau ab da!" rief plötzlich eine Stimme hinter ihm und dann wurde er zurück gerissen und die Tür zugeschlagen. Aus seiner starre erwachend erkannte er James Potter, der schwer atmend und wütend vor ihm stand. „Was hast du dir dabei Gedacht? Sirius hat dir gesagt du sollst nicht hier hin gehen!" schrie er auch sofort los. „Woher sollte ich wissen das ihr hier einen Werwolf versteckt, Potter!" fragte Snape zurück und rappelte sich hoch. James wollte etwas erwidern, doch in diesem Moment krachte die Tür auf und Moony stand vor ihnen. „Lauf!" schrie James, packte Snape am Umhang und rannte los. Der Werwolf jaulte Wütend und sprintete hinterher.

Einen Blick zurückwerfend erkannte James, dass Remus sehr schnell aufholte. Snape einen schubs gebend blieb er stehen, vergewisserte sich das Snape weiter rannte und verwandelte sich. Moony wurde langsamer und blieb schließlich ganz stehen. Dann roch er Snape und fing an zu knurren. James versuchte ihn zurückzudrängen, doch der Werwolf schnappte nach ihm und so drehte James sich um und rannte los. Kurz vor dem Ausgang verwandelte er sich zurück, kletterte hektisch aus dem Gang und rannte ein Stück weiter.

Snape stand ebenfalls 50 Meter von der Weide entfernt da und starrte, erschrocken auf den Geheimgang, in dem jetzt Remus zu sehen war. Da die Weide aber wieder angefangen hatte um sich zuschlagen kam er nicht raus. „ Der…der Werwolf, das ist Lupin, stimmts!" fragte Snape und sah James an. Dieser schwieg und sah zu Boden. „Ich geh zu Dumbledore!" meinte Snape, drehte sich um und eilte davon. James sah ihn einen Moment hinterher, dann seufzte er und ging ihm nach. Kurz vor dem Wasserspeier hatte er ihn eingeholt. „ Kennst du das Passwort, Potter!" fragte Snape ölig. „Scherbe Zitrone" meinte James und der Wasserspeier glitt zur Seite und gab den Weg zu Dumbledores Büro frei. Dort angekommen klopfte James an die Tür und trat, dicht gefolgt von Snape, in das Büro.

„Guten Abend die Herren" sagte Dumbledore vergnügt und deutete auf zwei Stühle vor seinem Schreibtisch. „Guten Abend Professor" sagte James freundlich und setzte sich. „Wissen Sie davon?" fragte Snape direkt und sah Dumbledore ernst an. „Wovon reden Sie, Mr. Snape?" fragte Dumbledore lächelnd. „Von Lupin und das er bei Vollmond als Werwolf in der Heulenden Hütte haust!" rief Snape aufgebracht aus. Dumbledores lächeln erlosch und machte leichte Sorge platz. „Woher wissen Sie davon?" fragte er ruhig. „Black! Dieser Volltrottel wollte dass ich mich umbringe! Wenn ich den in die Finger kriege!" wütete Snape. „Moment", mischte sich nun James in das Gespräch mit ein, „ ich stimme dem zu, was Snape sagt, Professor aber Sirius hat versucht mit Snape zu reden, dass dieser nicht in die Heulende Hüte geht, allerdings wollte dieser ja nicht hören!" „Warum sollte ich auch auf Black hören! Ich…!"

„RUHE!", donnerte Dumbledore und erhob sich, „ Mir ist es völlig gleich ob Mr. Black versucht hat mit Mr. Snape zu reden, oder nicht. Er hätte erst gar nichts über die Heulende Hütte berichten dürfen. Mr. Potter Sie holen bitte Mr. Black hierher." „Sirius liegt im Krankenflügel, Professor. Ich glaube kaum das Madam Pomfrey ihn gehen lässt." „Nun gut. Mr. Snape Sie gehen bitte in Ihre Gemächer und sollte ich erfahren, dass Sie nur ein Wort von dem, was heute Nacht passiert ist, verlauten lassen, wird das Konsequenzen für Sie haben. Haben Sie mich verstanden?" „Ja, Sir!" antwortete Snape und ging. Seufzend ließ Dumbledore sich wieder hinter seinem Schreibtisch nieder. „Nun, James woher wissen Sirius und du von Remus Problem?" „Er hat es uns vor ungefähr 2 Jahren erzählt" antwortete James ehrlich. Dumbledore nickte und sagte: „ So leid es mir auch tut, aber ich fürchte ich muss Sirius für 3 Monate beurlauben." James riss die Augen auf und stammelte: „ Aber… aber…Professor…. reden Sie doch erstmal mit Sirius. Bitte" Dumbledore sah ihn eine geraume weile einfach nur an, dann nickte er schließlich und sagte: „ Schön, lass uns gehen."

Besorgt und irgendwie ängstlich lag Sirius im Krankenflügel und sah gebannt zur Tür. Seit James vor etwa 1 Stunde fortgerannt war, konnte Sirius nichts anderes tun als Warten. Warten! Wie er es hasste auf etwas zu warten. Seufzend richtete er sich ein Stückchen auf und sah nun aus dem Fenster. Da es schon dunkel war, sah er nun sein gespiegeltes selbst in der Scheibe. Dann, endlich hörte er wie die Tür aufging. Sein Kopf schelte herum und er sah James in den Krankenflügel treten. Erleichterung machte sich in Sirius breit, doch dann betrat Dumbledore den Raum und schon wurde Sirius wieder blass.

James trat, dicht gefolgt von Dumbledore, auf Sirius Bett zu. „Sirius, wir müssen ein ernsten Wörtchen miteinander reden" sagte der Direktor, nachdem er sich gesetzt hatte. Sirius schluckte und fragte: „ Ist…ist etwas passiert?" „Du meinst außer das Snape weiß das Remus ein Werwolf ist und du ihn… und mich in Lebensgefahr gebracht hast!" fragte James ernst. Sirius sah zu Boden und Dumbledore meinte: „ Danke James ist nichts passiert. Mr. Snape wird kein Wort darüber verlieren, allerdings wirst du hier nicht ohne eine gerechte Bestrafung davon kommen" Sirius nickte und sah weiterhin zu Boden. „Du wirst die Schule für 3 Monate verlassen müssen…" fing Dumbledore an und Sirius schaute ihn aus großen Augen an, „ allerdings werde ich das ganze auf 1 Monat reduzieren." Sirius nickte und fragte: „ Und wo soll ich hin? Zum Grimmauld Place?"

„Ich werde jetzt gehen" meinte James traurig, stand auf und verließ den Krankenflügel. „Du hast die Wahl zum Grimmauld Place zu gehen oder hier zu bleiben. Du wirst dann allerdings an keinerlei Aktivitäten teilnehmen und ein extra Raum bekommen. In dem Monat wirst du den Raum nicht verlassen und keinerlei Besuchen empfangen. Hast du mich verstanden?" fragte Dumbledore. Sirius nickte und antwortete: „ Ich…ich würde gerne hier bleiben, Professor und… es tut mir leid" „Das weiß ich, Sirius. Sobald Pomfrey dich gehen lässt, kommst du in mein Büro. Ich werde dir dann den Raum zeigen." „Mach ich, Professor" sagte Sirius und Dumbledore ging ebenfalls wieder.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Denkt an die Reviews!


	13. Bestrafung

BESTRAFUNG!?

Als Remus am nächsten Morgen, im Gang vor der Heulenden Hütte, erwachte wurde ihm ganz komisch. Seine Freunde waren nirgends zusehen und warum war er nicht in der Heulenden Hütte? Mit einem flauen Gefühl im Bauch, rappelte er sich auf, zog sich an und wartete auf Madam Pomfrey, die auch ein paar Minuten später erschien. Schweigend machten sich die beiden auf dem Weg zum Krankenflügel. Dort legte Remus sich in eines der Betten und Madam Pomfrey verschwand in ihr Büro.

Remus blick wanderte über die Betten und blieb an dem, am Fenster, hängen. Sirius lag dort, tief schlafend, und verdammt blass. Remus fragte sich was mit seinem Freund los war und vor allem warum James, Lily und Peter heute Nacht nicht bei ihm waren. War etwas passiert? Hatte er, schon wieder, jemanden Verletzt oder sogar getötet? War Madam Pomfrey deshalb so still? Diese und mehrere Gedanken gingen ihm durch den Kopf und irgendwann schlief er endlich ein.

Als Sirius erwachte lag Remus in eines der Betten und schlief. Seufzend richtete er sich auf und kurze Zeit später stand Pomfrey neben ihm. „Wie fühlen Sie sich heute Mr. Black?" fragte sie nachdem sie ihn kurz durch gecheckt hatte. „Ganz gut" antwortete Sirius. „Gut, nach dem Frühstück können Sie gehen" nickte Pomfrey und beschwor ein Frühstück für ihn herbei.

30 Minuten später verließ Sirius den Krankenflügel und schlenderte zu Dumbledores Büro. Unterwegs traf er auf James und Lily. „Geht es dir besser?" fragte diese sofort. Sirius nickte und sah James an. „Was hat Dumbledore noch gesagt?" fragte sein Freund besorgt. „Ich könnte hier bleiben, allerdings in einem separaten Raum den ich nicht verlassen darf. Besuch darf ich auch nicht empfangen." antwortete Sirius betrübt. „Nun ja, ich würde sagen, dass ist zwar hart aber eine gerechte strafe, oder?" sagte Lily ernst aber ihre Augen sahen leicht besorgt aus. Sirius nickte und sagte: „ Ja, du hast schon Recht, Lils. Ich muss jetzt zu Dumbledore. Er will mich in diesem Raum bringen. Mann sieht sich dann in 1 Monat" James nickte und lächelte seinen Freund aufmunternd zu und Lily drückte ihn kurz an sich, dann setzte Sirius seinen Weg fort.

10 Minuten später stand er dann vor dem Wasserspeier und nannte das Passwort. Als der Weg, zum Büro des Direktors, frei lag, stieg Sirius die Stufen empor und klopfte an die Tür. „Nur herein" ertönte es von drinnen. Sirius öffnete die Tür und trat ein. „ Ah, Sirius. Wie ich sehe hat Madam Pomfrey dich entlassen. Wie geht es dir?" empfang Dumbledore ihn freundlich. Sirius hob die Schultern und sah den Direktor niedergeschlagen an. „ Hm, blöde Frage, tut mir leid." meinte Dumbledore lächelnd und deutete auf einen der Stühle. Sirius ließ sich darauf nieder und sah Dumbledore fragend an.

„Nun, der Raum, in dem du dich den nächsten Monat über aufhalten wirst", erklärte Dumbledore nun ernst, „ist im dritten Stock. Er kann nur von außen geöffnet werden und dies auch nur von einem Ausgebildeten Zauberer oder Hexe. Nahrung werden dir die Hauselfen bringen und wenn du sonst irgendeinen Wunsch hast oder Krank wirst ruf einfach nach Flinky. Flinky wird dir all deine Wünsche erfüllen, … nun fast alle. Sie wird dir alles bringen was du möchtest, außer deinen Freunden, Briefe oder sonstige Gegenstände die dich mit deinen Freunden in Kontakt treten lassen. Deine Persönlichen Sachen wurden bereits in diesen Raum gebracht und die Aufgaben, die du in diesem Monat zu erfüllen hast, ebenfalls. Ein Lehrer wird dich 1. Tag vor Neujahr wieder rausholen. Hast du irgendwelche Fragen?" Sirius schwieg einen Moment, dann fragte er: „ Weiß Remus schon bescheid?" Dumbledore sah ihn traurig an und meinte: „ Nein, Remus soll sich erstmal erholen, danach ist es noch früh genug um ihn einzuweihen." Sirius nickte niedergeschlagen und Dumbledore stand auf. „Wenn du keine weiteren Fragend hast, können wir ja gehen"

Also folgte Sirius Dumbledore durch die Gänge von Hogwarts. Der Direktor hatte einen ziemlich schnellen Gang drauf und so musste Sirius sich beeilen um mit ihm Schritt halten zu können. 10 Minuten später standen sie dann vor einem Portrait mit einer Jungen Frau die ein Baby auf dem Arm hielt. „Ah, Professor Dumbledore, was verschafft mir das vergnügen Sie zu sehen?" fragte die Frau lächelnd. „Schönen Guten Morgen die Ladys. Dieser Junge Mann hier wird 1 Monat lang ihre Gemächer in Anspruch nehmen" antwortete Dumbledore fröhlich. „Es ist mir ein Vergnügen Ihnen helfen zu können" meinte die Frau und schwang zur Seite.

Dumbledore trat durch den Eingang und Sirius folgte ihm. Der Raum war recht groß und rund. In der Mitte stand ein Tisch mit 1 Couch und 2 Sesseln. Ein Kamin brannte in einer Ecke, außerdem gab es viele Regale mit Büchern. 2 Türen führten aus dem Raum. Die eine in ein kleines Schlafzimmer, in dem nur ein Himmelbett, ein Kleiderschrank und eine Kommode standen, außerdem stand sein Koffer vor dem Bett. Die andere Tür führte in ein Badezimmer mit Dusche.

„Wie du siehst wird dir hier an nichts Fehlen, außer deinen Freunden." sagte Dumbledore ernst. Sirius nickte nur und ließ sich auf einen der Sessel nieder um sich die Aufgaben, die auf dem Tisch lagen, durchzulesen. „Nun, wir sehen uns dann in 1. Monat" verabschiedete Dumbledore sich und ging. Wenigstens muss ich keine Aufgaben in Geschichte und Zaubertränke machen dachte Sirius und lehnte sich seufzend zurück.

Als Remus um die Mittagszeit wieder erwachte, war Sirius verschwunden. Als er Madam Pomfrey nach ihm fragte meinte sie nur: „ Ich habe ihn entlassen." Remus selber konnte am Nachmittag gehen. Als er den Korridor zur Großen Halle entlang ging wurde er plötzlich von hinten gepackt und hart gegen die Wand geschleudert. Keuchend riss er die Augen auf und sah in das Gesicht von Snape. „Severus was…?" fing er an, wurde aber von Snape scharf unterbrochen. "Ich kenne dein kleines Geheimnis, Lupin und wenn Dumbledore mir nicht Verboten hätte darüber zu reden, wüsste es schon die ganze Schule!" Remus sah ihn erschrocken an und stammelte: „ Woher?" Snapes Gesicht verzog sich, dann antwortete er: „Dein Freund Black fand es wohl spaßig mich zu einem Werwolf zu schicken! Du verdammter Bastard hättest mich fast umgebracht!" „Ich…ich…" stammelte Remus verstört.

„Snape! Lass sofort Remus los!" rief plötzlich eine bekannte Stimme wütend. Remus sah an Snape vorbei und erkannte James, der wütend neben Lily und Peter stand. Snape warf ihn noch einen zornigen Blick zu, dann ließ er ihn los und verschwand.

„Alles klar?" fragte James besorgt. Remus nickte abwesend, dann fragte er scharf: „ Wo ist Sirius?!" Seine Freunde schwiegen. „Wo verdammt noch mal ist Black?!" schrie Remus sie an. „Er ist für 1. Monat beurlaubt worden" antwortete Lily endlich. Remus atmete tief durch dann fragte er: „ Was hat er getan?" „Nun ja, er hat mir gestern Abend, als ich dich zu Pomfrey gebracht habe, gesagt er hätte mist gebaut und das Snape bescheid wüsste. Mehr weiß ich auch nicht. Ich bin dann Snape hinterher. Konnte ihn noch aus der Hütte ziehen bevor du ihn angegriffen hast. Dann hast du die Tür zertrümmert und wir sind abgehauen. Snape ist zu Dumbledore und hat ihm alles erzählt, daraufhin ist Sirius beurlaubt worden." erklärte James schnell. Remus nickte abwesend und folgte seinen Freunden in die Halle.

Eine Woche war vergangen, seit Sirius von Dumbledore in die Räume gebracht wurde. Er hatte alle Aufgaben erledigt und die meisten Bücher schon gelesen, bevor er hierher gebracht wurde. Gelangweilt saß er nun am Kamin und starrte ins Feuer. Er vermisste seine Freunde, auch wenn Remus sehr wahrscheinlich kein Wort mehr mit ihm reden würde. Die Hauselfen, die ihm 3-mal täglich etwas zu essen brachten, redeten nicht mit ihm und Flinky war ebenfalls sehr schweigsam und antwortete nur mit Ja oder Nein Sir. Sirius wurde immer frustrierter und aß nur noch sehr wenig. Das knurren seines Magens war das einzige Geräusch, was in diesen Räumen zu hören war. Selbst das Feuer schien lautlos zu brennen.

„PLOP" ertönte es plötzlich hinter ihm und Sirius drehte sich um. Flinky kam auf ihm zu, reichte ihn einen Brief und verschwand wieder. Der Brief enthielt keinen Absender und so öffnete er ihn gespannt.

_Sirius,_

_Remus war heute bei mir und hat mich gebeten ihn von der Schule zu schmeißen. Er macht sich furchtbare vorwürfe und Gedanken was hätte passieren können. Ich habe ihm davon überzeugt, dass es nicht seine Schuld war und ich die Sicherheitsvorkehrung noch verstärken würde. Er bleibt an der Schule, aber ich möchte dich bitten, mit ihm darüber zu reden, wenn der Monat um ist._

_Albus Dumbledore_

Erschrocken und Frustriert legte Sirius den Brief auf den Tisch und vergrub das Gesicht in den Händen. Was habe ich mir nur dabei gedacht? Remus ist mein Freund und ich habe ihn in solche Schwierigkeiten gebracht! 

James machte sich Sorgen. Remus sprach nur noch sehr selten und dann auch nur, wenn man ihn ansprach. Außerdem aß er nicht mehr richtig und verkroch sich oft in die Bibliothek. Vor ungefähr 1 Woche war er bei Dumbledore gewesen um ihn zu beten ihn von der Schule zu schmeißen. Der Direktor lehnte natürlich ab und versicherte ihm die Sicherheitsvorkehrungen zu verstärken. Sein Freund hatte sich zwar etwas beruhigt aber er war immer noch sehr schweigsam und blass.

Wenn James nicht an Remus dachte, dachte er an Sirius. Sein bester Freund hatte die Strafe zwar verdient aber er kam nicht drum herum sich Sorgen um ihn zu machen. Sirius war ein fröhlicher, aufgeweckter Mensch, der nicht lange alleine klar kam. Jetzt war er schon 2 Wochen alleine und James hoffte dass es ihm einigermaßen gut ginge.

„James? Gehen wir?" wurde er aus seinen Gedanken gerissen. Er sah Lily an und erinnerte sich wieder, dass heute Hogsmead Wochenende war. Lächelnd stand er auf und ging mit ihr los. „Ich brauche noch Weihnachtsgeschenke" sagte er auf dem Weg zum Dorf. Lily nickte und sagte: „ Ich auch."

1 Stunde später, James hatte für alle ein Geschenk gefunden, zogen zwei Spiegel seine Aufmerksamkeit auf sich. Interessiert trat er näher und las den Zettel.

_Zwei-Weg-Spiegel!_

_Diese Spiegel sind sehr selten und wurden öfter von Auroren gebraucht, die schnelle Stellungnahmen zum Ministerium abgeben wollten. Die Spiegel müssen so verzaubert werden, dass sie sich Ihnen anpassen. Ein Spiegel behalten Sie selber, sagen Ihrem Namen und belegen den Spiegel mit dem „Alohomora" Zauber. Den zweiten Spiegel geben Sie der Person Ihrer Wahl und machen das gleiche wie bei ihrem Spiegel, nur mit den Namen der anderen Person. Sie können sich nun, wenn Sie den Namen der Person sagen, darüber unterhalten._

Ohne lange Nachzudenken kaufte James die Spiegel und nahm sich vor mit Dumbledore zu reden. Da es ziemlich kalt war und sie schon 3 Stunden im Dorf waren, beschlossen James und Lily wieder zum Schloss zu gehen. Dort brachten sie ihre Sachen in den Turm und James machte sich auf den Weg zu Dumbledore.

„James, was kann ich für dich tun?" wurde er von Direktor empfangen. „Sir, es ist bald Weihnachten und Sirius muss die Feiertage alleine verbringen" fing James ernst an. „Ich werde ihn nicht früher raus lassen" sagte Dumbledore und sah James traurig an. „Nein, das wollte ich auch gar nicht sagen", sagte James sofort, „ nun, ich habe in Hogsmead etwas gefunden, dass ich Sirius gerne zu Weihnachten schenken würde. Allerdings haben Sie uns verboten ihm irgendetwas zu schicken."

„Was möchtest du ihm denn schicken?" fragte Dumbledore lächelnd. „Zwei-Weg-Spiegel" nuschelte James und Dumbledores Augen blitzten vergnügt. „Das ist eine hervorragende Idee, vor allem da mir die Hauselfen berichten das Sirius nicht mehr richtig isst." „Heißt das, ich darf ihm den Spiegel schicken?" fragte James erfreut. „Nein, du gibst mir einen Spiegel und ich werde ihm diesen Schicken." antwortete Dumbledore. James nickte, reichte Dumbledore einen Spiegel und fragte: „ Wann werde ich ihn erreichen können?" „Ich werde den Hauselfen den Spiegel gleich am Weihnachtsmorgen mitgeben" versicherte Dumbledore ihn und James nickte dankbar.

Ein paar Tage später fing Remus wieder an zu reden und James atmete erleichtert ein. Außerdem fing Remus an sich Sorgen um Sirius zu machen und James verschwieg ihm, was Dumbledore ihm erzählt hatte. Er war froh das Remus endlich wieder sprach und so wollte er ihn nicht erzählen das es Sirius nicht so gut ginge. Lily und Peter wussten bescheid und schwiegen ebenfalls betrübt. Dann, endlich kam der erste Weihnachtsmorgen und James beschloss, erstmal seine Geschenke auszupacken, bevor er Sirius kontaktieren würde.

Von Lily bekam er einen neuen Umhang, von Remus und Peter eine Menge Süßigkeiten und von seinen Eltern einen Gutschein für Qualität für Quidditch. Erfreut darüber schnappte er sich den Spiegel und sagte: „ Sirius Black"

Sirius war an diesen Morgen besonders Früh wach und wunderte sich schon ein bisschen, plötzlich ein kleines Päckchen auf dem Tisch liegen zu sehen. Ein kleiner Zettel war daran befestigt auf den nur stand das dies von James wäre. Stirnrunzelnd betrachtete er jetzt schon 30 Minuten den Spiegel und fragte sich was er damit sollte. Plötzlich vibrierte der Spiegel leicht und Sirius hörte James stimme. Sofort sprang er auf, nahm den Spiegel in die Hand und sah überrascht in James Gesicht.

„James?" fragte er. „Hey! Frohe Weihnachten, Kumpel" sagte James grinsend. „ D…danke. Wie…wie hast du das gemacht?" fragte Sirius verwirrt. „Das sind Zwei-Weg- Spiegel", erklärte James, „wenn du meinen Namen sagst können wir uns unterhalten und umgekehrt" „Das ist…Danke" brachte Sirius heraus und ließ sich auf einen Sessel fallen. „Keine Ursache! War froh das Dumbledore zugestimmt hat, dass ich dir den Spiegel geben darf" sagte James nun besorgt. Sirius nickte nur. „Und, wie geht es dir?" fragte James. „Geht so, ist ziemlich trostlos hier" antwortete Sirius wahrheitsgemäß. „Halt durch, es ist nur noch 1 Woche" sagte James, „ außerdem können wir uns jetzt immer Unterhalten"

Sirius Gesicht hellte sich etwas auf und James versprach ihn später noch mal zu kontaktieren.

Etwas besser gelaunt, stand Sirius auf und ging Duschen. Am Mittag brachten die Hauselfen ihn ein reines Festmahl. Erfreut darüber ließ er sich auf einen der Sessel fallen und sah sich die Speisen an. „Hey, auch gerade beim essen?" fragte James stimme plötzlich und Sirius sprang erschrocken auf. Dann viel ihm der Spiegel wieder ein und sagte: „ Ja, und was hast du so zu Weihnachten bekommen? Mein Geschenk bekommst du erst später." „Macht nichts", antwortete James lächelnd, „ ich habe nen neuen Umhang, ein Gutschein für Qualität für Quidditch und jede Menge Süßig…Hey lasst mir auch was von der Pastete übrig!" „Ihr habt Pastete?" fragte Sirius sofort und als James nickte rief er: „FLINKY!"

Die Hauselfe erschien sofort und sah ihn fragend an. „Ich möchte was von der Pastete haben" sagte Sirius und Flinky verschwand mit einer kurzen Verbeugung. Keine 2 Sekunden später erschien sie wieder und stellte die Pastete auf den Tisch. „Du bis echt voll Krank" lachte James und Sirius grinste ihn nur an. „Was machst du denn da, James?" fragte Remus plötzlich neben ihm. „Ähm…ja…weißt du" stammelte James und versuchte den Spiegel verschwinden zu lassen. „Lass Ruhig James" meinte Sirius mit einem Flauen gefühl im Magen.

Unentschlossen reichte James den Spiegel an Remus weiter. Als er Sirius Gesicht darin sah, ließ er ihn fast fallen, doch dann faste er sich wieder und fragte: „ Sirius? Ist das etwa ein Zwei-Weg-Spiegel?" Sirius nickte nur. „Die sind total selten. Wo habt ihr die her?" „Frag James, der hat sie besorgt" antwortete Sirius bedrückt. „Ähm…wie geht es dir denn so?" fragte Remus. „Ich habe es verdient Remus also muss ich hier durch. Dumbledore meinte ich sollte mit dir reden wenn ich hier raus bin." Remus nickte und sagte: „ Ja, das solltest du wohl tun. Das hätte ganz schön ins Auge gehen können. Sei froh das James noch Rechtzeitig da war!" Sirius sah ihn nur mit einem gequälten Gesichtsausdruck an und schwieg.

„Wir sollten uns den Tag nicht versauen, lass uns darüber reden wenn du wieder da bist. Ach und lass es dir schmecken" meinte Remus noch und gab den Spiegel James wieder. „Also, hau rein Kumpel und lass den Kopf nicht hängen" sagte James und Sirius nickte brav. Danach beendeten sie die Unterhaltung und Sirius machte sich über die Pastete her. Vielleicht würde die letzte Woche gar nicht so schlecht werden.


	14. Unter Freunden

UNTER FREUNDEN!

Nachdem Remus mit Sirius gesprochen hatte war er wieder sehr Ruhig geworden. Sirius hatte ihm nicht auf seine Frage geantwortet wie es ihm ginge. Remus kannte seinen Freund zu gut, er wusste das Sirius nicht gerne lange alleine ist und deshalb, da war er sich sicher, ging es seinem Freund alles andere als gut. Lucy vermisste ihn auch, sie war unter Freunden und verging fast an Liebeskummer. Sirius war ganz alleine, er wollte sich gar nicht vorstellen wie es ihm ging.

Die Weihnachtstage zogen nur langsam vorbei. James und die anderen meldeten sich zwar mehrmals Täglich doch Sirius wurde immer depressiver. Wenn James ihn erzählte was sie alles getan hatten merkte Sirius wie ihm das Herz schwer wurde. Warum musste er auch immer so eine scheiße bauen? Er schwor sich, absofort keine großen Streiche mehr zu spielen. Ein paar kleinere konnten nicht schaden, aber nichts Großes mehr.

Der Spiegel, in seiner Tasche vibrierte und meldete somit James als Gesprächspartner an. Automatisch ließ er seine Hand in die Tasche gleiten, als er den Spiegel berührte hielt er aber inne. Warum sollte er mit James reden? Er würde ihm nur wieder erzählen, dass er den Kopf nicht hängen lassen sollte und welchen Spaß sie heute hatten. Frustriert ließ er den Spiegel in der Tasche und setzte sich in den Sessel am Kamin. Eine ganze Weile vibrierte der Spiegel weiter, dann hörte er auf. Sirius zog ihn nun doch aus der Tasche und schmiss ihn auf den Tisch.

„ Master Black? Master Dumbledore erkundigt sich nach Euern Befinden?" fragte Flinky, die mit einem Plop erschienen war. „Mir geht's gut! Danke der Nachfrage!" antwortete Sirius leise. Flinky verbeugte sich und verschwand. Eine ganze Weile später vibrierte der Spiegel wieder, dich Sirius ignorierte ihn. Gedankenversunken sah er in die Flamen und schrak zusammen als Flinky ihn einen Brief in die Hand drückte. Seufzend öffnete er diesen und las die paar Zeilen.

_Sirius,_

_warum meldest du dich nicht über den Spiegel? Ist alles ok? Schreibe bitte deine Antwort und gebe sie Flinky mit_

_Albus Dumbledore_

Sirius drehte den Brief um und schrieb:

_Habe keine Lust zu reden! Bin schon deprimiert genug, brauche nicht noch zu wissen was die anderen heute alles gemacht haben!_

_Sirius _

Er drückte den Brief Flinky in die Hand und legte sich ins Bett. Er hatte jetzt schon 2 Tage nichts mehr gegessen und um ehrlich zu sein hatte er immer noch kein Hunger. Wozu sollte er auch etwas essen? Es interessierte doch eh niemanden! Ihm war zwar ein wenig übel und schwindelig, aber ansonsten war alles bestens.

Dumbledore machte sich langsam wirklich Sorgen um Sirius. Seine Antwort hatte ihm nicht gefallen, doch wollte er James nicht beunruhigen und sagte ihm, dass Sirius den Spiegel verlegt hätte und nicht wüsste wo er wäre. Der junge Potter wirkte nicht überzeugt, verließ aber trotzdem sein Büro. Als er den Wasserspeier unten zuklappen hörte, stand er auf, warf etwas Flohpulver in den Kamin und verschwand.

Als er in dem runden Raum aus dem Kamin trat, war von Sirius keine Spur zu sehen. Leise ging er ins Schlafzimmer und entdeckte seinen Schüler im Bett. Vorsichtig trat er näher. Sirius war unnatürlich blass und er zitterte trotz decke erbärmlich. Dumbledore trat näher und berührte ihn an der Stirn. Sirius glühte. Er hatte Fieber. Ohne lange nachzudenken hob er Sirius hoch und verschwand mit ihm zum Krankenflügel.

Madam Pomfrey berichtete, nach einer ausführlichen Untersuchung, das Sirius schon seit mehreren Tagen nichts oder nur wenig gegessen hätte. Sein Kreislauf wäre im Keller, sein Immunsystem ebenfalls und außerdem hätte er eine Zauberblockade, die sie nicht durchbrechen könnte. Das Fiber hatte sie senken können und das war auch das einzige. Sie ließ Dumbledore mit Sirius alleine und verschwand in ihrem Büro.

Als Sirius erwachte wusste er sofort dass er nicht in seinem Raum war. Hier roch es anders und es gab Geräusche. Ganz langsam öffnete er die Augen und bemerkte Dumbledore der neben ihm saß. „Professor?" fragte er leise. „Sirius! Merlin sei Dank, du bist wach. Ich habe mir Sorgen gemacht!" sagte Dumbledore erleichtert. „Was…was ist denn passiert?" fragte Sirius verwirrt. „Du hast seit einiger Zeit wohl nicht mehr Richtig gegessen. Dein Kreislauf und Immunsystem sind im Keller und du hast eine Zauberblockade die wir nicht durchbrechen können." erklärte Dumbledore ruhig. Sirius schwieg. „Ich werde deinen Freunden bescheid sagen, dass sie dich besuchen können. Allerdings wirst du dir einen aussuchen müssen. Poppy hat mir befohlen nur einen deiner Freunden her zulassen." meinte Dumbledore. Sirius dachte nach. Am liebsten würde er Lucy sehen, aber James und die anderen auch. Dann viel es ihm ein.

„Ich würde gerne mit Remus sprechen, Sir" antwortete Sirius schließlich. Dumbledore sah ihn stolz an, stand auf und sagte: „Ich werde ihm, sobald es geht zu dir schicken. Ruh dich noch ein wenig aus. Zurzeit ist er in Hogsmead." Sirius nickte und Dumbledore verließ den Krankenflügel. Pomfrey brachte ihn verschiedene Tränke die er nehmen sollte, dann schlief er ein.

Das nächste mal, als er wach wurde, ging die Sonne gerade unter. Gedankenverloren sah er nach draußen und bemerkte Remus, der den Krankenflügel betreten hatte, erst als dieser ihn ansprach. Erschrocken wandte Sirius sich ihn zu und lächelte, als er ihn erkannte. „Was ist passiert?" fragte Remus besorgt und setzte sich mit aufs Bett. „Habe wohl zu wenig gegessen, dadurch ist mein Immunsystem und Kreislauf im Keller. Außerdem habe ich noch eine Zauberblockade" antwortete Sirius und sah zu Boden. Remus schwieg. „Remus, es… es tut mir leid. Ich habe damals nicht nachgedacht und war sauer auf Snape. Ich schwöre dir, dass ich nie wieder irgendetwas über diesen Baum oder der Hütte sagen werde. Zaubererehrenwort!" Remus lächelte leicht und sagte: „ Weißt du, langsam sollte ich dich kennen. Als ich erfuhr, übrigens von Snape persönlich, was passiert war, war ich sauer auf dich. Allerdings verflog dies sofort, als ich hörte was deine Strafe war." „Snape hat es dir erzählt?" fragte Sirius erstaunt.

„Nein, er hat mich abgefangen und beleidigt. Mit dir wird er wohl auch noch ein Wörtchen reden. James und Lily haben mir es dann erzählt. Ach ja, schöne Grüße von allen. Lucy meinte ich solle dir ein Kuss von ihr geben, doch ich sagte ihr den sollte sie dir schön selber geben" Beide fingen an zu lachen.


	15. Besuch im St Mungo

Als James und Sirius den Gemeinschaftsraum betraten warteten Remus, Alex und Peter schon auf sie. „Wo sind denn Lucy und Lily?" fragte Sirius nachdem sie sich gesetzt hatten. „Wollten noch ne Runde an die Luft" antwortete Alex und sah fragend zu James rüber, der schweigend zu Boden sah.

Schweigend gingen die beiden Mädchen um den See. Es war stock dunkel und die Lichter des Schlosses spiegelten sich auf der Wasseroberfläche wieder. Normalerweise hätten die beiden jetzt fasziniert darauf gesehen, doch beiden gingen verschiedene Gedanken durch den Kopf. „Was wohl mit James los ist?" durchbrach Lucy plötzlich die stille. Lily seufzte, zog sich den Umhang enger und sagte: „ Ich wünschte ich wüsste es." 

Derweil saß James bei seinen Freunden und versuchte die Unterhaltung zu verfolgen. Nach einer Weile wanderten seine Gedanken aber wieder zurück zu seinen Eltern. Tief Luft holend stand er auf und trat zum Fenster. Da es dunkel war konnte er nicht viel erkennen, nur das es angefangen hatte zu regnen und es ziemlich stürmisch wurde. Nun wanderten seine Gedanken zu Lily. Bei diesem Wetter sollte sie nicht da draußen sein. So wie es aussah war es schon länger am regnen und die beiden Mädchen würden sich mindestens eine schöne Grippe einfangen. Seufzend trat er vom Fenster weg, schnappte sich seinen Umhang und ging zum Portrait.  
"Wo gehst du hin?" fragte Sirius. „Lucy und Lily suchen" antwortete James und trat nach draußen. Sirius folgte ihm.

„Na wenn haben wir denn da?! Die Schlammblüter Evans und Roberts!" ertönte hinter Lily und Lucy Bellatrix Blacks Stimme. Lily drehte sich um und wollte ihr eine passende Antwort geben, doch als sie neben Bellatrix weitere 5, ganz in schwarz Angezogene, Gestallten erblickte schwieg sie. „Hat es dir die Sprache verschlagen, Evans?!" fragte Bellatrix schrill und fing an zu lachen. 

"Lasst sie in Ruhe!" rief plötzlich hinter Bellatrix jemand. James und Sirius, vom Regen total durchnässt, standen dort und hatten ihre Zauberstäbe drohend auf die 6 Gerichtet. „James" hauchte Lily erleichtert und schrie auf als einer der Gestallten einen Fluch genau auf James schleuderte dieser sich schreiend die Schulter hielt und in die Knie ging. Lily wollte zu ihm rennen, doch James stand blitzschnell wieder auf den Beinen und riss direkt zwei der Gestallten mit einem Stupor zu Boden. Sirius hatte ebenfalls schon 2 erledigt und schickte den 3 gerade hinterher.

Bellatrix starrte die Beiden einen Moment an, dann riss sie blitzschnell ihren Zauberstab hoch, zielte auf Sirius und rief „Avada Kedaver!" „NEIN!" schrieen James, Lily und Lucy gleichzeitig. Sirius reagierte innerhalb 1 Sekunde. Er sah den Grünen Strahl auf sich zu schießen und ließ sich zu Boden fallen. Der Fluch verfehlte ihn um Millimeter. Bevor irgendjemand reagierte stand er wieder auf den Beinen, funkelte Bellatrix wütend an und rief: „Crucio!"

James, Lily und Lucy rissen die Augen auf und hielten die Luft an. Bellatrix fiel schreiend zu Boden und krümmte sich vor schmerzen. „Sirius! STOP!" rief James und sein Freund registrierte wohl jetzt erst was er gerade tat. Kreideweiß ließ er den Zauberstab fallen und wich 2 Schritte zurück. Bellatrix rappelte sich keuchend wieder hoch, funkelte Sirius an und sagte: „ Das wirst du mir büßen!" Damit rannte sie davon.

James und die Mädchen liefen auf Sirius zu. „Alles ok?" fragte Lily besorgt. Sirius schüttelte entsetzt den Kopf und flüsterte: „Was habe ich getan?" „Das…ich…wieso kannst du einen der Unverzeihlichen?" fragte Lucy verstört. „Alle Blacks…können die Unverzeihlichen" antwortete Sirius abwesend und wich einen weiteren Schritt zurück als James ihm seinen Zauberstab hinhielt. „Das…ähm…das ist deiner" sagte James und trat einen Schritt vor. „Nein! Ich will ihn nicht!" sagte Sirius panisch und wich weiter zurück, bis er mit dem Rücken gegen einen Baum stieß.

Gerade als er sich umdrehen und weglaufen wollte schrie James auf, ließ beide Zauberstäbe fallen, fasste sich an die Schulter und sank auf die Knie. „James!" rief Lily erschrocken und eilte zu ihm. „James, was ist los?" fragte sie panisch. „Ich…ich…" sagte James mit schmerzverzerrter Stimme und viel dann leblos nach vorne.

Sirius, der bis dahin wie erstarrt am Baum gestanden hatte, sprang vor und fing James gerade noch rechtzeitig auf, bevor dieser auf dem Boden aufschlagen konnte. Vorsichtig drehte er seinen Freund auf den Rücken und James stöhnte. „Was ist mit ihm?" fragte Lucy besorgt. Sirius antwortete nicht, sondern zog behutsam den Umhang und den Pullover seines Freundes von dessen Schulter. James stöhnte abermals und verzog das Gesicht vor schmerzen. „Mein Gott" hauchte Lily und schlug sich die Hand vor den Mund.

Auf James Schulter war ein schwarzer Fleck und in der Mitte dieses Fleckens bewegte sich etwas. „Was ist das?!" fragte Lucy fast kreischend und wich zurück. Sirius antwortete abermals nicht und wollte diesen Flecken berühren, doch zwei Dinge hielten ihn davon ab.   
Lily, die erschrocken aufschrie und James der die Augen aufriss und sich an Sirius Umhang festklammerte. Keine Sekunde später riss die Haut an James Schulter auf und etwas Schwarzes floss heraus. James schrie, presste die Augen zu und verkrampfte sich.

Sirius war nicht sicher ob sein Freund weinte oder ob es die Regentropfen waren, die seinem Freund das Gesicht runterliefen. „Wir…wir müssen etwas tun!" kreischte Lucy und sah wie gebannt auf die schwarze Flüssigkeit, die weiter aus der Wunde floss. Sirius riss ein Stück Stoff von seinem Umhang und drückte dieses dann auf die Wunde. James schrie abermals auf, dann wurde sein Körper schlaff und seine Atmung war nur noch sehr flach. 

Sirius erhob sich ätzend, James in seinen Armen und keuchte: „Krankenflügel"  
So schnell sie konnten rannten die 3 los und hofften das es nicht zu spät war. Vor den Krankenflügel trafen sie Dumbledore der geschockt auf James leblosen Körper sah und dann die Tür zum Krankenflügel aufstieß.

Behutsam ließ Sirius den Körper seines besten Freundes auf ein Bett gleiten und trat dann zwei Schritte zurück um Madam Pomfrey genügend Platz zu lassen. „Was ist passiert?" fragte Dumbledore und sah die drei abwechselnd an. „Lucy und ich… wir… wir waren am See. Bellatrix Black und 5 andere Personen hatten uns eingekreist und Sirius und James haben uns geholfen. Ein Fluch traf James Schulter, die er sich kurz hielt und dann weiter Kämpfte. Die beiden schafften es alle, außer Bellatrix, zu schlagen. Diese wandte den…den…" Lily brach ab und schlug die Hände vor ihr Gesicht. Lucy nahm sie in die Arme und Dumbledore sah Sirius an.

"Sie sprach den Avada Kedaver auf mich, aber ich konnte ausweichen" antwortete dieser leise und ohne Dumbledore anzusehen. „Und was ist dann passiert?" fragte der Direktor weiter. Sirius schwieg und Lucy sagte: „James ist schreiend zusammengebrochen und kurze Zeit später ist dieses…dieses schwarze Zeug aus der Wunde gelaufen" Dumbledore nickte und sagte: „Ihr geht bitte in den Gemeinschaftsraum. Ich gebe euch bescheid, sobald James aufwacht." Lily wollte widersprechen, doch als sie in Dumbledores Gesicht blickte holte sie tief Luft, nickte und ging mit den anderen raus.

"Hier ist dein Zauberstab" sagte Lucy als sie die Tür zum Krankenflügel geschlossen hatte. „Warum hast du es ihm nicht erzählt?" fragte Sirius, den Zauberstab ignorierend. „Du hattest genug ärger, außerdem glaube ich nicht dass du es noch mal tun würdest" antwortete Lucy ernst und hielt ihm abermals den Zauberstab hin. Kopfschüttelnd drehte Sirius sich um und lief davon.

Als die beiden den Gemeinschaftsraum betraten sahen sie drei ratlose Gesichter an. „Was ist passiert? Sirius ist gerade klatschnass an uns vorbeigestürmt" sagte Remus und sah die beiden fragend an. Lily schluchzte und lief in den Schlafsaal, während Lucy sich seufzend neben Alex setzte und anfing zu erklären.

30 Minuten später betrat Remus den Schlafsaal der Jungs und sah sich um. Sirius war nicht hier, also ging er in die ans Zimmer angrenzende Dusche und fand seinen Freund, komplett angezogen in der Dusche sitzen. Das heiße Wasser prasselte auf Sirius nieder und dieser saß da, die Beine angezogen, die Arme darum geschlungen und starte an die Wand. Remus trat auf ihn zu, stellte das Wasser ab und ging neben seinem Freund in die Hocke. Sirius reagierte nicht und so legte Remus ihm eine Hand auf die Schulter und fragte: „ Wolltest du dich ertränken?" „Wäre vielleicht am besten" nuschelte Sirius ohne ihn anzusehen.

"Hey, das war ein scherz" sagte Remus erschrocken. Sirius seufzte, stand auf und sagte im rausgehen: „ Ich weiß" Remus folgte ihm und fand ihn dann auf seinem Bett wieder. „Lucy hat mich gebeten dir deinen Zauberstab wiederzugeben" „Kannst ihn behalten" antwortete Sirius, drehte sich auf die Seite und schloss die Augen. Frustriert legte Remus den Zauberstab auf den Schrank, drehte sich um und ging wieder.

Lucy war, nachdem sie Remus, Alex und Peter alles, außer das mit dem Crucio Fluch, erzählt hatte zu Lily gegangen. Diese hatte sich bei ihr ausgeheult und lag nun schlafend im Bett. Lucy ging wieder zu den anderen und bemerkte, dass Remus ebenfalls wieder da war. „Hat er seinen Zauberstab wieder?" fragte Lucy an Remus gewandt. „Er wollte ihn nicht, deshalb habe ich ihn auf den Schrank gelegt. Warum will er seinen Zauberstab nicht wieder haben? Du verheimlichst uns doch etwas" antwortete Remus und sah sie durchdringlich an. „Ich weiß es nicht" antwortete Lucy ernst. „Lucy!", sagte Remus und beugte sich nach vorne, „ ich kenne Sirius schon länger als du und so wie jetzt habe ich ihn noch nie gesehen! Ich habe ihn vorhin, komplett angezogen, unter der Dusche gefunden. Als ich ihn fragte ob er sich ertränken wolle antwortete er das dies vielleicht am besten wäre!"

Erschrocken sah Lucy ihn an und antwortete: „ Es ist etwas vorgefallen aber ich denke das Sirius selber entscheiden sollte, wem er davon erzählt und wem nicht" „So schlimm?" fragte Alex besorgt. Lucy nickte und schauderte bei dem Gedanke wie Bellatrix sich am Boden gewunden hatte. „Du siehst aus als hätte Sirius jemanden ermordet" sagte Remus spaßig. „Ganz so schlimm war es nun auch wieder nicht" antwortete Lucy leise und stand auf. „Du willst uns also nicht erzählen, was er getan hat?" fragte Alex. Sie schüttelte den Kopf und ging.

Schmerzen! Alles was er merkte waren schmerzen. Höllische Schmerzen. „Hast du schon etwas raus gefunden, Poppy?" hörte er eine bekannte Stimme sagen. „Ja, es war ein alter Fluch aus der Zeit von Merlin. Jeder weiß Magier, der davon getroffen wird, hat höllische Schmerzen und wenn nicht innerhalb von 12 Stunden ein Gegenmittel eingenommen wird, stirbt die betroffene Person unter grausamen Quallen." Einen Moment war es still, dann sagte die andere Stimme: „ Hast du ein Gegenmittel?" „Nein, Albus. Ich fürchte wir müssen ihn ins St. Mungo verlegen." Langsam öffnete er die Augen und erkannte Dumbledore und Madam Pomfrey, die ihn beide besorgt ansahen. „James! Geht es dir gut?" fragte der Direktor besorgt. James schüttelte den Kopf und versuchte etwas zu sagen, aber seine Stimme versagte ihm. Dumbledore öffnete den Mund um etwas zu sagen, doch bevor das erste Wort seinen Mund verließ durchzuckte ein tierischer Schmerz James Schulter. Er schrie auf und verlor das Bewusstsein.

Als Lily am nächsten Morgen die Augen öffnete sah sie genau in Lucys besorgtes Gesicht. Sofort war sie hellwach und fragte: „ Ist etwas mit James?" „Dumbledore will ihn ins St. Mungo bringen. Er sagte dass sie kein Gegenmittel hätten und die Heiler im St. Mungo bessere Chancen hätten daran zu kommen" antwortete Lucy besorgt. Sofort war Lily aus dem Bett und eilte zur Tür. Als sie den Gemeinschaftsraum erreichte rannte sie genau in Sirius rein. „Umpf" machte Sirius und versuchte sein Gleichgewicht zu halten. Als er dann Lily erkannte wich er einen Schritt zurück und sah zu Boden. „Ist er schon im St. Mungo?" fragte sie. Er nickte und Lily schmiss sich um seinen Hals und fing an zu weinen. Sirius war so überrascht, dass er einfach nur da stand, dann nahm er sie in die Arme und streichelte ihr beruhigend über den Rücken.

Remus lächelte leicht. Wenigstens Lily schaffte es mit Sirius zu reden. Sein Freund hatte nämlich heute noch nichts gesagt und auch sonst nicht reagiert. Selbst Lucy hatte es aufgegeben mit ihm zu reden. „Dumbledore hat gesagt 2 von uns können ihn besuchen gehen" hörte Remus dann Lucy leise sagen. „Ich…ich würde ihn gerne sehen" schluchzte Lily und ließ Sirius los. „Ich würde sagen, ihr beide geht zu Dumbledore und besucht James. Falls er wach ist Grüßt ihn von uns" sagte Remus und Lily nickte dankbar. Bevor Sirius überhaupt etwas sagen konnte zog sie ihn schon hinter sich her.

Lily rannte durch die Gänge und zog Sirius hinter sich her. Dieser war so überrascht und überrumpelt, dass er sich einfach mitziehen ließ. Als sie den Wasserspeier erreichten nannte Lily das Passwort und stürmte die Treppe hoch. Die Tür stand offen und so raste Lily in das Büro und blieb erst vor dem Schreibtisch stehen. „Guten Morgen ihr beiden", begrüßte sie Dumbledore und sah von seinen Papieren auf. „Morgen Professor", antwortete Lily, „wir möchten gerne zu James." Dumbledore nickte, nahm ein Blatt Papier und sagte: „ Ihr habt 2 Stunden Zeit, dann bringt euch der Portschlüssel wieder zurück." Lily nickte, nahm das Blatt und drehte sich zu Sirius um.

Dieser wusste nicht so ganz was er von alledem halten sollte. Klar würde er gerne James sehen, aber andererseits würde er jetzt lieber im Bett liegen und keinen sehen. Kurz entschlossen drückte Lily ihm das Blatt in die Hand und ehe er etwas tun konnte sagte Dumbledore schon „Portus" und er merkte das bekannte ziehen hinter seinen Bauchnabel.

Erschrocken ließ er das Blatt los und sah sich um. Sie befanden sich in der Eingangshalle vom St. Mungo und Lily lief bereits auf die Empfangshexe zu. Seufzend, hob er das Blatt auf und folgte ihr.

„James Potter liegt im 4. Stock, Zimmer 342" sagte die Hexe gerade und schon zog Lily ihn wieder hinter sich her. 5 Minuten später standen sie dann vor dem Zimmer und Lily klopfte leise an die Tür. „Herein" ertönte es leise von drinnen. Überrascht, dass jemand geantwortet hat, öffnete Lily die Tür und Sirius blieb wie angewurzelt stehen.

Es stand nur 1 Bett im Zimmer, in den ein kalk weißer James lag und sich nicht rührte, und vor dem Bett auf einem Stuhl saß Mrs. Potter und sah ihnen entgegen. „Hallo ihr beiden", sagte sie und stand auf, „ schließt bitte die Tür und kommt rein." Lily, die merkte das Sirius sich immer noch nicht bewegte, schob ihn in den Raum und schloss dann die Tür. „Hallo Mrs. Potter, wie geht es ihm?" fragte sie bedrückt und trat näher. „Sie haben ihm vor 1 Stunde das Gegenmittel gegeben, aber bis jetzt hat er noch keine Reaktion gezeigt." antwortete Mrs. Potter ebenfalls bedrückt. „Margot…"sagte Sirius plötzlich leise und als die beiden sich zu ihm umdrehten sahen sie, dass er Tränen in den Augen hatte. „Es…es tut mir so leid" sagte Sirius stockend. Lily wollte gerade fragen was er meinte als Mrs. Potter aufstand, ihn in den Arm nahm und antwortete: „ Es ist nicht deine Schuld, Sirius. Henry und ich wusste was auf uns zukommt. Aber ich danke dir, dass du James geholfen hast." „Ich habe es versucht" antwortete Sirius dumpf. „Nein, nein du hast ihm geholfen. Egal was jetzt passiert du warst für ihn da als er dich am meisten brauchte und das werde ich dir nie vergessen."

Gerade als Sirius antworten wollte stöhnte James leise. Sofort waren alle um das Bett versammelt und Mrs. Potter fragte: „James? James, kannst du mich hören?" Abermals ein stöhnen und dann öffnete er ganz langsam die Augen. „Oh Merlin sei Dank" sagte Mrs. Potter und schloss James in die Arme. Lily liefen die Tränen und Sirius zog sie in eine tröstende Umarmung. „Wie geht es dir? Hast du schmerzen?" fragte Mrs. Potter besorgt. „Nein, habe nur durst" antwortete James mit rauer Stimme. Sofort reichte Mrs. Potter ihm ein Glas Wasser, das er auch fast leer trank. Als er dann Sirius bemerkte, der immer noch eine schluchzende Lily im Arm hielt, lächelte er schwach und sagte dann: „Lily?"

Diese drehte sich zu ihm um und lag dann mit zwei Schritten in seinen Armen. „Ich…ich habe mir solche Sorgen um dich gemacht" schluchzte sie. James drückte sie an sich und sagte: „ Ist ja gut. Ich werde wieder gesund. Das Verspreche ich dir." Lily nickte und löste sich wieder von ihm. Sirius stand einfach nur da und wünschte sich plötzlich ganz weit weg. „Ist alles in Ordnung mit dir, Tatze?" fragte James plötzlich und Sirius sah auf. Nein, gar nichts war in Ordnung. Henry war tot, James lag, schwer Verletzt, im St. Mungo und er hatte einen Unverzeihlichen Fluch ausgesprochen. Er fühlte sich erbärmlich und am liebsten wäre er jetzt wieder in den Raum, vor dem Kamin und würde die Stunden zählen bis seine Strafe endlich beendet war.

„Tatze? Geht es dir gut?" holte James ihn aus seine Gedanken. Ganz langsam sah Sirius ihn an und schüttelte den Kopf. „Was ist denn los mit dir?" fragte nun Margot besorgt. Sirius sah zu Boden und schwieg. „Es ist wegen Gestern, oder? Wegen Bellatrix?" sagte Lily leise und Sirius nickte schwach. James seufzte und sah seinen besten Freund besorgt an. „Hast du deinen Zauberstab wenigstens wieder?" „Nein, er liegt im Schlafsaal auf einen Schrank" antwortete Sirius sehr leise. „Was?! Du bist ohne Zauberstab unterwegs?!" sagte Margot erschrocken. „Er weigert sich ihn wieder an sich zu nehmen" antwortete Lily bedrückt.

„Was ist denn passiert?" fragte Margot besorgt. „Sirius Cousine hat den Todesfluch auf ihn gesprochen. Sirius konnte ausweichen und hat den Crucio auf sie gelegt." antwortete James leise und bedrückt.

Margot wusste nicht was sie sagen sollte. Sie stand einfach nur da und starrte James an. „Nun, seit dem weigert er sich einen Zauberstab anzufassen" sagte Lily eine ganze Weile später. „Was…was ist mit deiner Cousine passiert?" fragte Margot leise. „Sie ist abgehauen" antwortete Sirius flüsternd und sah weiterhin zu Boden. „Wir müssen sie fassen! Dieses Mädchen ist gefährlich und gehört nach Askaban!" sagte Margot zornig. Überrascht sah Sirius sie an. Er hätte mit allem gerechnet, aber nicht damit. Kein Wort darüber das er einen Unverzeihlichen benutzt hat. „Sirius! Ich möchte dass du sofort wieder deinen Zauberstab bei dir trägst. Ich glaube du weißt am besten von uns allen das dieser Spruch unverzeihlich ist und wirst ihn deshalb nicht wieder benutzen." Sirius nickte und Margot sagte: „Gut, da wir das nun geklärt haben möchte ich wissen was sonst so in Hogwarts passiert ist."


End file.
